La fuerza de los sentimientos
by azulita88
Summary: Cap 14 x fin- Después de que Sakura y Shaoran fueron novios por un año, ahora no saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Han aparecido las cartas oscuras y dependen de sus sentimientos la salvación. ¿Descubrirán el amor y superarán el odio? SS ET
1. Recuerdos

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, está muy padre. Tomo de referencia la continuación de la segunda película, pero sí que cambiaron mucho los personajes. En este fic van a encontrar también magia, pues más adelante van a aparecer las cartas oscuras, que son las mismas que las cartas Clow, pero negativas, y también por supuesto hay escenas S+S y E+T, y van a aparecer nuevos personajes. Ya no les cuento más, mejor léanlo.  
  
*Disclaimer* Card Captor Sakura no es mío, pertenece a las Clamp. Supongo que eso ya lo saben, jaja.  
  
"La fuerza de los sentimientos"  
  
Capítulo 1: Recuerdos  
  
Habían pasado 5 años desde que Sakura y Shaoran se confesaron su amor. Fueron novios durante 1 año, pero hubo una discusión entre ellos y todo se acabó en odio. Shaoran tenía que regresar a Hong Kong nuevamente, pero Sakura no quería, porque tenía miedo de no volverlo a ver. Shaoran trató de convencerla de que eso no era cierto, pero ella no le creyó, y él dijo que porque nunca confiaba en él, y le dijo que hasta aquí llegaban. A Sakura se le destrozó el corazón, porque nunca se imaginó que Shaoran la iba a cortar por eso; ella quería que se quedara porque lo amaba y si se regresaba a Hong Kong, ya no lo iba a ver por mucho tiempo. Era normal su reacción, pero Shaoran no lo comprendió, y la cortó como si nunca le hubiera importado, como si su relación hubiera sido sólo un juego. Shaoran se regresó a su país natal, sin siquiera despedirse de ella. Mientras estaba en el avión, se puso a pensar en el porqué Sakura nunca lo entendió. Él la amaba, pero también tenía cosas que hacer, y ella no quería que se despegara de ella, era muy sobreprotectora. A Shaoran no le gustaba eso, pero lo tenía que soportar, pues si la quería mucho. Pero sabía que no podía aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, y lo que menos le gustaba era que Sakura nunca confió en él lo suficiente. Shaoran le juraba que sólo iba a comprar unas cosas, pero ella no le creía, pensaba que se iba a ir a otro lado, incluso hasta dejarla. Shaoran aún no entendía el porqué Sakura era así, jamás se lo imaginó. Es por eso que Shaoran tenía que cortarla. Era obvio que su relación jamás iba a prosperar de esta manera, hacía falta la confianza, la comunicación. Ni siquiera pudieron tener una amistad, nada. Su noviazgo sólo quedó como un recuerdo.  
  
-Sakura, Sakura, ¡despierta!-  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Sakura, te quedaste dormida en la clase, pero ya se terminó-  
  
-Ay no, ni me di cuenta, de repente cerré los ojos y empecé a soñar-  
  
-Supongo que el mismo sueño de siempre-  
  
-Así es Tomoyo, aún no puedo olvidarlo-  
  
-Vamos Sakura, tienes que superarlo, esa relación no podía continuar así-  
  
-Es cierto, Shaoran nunca me comprendió, sólo le importaba él mismo-  
  
-¿Ves? Entonces ya olvídalo, puedes encontrar a alguien que si te comprenda y te acepte tal como eres-  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo salen del salón. Ambas ya estaban en preparatoria, y tenían 17 años. Estaban en la misma escuela Tomoeda, y siguen siendo las mejores amigas. Tomoyo aún no creía el rompimiento y la pelea entre Sakura y Shaoran, pues se veía que se querían mucho, que eran la pareja perfecta. No creía que Shaoran haya sido así con Sakura, pero sabía que Sakura también había tenido sus defectos. A pesar de que Sakura diga que ya no lo quiere y que se la pase recordándole todo lo que le hizo, sabe que en el fondo Sakura aún siente algo por él. En cuanto a la vida amorosa de Tomoyo, sigue contactándose por correo electrónico con Eriol, que aún sigue en Inglaterra. Sólo se mandan saludos y que han hecho, pero ella piensa que siente algo más que sólo eso. Le gustaría verlo otra vez, para aclarar sus sentimientos.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Shaoran está en Hong Kong, practicando artes marciales. Ya había salido de clases, pero siempre cuando llega a su casa después de la escuela se dedica a entrenar duro, tal como le ordenan los ancianos del clan Li. Esa fue una razón por la cual se regresó, tenía que seguir entrenando para algún día ocupar el liderazgo del clan. Desde que cortó con Sakura, se ha dedicado por completo al entrenamiento, no piensa en otra cosa, mucho menos en el amor. Le dolió mucho el rompimiento con Sakura, y cuando entrena, no deja de pensar en lo que le hizo, en sus defectos. Ya no pensaba en los bellos recuerdos, al parecer esos recuerdos estaban ya enterrados en el lugar más profundo de las mentes de ambos. De repente, sin tocar la puerta, entra una joven de pelo negro y con dos coletas, y traía una toalla y una cantimplora.  
  
-Shaoran, te traje un poco de agua y una toalla para que te seques el sudor-  
  
-Gracias, Meiling, pero no era necesario, yo pude haber ido por eso-  
  
-¿Porqué nunca me dejas hacer nada? Siempre dices que tú lo puedes hacer, yo sólo lo hago por que me importas Shaoran-  
  
-Yo no lo hago por mal, al contrario, no quiero que te molestes en cuidarme-  
  
-Está bien, ya no voy a traerte nada ni decirte nada, pero de veras que desde que cortaste con Kinomoto andas de muy mal humor-  
  
-No me la recuerdes, sabes bien lo que me hizo y no quiero recordarla-  
  
-Shaoran, eres mi primo consentido, y te conozco tan bien, que estoy segura que aún no la has olvidado-  
  
-Es cierto, lo que aún no olvido es todo lo malo que hizo-  
  
-No Shaoran, sabes perfectamente lo que estoy hablando-  
  
-Meiling, necesito concentrarme en el entrenamiento, mejor hablamos luego-  
  
-Como siempre, al hablar de Kinomoto me corres-  
  
-Luego hablamos-  
  
-Está bien, ya me voy, que carácter-  
  
Meiling se va, pero piensa que está segura que Shaoran aún quiere a Sakura, aunque lo niegue. Ella tampoco puede creer que hayan cortado, después de todo lo que hizo por juntarlos, y mucho menos que Sakura haya sido así con Shaoran según lo que le contó él, pero sólo ruega que todo se resuelva y que algún día vuelvan, pues a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, sabe que aún se aman, y se merecen otra oportunidad, y también porque a ver si Shaoran ya cambia de actitud y vuelve a ser el chico que era antes cuando se enamoró de Sakura. Shaoran sigue entrenando, cuando en ese momento se para, se agarra el cabello y lo hace para atrás, agarra la toalla y se seca el sudor, y dice en un susurro:  
  
-Sakura.-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol está en Inglaterra, también estudiando la preparatoria, pero con maestros particulares. No quería asistir a una escuela, pues sentía que eso no era para él. Prefería estar en su casa, practicando su magia y estar al tanto de las cartas Sakura, y por supuesto, de su dueña. Tenía que ver que todo estuviera a la normalidad, que no ocurriera otro suceso extraño, como el de la carta The Nothing. También sabía que Sakura y Shaoran se habían separado, pues podía sentir en sus auras cierto odio mutuo. Pero también sentía algo cálido en sus auras, era un sentimiento muy profundo. Eriol sospechaba de que se trataba ese sentimiento, pero por ahora no le interesaba mucho averiguarlo. Eriol pensaba en todo esto, cuando alguien toca la puerta.  
  
-Eriol, ¿estás ocupado?-  
  
-No, puedes pasar-  
  
-Eriol, te traje un poco de té-  
  
-Muchas gracias, Nakuru-  
  
-No hay de que. Veo que sigues pensado en tu descendiente y en la maestra de las cartas-  
  
-Qué sorpresa que hayas adivinado-  
  
-Es que puedo leer tus pensamientos, después de todo tú me creaste-  
  
-Tienes razón, pero no puedes adivinarlos todos-  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
  
-Quiero decir que también pensaba en que pronto Sakura y Li tendrán que pelear otra vez con el nuevo enemigo.-  
  
N. de la A: ¿Qué les pareció? Es una pena que Sakura y Shaoran se hayan peleado. Hacían una pareja muy bonita, pero quiero ponerle algo de emoción a este fic, tal vez se vuelvan a encontrar. Ojalá Tomoyo vea a Eriol para que se de cuenta de lo que siente, y que Eriol a ver si piensa en Tomoyo!!! Sólo dijo que pensaba en Sakura y Shaoran, pobre Tomoyo. Y ¿qué habrá querido decir Eriol con eso de que ellos van a pelear otra vez contra un nuevo enemigo? Si quieren saberlo pues ¡dejen reviews! Se los agradeceré mucho. Es enserio, en este fic hay mucha emoción, así que por fa leánlo y si dejan muchos reviews, escribiré el siguiente capítulo. Gracias!!  
  
Bluegirl88 


	2. Una noticia inquietante

Hola!!! Ya está listo el segundo capítulo, aunque lo escribí muy rápido. Es que no podía esperar más, la verdad es que lo interesante está en los capítulos siguientes. A ver si ahora sí recibo más reviews, la verdad es que me estoy esforzando mucho. Gracias a los que han escrito reviews! Los aprecio mucho, me ponen muy contenta. Al final anexo mi mail por si me quieren escribir, ¡Prometo contestarlos! Bueno, en este capítulo ya se va a hablar de las cartas oscuras, posiblemente del encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran, y van a aparecer los personajes que faltan. Ya no les cuento más, mejor léanlo.  
  
*Disclaimer* Card Captor Sakura no es mío, pertenece a las Clamp. Ay ya no lo voy a escribir.  
  
"La fuerza de los sentimientos"  
  
Capítulo 2: Una noticia inquietante  
  
En un lugar muy lejano de Japón, en un pueblo escondido, donde hay poca gente; en un pueblo donde existen muchas leyendas de fantasmas y hasta asesinatos. En este lugar hay algo, que nadie sabe que existe, que la gente de ahí cree que sólo es una leyenda. Hay en el sótano de la casa de una familia humilde, conformada por 2 hermanos (hombre y mujer) y sus padres, un libro muy diferente a los demás, un libro de color morado, con la insignia de un sol de color negro en la portada, y en la parte de atrás una luna, también de color negra. Tiene grabado en la parte de enfrente, un nombre, al parecer de su dueño. El nombre decía: "Dark". Este libro era muy extraño, pero nadie sabía el desastre que iba a suceder si alguien llegara a abrirlo. La familia estaba un día cenando tranquilamente. Eran muy pobres, el padre trabajaba de agricultor; la madre era ama de casa, y los dos hermanos estudiaban en una escuela pública de la ciudad de Tomoeda. El mayor era el hombre, tenía 19 años, era alto, de pelo negro y ojos grandes, de color café, mientras que la menor tenía 17 años, tenía pelo largo agarrado con una coleta, de color rojo y ojos azules. Hasta aquí todo iba bien, pero la conversación entre ellos comenzó:  
  
-Cada día nos quedamos con menos dinero, ya no podemos seguir así-  
  
-Tienes razón, Izayo. Ya ni siquiera puedo hacer de comer, pues la comida se está terminando- Dijo la mamá.  
  
-Mamá, ¿crees que podamos seguir adelante?- Dijo la hija.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí, Harumi. Algún día la suerte va a venir a nosotros y nos premiará con algo bastante bueno-  
  
-Eso siempre has dicho mamá, y no ha sucedido nada- Dijo el hijo.  
  
-Lo sé Tsuyoshi, pero hay que tener fe. Eso siempre me decía tu abuelo. Él también era como nosotros, pero siempre tuvo fe y de repente, un día mientras dormía, se le apareció en sus sueños uno de sus antepasados, y le concedió el poder de la magia. Gracias a eso pudo ser alguien muy poderoso, y se hizo rico. Quizás tal vez nos suceda lo mismo-  
  
-Aún no he podido creer lo que estás diciendo, Myako. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que alguno de tus antepasados haya tenido poderes mágicos?-  
  
-No lo sé, querido. Pero sé que algún día lo sabremos-  
  
La familia estaba muy intranquila. No era normal que fueran descendientes de un mago, pues no se notaba. Pero la señora Myako estaba segura de que alguno de ellos iba a tener poderes mágicos, pero que aún no lo demostraban. Terminaron de cenar, se fueron a dormir, pero la hija menor, Harumi, se quedó despierta.  
  
-¿Qué pasaría si yo llegara a tener magia?- pensó.  
  
De repente, una voz le dijo en su mente:  
  
-Yo tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta. La encontrarás en el sótano-  
  
-¿Quién es?-  
  
-Soy tu descendiente, el mago Dark Dead. Ahora tú has sido la elegida para ser la maestra de mis cartas. Tú te encargarás de utilizarlas para vengar mi muerte, destruyendo a aquél rival que acabó conmigo-  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando?-  
  
La voz se dejó de escuchar. Harumi no había entendido nada, pero algo le decía que tenía que obedecer. No perdía nada con intentarlo, así que se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al sótano.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura estaba en su cuarto cenando, con su papá y su hermano. Touya ya estaba a punto de graduarse de la universidad, estaba en el último año de la carrera de arqueología, al igual que Fujitaka. A la vez tenía varios trabajos de medio tiempo. Touya estaba muy contento por la separación de Sakura y Shaoran, pues nunca aceptó esa relación. Y ahora odia más a Shaoran, por haber hecho sufrir a su hermana. Sabe que también una vez en el pasado su mejor amigo Yukito la hizo sufrir, pero de otra manera, menos grave. Además él nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarla, al contrario, tenía que hablar con la verdad. Todo esto pensaba Touya, cuando lo interrumpe Sakura.  
  
-Hermano, estás en la luna, ¿en qué piensas?-  
  
-En nada que te importe, monstruo-  
  
-¡Otra vez vas a empezar!-  
  
-Nunca voy a dejar de decírtelo, pues es la verdad-  
  
-Ya se me ocurrirá decirte algo para molestarte.-  
  
-Piensa lo que quieras, la única diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo no lo tomaría enserio y no te haría tanto caso como tú-  
  
-Ya veremos si no te importa.-  
  
-Basta de pelear los dos. Touya, ya te he dicho que no la molestes-  
  
-Está bien papá-  
  
-Gracias papá, ahora te ayudaré a recoger y lavar los platos-  
  
-No te molestes hija, ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, Touya se encargará de hacerlo-  
  
-¿Porqué a mí?-  
  
-Por haberla molestado-  
  
Sakura se burla de Touya, y se va a su recámara. Touya siempre se la pasa peleándose con ella, pero en el fondo sabe que tiene el deber de protegerla en todo momento, y más ahora que sabe que tiene poderes mágicos.  
  
-Sakura, me trajiste el postre, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Claro Kero, ya no se me olvida-  
  
-Pues que bueno, tengo mucha hambre y desde hace mucho que no comía porque no me traías-  
  
-Pues ahí está, y ya comételo-  
  
-Yumi, yumi-  
  
Sakura se acuesta en su cama, viendo al techo. Últimamente no ha dormido muy bien, pues no ha dejado de pensar ni un solo día en Shaoran. Tiene tantos recuerdos buenos y malos de él grabados en su mente, pero por ahora sólo ha pensado en los malos. Le da mucho miedo pensar en los buenos, pues no quiere saber si todavía lo quiere. Se voltea para ver lo que está haciendo Kero, cuando ve el libro de las cartas Sakura. Ella extraña mucho usarlas, pues durante 5 años ya no ha pasado nada extraño. A pesar de que a veces le causaban problemas, se divertía mucho al capturarlas y al usarlas. Ahora ya no tiene con que entretenerse tanto. Además, gracias a las cartas pudo crecer como persona, madurar y sobre todo, conoció a Shaoran. Recuerda cuando al principio eran rivales por capturar las cartas, y poco a poco se hicieron amigos, hasta que él se enamoró de ella. Pero ahora volvieron a ser enemigos, como al principio. También recuerda cuando la carta The Love se fusionó con la The Nothing, y se convirtió en la The Hope. Sakura se levanta de su cama, abre el libro y observa detenidamente esta carta.  
  
-¿Qué significado tendrá esta carta?- pensó.  
  
-¿Qué haces Sakura? Ah, estás viendo la carta The Hope-  
  
-Kero, ¿Tú sabes porqué se fusionaron las cartas The Love y The Nothing y se transformaron en esta?  
  
-No lo sé, yo también me sorprendí cuando la vi, pero estoy seguro de que fue por algo-  
  
-¿Enserio no sabes?-  
  
-No, las cartas siempre tienen sorpresas. Pero no te preocupes por eso Sakura. La carta The Love tú misma la creaste, gracias a tus sentimientos. La carta The Hope de seguro fue por lo mismo-  
  
-Por mis sentimientos.  
  
-Así es Sakura. Las cartas Sakura están conectadas contigo en mente y corazón, así que ellas también sienten lo mismo que tú. Tus sentimientos también han sido importantes para alimentarlas, pues la magia en parte se alimenta de tus sentimientos-  
  
-Ya veo. Entonces mis sentimientos son los que ayudan a las cartas a tener ese poder-  
  
-No sólo los sentimientos, también tus pensamientos, tu esfuerzo y la forma en que has manejado la magia-  
  
-Muy bien Kero, creo que ahora si ya estoy entendiendo. Espero que muy pronto sepa el porqué apareció esta carta-  
  
-Sé que muy pronto vas a saberlo-  
  
Sakura le dice buenas noches a Kero y ambos se van a dormir. Sakura se queda pensando en todo esto, y piensa que tal vez sus sentimientos por Shaoran le ayudaron a crear estas cartas. Pero también piensa el que sentirán ahora estas cartas por la pelea entre ambos.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harumi baja al sótano con una vela en mano, pues está muy oscuro. Había un desorden total. Estaba lleno de cosas viejas, polvo e insectos. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero tenía que averiguar lo que le había dicho esa voz. Caminaba lentamente, hacia el fondo. Ahí, encontró un librero, con bastantes libros y revistas. No sabía por donde empezar a revisar, así que empezó por los del centro. Tenía que encontrar algún libro que fuera diferente a los demás, algo que tuviera anormal. Revisó casi todos, hasta que su mano izquierda tocó uno muy grueso, sin páginas. Lo sacó y lo vio. Decía la palabra Dark, y era el libro descrito anteriormente. Harumi decidió abrirlo, y vio un montón de cartas. Eran de color moradas, con la insignia del sol y la luna negros, igual que el libro. Agarró la primera, la volteó y vio una figura, de una mujer. En la parte de debajo decía: The windy. Harumi leyó estas palabras, y lo que sucedió fue que salió del libro un espíritu negro en forma de un hombre, y éste se encerró en forma de una llave. La llave era de color negra, y en la parte de atrás, tenía la cabeza como de un pájaro con pico, con alas, de color morado. Harumi no podía creer lo que veía, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que agarrar la llave y decir unas palabras. Lo hizo y dijo: "Llave que guardas los poderes de la muerte y la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Harumi, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. Líberate!!! La llave se transformó en báculo. Ahora, lo que hizo fue tomar la carta, y pronunciar estas palabras: "Carta que fuiste creada por Dark, abandona esa vieja forma, y transfórmate, para servir a tu nuevo dueño, házlo por el nombre de Harumi: Windy!!! De la carta salió la mujer extraña, y un fuerte viento sopló. Todo lo que había en el sótano empezó a volar, y Harumi sólo lo veía feliz.  
  
-Por fin, lo que dijo mi mamá se cumplió, ¡ahora tengo poderes mágicos!-  
  
Al decir esto, la carta The Windy regresó a ser carta, y el viento dejó de soplar. Luego, nuevamente apareció el espíritu negro en forma de hombre, y le habló:  
  
-Haz conseguido liberar mi poder. Sé que tú vas a poder cumplir con mi venganza contra el mago Clow y todos los que tengan algo que ver con él-  
  
-¿Quieres decir que voy a hacer algo malo?-  
  
-Veo que eres una jovencita buena, pero creo que vas a tener que dejar de serlo algún día si quieres triunfar en la vida y cambiarla-  
  
-¿Entonces tengo que llegar a ser mala para que me vaya mejor en la vida?-  
  
-Así es, Harumi Magayashi. Te he concedido poderes mágicos, lo que tú y tu familia tanto deseaban, pero a condición de que hagas lo que te pido-  
  
-Si esto va a hacer que deje de ser pobre y tengamos una vida feliz, lo haré-  
  
-Muy bien Harumi, sabía que ibas a aceptar. Pero siento que así no va a ser suficiente, por lo que voy a tener que tomar una medida más drástica.-  
  
El espíritu se introduce dentro del cuerpo de Harumi. Ahora la joven buena se había convertido en una joven mala, que sólo conocía la oscuridad y la venganza.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol está sentado en el sofá, como casi siempre, meditando. Spinel Sun estaba a un lado, leyendo un libro, y Nakuru estaba durmiendo en su recámara. Eriol estaba tranquilo, cuando de repente da un salto y grita ¡no!  
  
-Eriol, ¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-Spinel, creo que hay malas noticias-  
  
-¿Es sobre el nuevo enemigo que predecías?  
  
-Así es Spinel. Por fin ha aparecido mi rival en poderes mágicos-  
  
-Sí lo recuerdo. Tú una vez hablaste de él. ¿Hablas del mago Dark Dead?-  
  
-Sí. El mago que una vez fue mi discípulo, pero quiso igualarse a mí, peor aún, ser más fuerte que yo. Por eso invocó a los poderes de la muerte y la oscuridad para hacerse poderoso y ser capaz de crear las cartas oscuras, iguales a las cartas Clow-  
  
-¿Y porqué volvió a aparecer?-  
  
-Dark Dead quería destruirme porque mi poder era mayor y él quería ser el más fuerte, pero yo no lo podía permitir y utilicé un hechizo para encerrarlo en su propio libro de las cartas. Como han pasado tantos años, pensé que ya había muerto dentro del libro, pero al parecer su espíritu aún quiere venganza y piensa destruirme-  
  
-Pero se supone que tú eres sólo la reencarnación de Clow, ¿contra quién planea la venganza?-  
  
-Contra todas las personas relacionadas con Clow, incluyéndome a mí, a ti, a Rubi Moon, a Yue y Kerberos, y también a mi descendiente del clan Li y en especial, la dueña de las cartas Clow, ahora Sakura- -Esto es terrible, ¿qué piensas hacer?-  
  
-Tengo que regresar a Japón para advertirle a Sakura y prepararla para la pelea. Pero antes voy a pasar a Hong Kong a avisarle a Li, pues él también está involucrado-  
  
-Pero ellos están peleados, ¿crees que quieran pelear juntos?-  
  
-No lo sé, pero para ganar esto se necesitan los sentimientos puros, y espero que ambos los sepan utilizar para derrotarlo-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
N. de la A: Ahora sí que la historia cambió por completo. Por fin aparecieron las cartas oscuras. Pobre Harumi, lo que le tuvo que pasar. ¿Podrá Sakura adivinar el verdadero significado de la carta The Hope antes de que sea tarde? ¿Qué planea el mago Dark Dead a partir de ahora? ¿Podrá Eriol convencer a Sakura y Shaoran de que peleen juntos? ¿Cómo reaccionará la familia de Harumi ante esta situación? La respuesta a estas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo. Reviews!!! Los necesito mucho.  
  
Mi mail es: bluegirl88_ccs@hotmail.com 


	3. Reencuentros

¡Hola! Ya está listo el tercer cap, y les aseguro que ahora sí hay escenas S+S y E+T! Hay más emoción, así que léanlo. Gracias a los que han escrito reviews una vez más. Y también les tengo la noticia de que pronto haré otro fic, pero no tendrá nada que ver con Card Captors, sólo utilizaré los personajes. Pero por lo pronto aquí les dejo este súper cap.  
  
*Disclaimer* Ya saben.  
  
"La fuerza de los sentimientos"  
  
Capítulo 3: Reencuentros  
  
Hong Kong- 10:00 am Shaoran está en su recámara leyendo un libro. Era viernes, y tenía el día libre, pues ese día era festivo y no tenía que ir a la escuela. Se despertaba muy temprano, y durante casi todos sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a estudiar, para ponerse al corriente con la escuela, pues a veces tenía que faltar para continuar con su duro entrenamiento. La ventana de su recámara estaba abierta, y podía sentir el viento. Las cortinas se movían, y Shaoran por un momento cerró los ojos para respirarlo. Pero la intensidad del viento se hizo más fuerte, y Shaoran sintió algo extraño.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que siento? Es una magia muy poderosa. No es posible.-  
  
En ese momento entra una mujer.  
  
-Shaoran, creo que ya te has dado cuenta-  
  
-Mamá, ¿Tú conoces esta presencia?-  
  
-No, debido a que está lejos de aquí. Lo único que siento es lo mismo que tú, magia poderosa-  
  
-Es que creo saber de donde proviene-  
  
-Shaoran, veo que el entrenamiento ha dado resultados, ahora puedes sentir magia aunque esté lejos y hasta reconocerla-  
  
-Creo saberlo, más no estoy asegurando-  
  
-¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas?-  
  
-Pienso que es de una carta Clow-  
  
-Pero ahora si estoy segura de que todas las cartas Clow fueron reunidas-  
  
-Lo sé, pero entonces ¿porqué siento esta presencia?-  
  
-No lo sé hijo, pero tal vez Sakura también haya sentido algo-  
  
-Rayos, Sakura.-  
  
De repente, Yelan y Shaoran sienten otra presencia, esta vez más cerca. Se trataba de un aura, también poderosa.  
  
-Hay otra presencia, y está muy cerca de nosotros-  
  
-Mamá, espera aquí-  
  
Shaoran sale de la recámara, baja las escaleras y abre la puerta. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que ahí estaba un joven de pelo azul, ojos azules y lentes, y a su lado estaban dos mujeres, ambas de pelo largo, color castaño, pero una tenía ojos grandes y se veía más joven que la otra, y un ser que parecía gato negro volando.  
  
-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-  
  
-Sabíamos que te ibas a sorprender, Li. Venimos porque ha sucedido algo realmente terrible-  
  
-¿Ustedes también sintieron esa presencia Hiragizawa?-  
  
-Así es, es por eso que estamos aquí. Necesitamos de tu ayuda-  
  
-¿De mi ayuda? No entiendo nada, por favor explíquenme-  
  
-Si nos dejas pasar a tu casa, con mucho gusto te lo diremos- Dijo una de las mujeres.  
  
-Está bien, profesora Misuki-  
  
Todos entran a la casa, y se sientan en el sofá.  
  
-Muy bien Li, ahora te explicaré todo lo que está pasando. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún existía el mago Clow, tuvo un discípulo, que era un joven como de tu edad, llamado Sai Kuronoshi y tenía un gran potencial mágico. Conoció a Clow un día en la calle. Sai estaba sentado en una banca, y se veía pensativo. Cloe sintió su aura, y vio que tenía un gran poder escondido, así que le habló, y él supo inmediatamente que era el mago Clow, pues era muy famoso por su poder, supongo que esto ya lo sabes. Sai se sorprendió mucho, y Clow lo invitó a ser su discípulo para ayudarlo a desarrollar su magia, y él aceptó. Él tenía magia por herencia de su padre, quien desde pequeño se dedicó a aprender y así se hizo mago. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Sai quiso ser más poderoso que Clow, así que hizo un hechizo para llamar a su padre que ya había muerto, para que le diera su poder, pero no respondió, y se le apareció a Sai un mundo lleno de oscuridad, y la muerte le brindó su poder. Sai admiraba mucho las cartas Clow, las que nunca pudo utilizar porque el mago se lo impedía, pues no lo creía capaz de usarlas. Así que creó las cartas oscuras con su poder. Clow no podía permitir que siguiera utilizando el poder de la oscuridad, pues hubiera causado graves problemas, y lo encerró en el libro de estas cartas. Sai se puso el nombre de Dark Dead, en honor a la muerte que le dio el poder de la oscuridad. Pero ahora regresó, alguien lo ha liberado del libro, y esta persona ahora tiene el poder de las cartas oscuras. Es por eso que sentiste la presencia de una carta Clow, pero lo que sentiste fue una carta oscura. Así que teníamos que informarte de esto, pues el mago está utilizando a esta persona para que utilice las cartas y nos destruya, no sólo a todos los que tengan algo que ver con Clow, sino también al mundo entero-  
  
-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, entonces las cartas oscuras tienen el mismo poder que las cartas Clow-  
  
-Al principio no lo eran, pero presiento que ahora si se igualan en poder, y quien sabe, hasta tal vez sean más fuertes-  
  
-¿Y dónde se encuentran en este momento las cartas?-  
  
-No lo sabemos con exactitud, lo único que sabemos es que están en Japón-  
  
-¡Están donde se encuentra Sakura!-  
  
-Sí, pues ahí también se encontraron las cartas Clow. Ella es la que está en más peligro, pues Dark Dead en este momento está buscando las cartas Clow , o más bien a la persona que las tiene para destruirla. Li, sé que tuviste problemas con Sakura, pero es necesario que unan fuerzas para ganar-  
  
-Oh no, Sakura está en problemas.- pensó.  
  
-Así que Li, tienes que dejar a un lado tus diferencias con ella, esto es algo más importante, por lo tanto, ¿qué decides?-  
  
Shaoran se queda pensando por un momento. Todos están impacientes, pues la decisión de Shaoran es muy importante para empezar a actuar.  
  
-Pues no tengo de otra, acepto-  
  
-Muy bien Li, pero no te veo muy convencido, veo que los problemas con Sakura son más graves de lo que pensaba-  
  
-Hace 5 años que no sé nada de ella, me hizo mucho daño y no pensaba volverla a ver, además no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar ella, ¿ya sabe algo sobre esto?-  
  
-Nosotros aún no hablamos con ella, pero como ella está más cerca de las cartas, de seguro ya sintió algo-  
  
-Está bien, si es por el destino de todos, acepto pelear-  
  
Eriol y la profesora Misuki se quedan viendo, pues no es lo que tenían planeado. Nakuru al ver esas miradas entendió que algo andaba mal con la respuesta de Shaoran, y Spinel seguía leyendo un libro, como siempre.  
  
-Shaoran, creo que tenemos que decirte lo más importante-  
  
-¿Qué sucede profesora?-  
  
En ese momento interrumpe Yelan.  
  
-Mamá, ¿escuchaste todo?-  
  
-Shaoran, que bueno que aceptaste esta misión, pero no lo hiciste con el corazón-  
  
-Tiene mucha razón, señora Li. Shaoran, lo que te iba a decir era que para poder ganar, se necesitan los sentimientos puros de aquellos que poseen magia-  
  
-¿Cuáles sentimientos?-  
  
-Me refiero a que necesitas unir los sentimientos puros que tengas con los de Sakura, o sea que tienen que eliminar el odio que sienten ambos, y utilizar la confianza, la sinceridad, y sobre todo, el amor y la esperanza-  
  
-La verdad es que precisamente porque no teníamos ninguno de esos sentimientos nos peleamos-  
  
-Te equivocas Li. Quizás no tenías la confianza y la sinceridad, pero si tenían los más importantes, el amor y la esperanza. Estos sentimientos son representados por las cartas The Love y The Hope. Sakura las creó porque ella tenía estos sentimientos, y eran gracias a ti. Por lo tanto estas cartas también las creaste tú, y si todavía la carta The Hope tiene poder, es porque aún ambos tienen estos sentimientos-  
  
-No lo sé Eriol. Ya veremos lo que piensa ella-  
  
-Está bien Li. Ya no diremos más. Ahora hay que ir a Japón para avisarle a Sakura y buscar las cartas oscuras-  
  
-Hijo, tienes mi bendición para que vayas. Te deseo mucha suerte, y espero que al encontrarte con Sakura te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos-  
  
-Gracias mamá. Prometo regresar cuando acabe con esta misión. Espero que los ancianos me dejen ir-  
  
-Yo les diré hijo. No te preocupes, además ya has entrenado lo suficiente. Necesitas un pequeño descanso- Lo dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
-Bueno Li, prepara tus maletas, porque ya nos vamos-  
  
Shaoran sube a su recámara, y Yelan agarra el teléfono y marca un número. Después de hablar por un minuto, cuelga.  
  
-¿Se puede saber a quién le habló?- Dijo Spinel, que no se veía interesado en la conversación de las cartas porque él ya sabía todo, pero sí que era metiche cuando alguien hablaba por teléfono.  
  
-A una prima de Shaoran para que lo acompañe. Creo que va a necesitar de cierta compañía para guiarlo-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Al siguiente día.  
  
Harumi aún sigue dormida. Sus padres estaban preocupados, pues no era normal que se despertara tarde, aún siendo fin de semana. Tsuyoshi decidió ir a despertarla.  
  
-Harumi, despierta, ya son las 11:00-  
  
Harumi no respondió.  
  
-Si no quieres que te haga cosquillas, despiértate ahora mismo-  
  
Harumi se voltea, y al abrir los ojos, Tsuyoshi se sorprende mucho.  
  
-Harumi, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Porqué tienes esa mirada?-  
  
-Hola hermano, cómo siempre estás alucinando, no tengo nada, es sólo que aún sigo media dormida-  
  
-Pero parecía como una mirada maligna, no sé, muy extraña-  
  
-Hermano de veras que las vitaminas que te estás tomando te han zafado los tornillos-  
  
-¿Y porqué te despiertas tan tarde?-  
  
-No lo sé, de repente me quedé bien dormida, hasta que tú me despertaste, pero ya quiero desayunar, tengo mucha hambre.-  
  
-Pues vamos a desayunar, es lo mismo de ayer, pues no había otra cosa-  
  
-En un momento voy, tengo que lavarme la cara y cambiarme de ropa-  
  
-Está bien-  
  
Tsuyoshi sale de la recámara, pero aún estaba preocupado. Esa mirada era tan penetrante, que hasta sintió como si lo hubieran hipnotizado. Harumi se lava la cara, se quita la pijama y se pone una blusa blanca de manga corta, unos shorts verdes y unos tenis. Ve la llave que traía colgando en su cuello, y luego el libro. Lo abre y toma unas cartas.  
  
-Creo que es el momento de enseñarles un poco de mi poder-  
  
Tsuyoshi veía que Harumi no bajaba de su recámara, y decide ir a ver. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y tuvo que gritarle varias veces, sin ninguna respuesta. Izayo sube para ver que pasaba, y entre los dos golpean la puerta hasta abrirla. La buscaron por todas partes, sin resultado, pero la ventana estaba abierta.  
  
-Papá, parece que Harumi se escapó por la ventana-  
  
-¿Pero porqué haría algo así?-  
  
-No lo sé, pero tenemos que ir a buscarla-  
  
Izayo y Tsuyoshi le avisan a Myako lo sucedido, y ésta se desmaya. Tsuyoshi se queda a cuidarla, e Izayo sale a buscar a Harumi.  
  
Harumi está en la calle observando a la gente del pueblo, cuando dice:  
  
-Tengo que encontrar a la persona que tiene las cartas Clow. Puedo sentir la presencia de las cartas, no tan cerca de aquí, pero tampoco tan lejos. Además veo que las cartas ya no tienen el poder de Clow, entonces de seguro ya cambiaron de dueño. Interesante. Ahora esto va a ser mucho más fácil para mí-  
  
Harumi llamó a la carta The Dash (carrera) para ir más rápido.  
  
-Por lo pronto utilizaré esta carta, después usaré The Fly, cuando esté más cerca-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura llega con Tomoyo a su casa, después de las clases. No había nadie, pues su papá y Touya estaban trabajando. Kero como siempre estaba comiendo postres, y las chicas se sientan en el suelo de la recámara de Sakura para platicar.  
  
-Sakura, has estado muy rara en estos dos días, ¿te pasa algo?-  
  
-Tomoyo, es que precisamente hace dos días sentí una presencia mágica que me ha intrigado mucho-  
  
-¿Una presencia? Pero ¿de qué se trataba?-  
  
-No me lo vas a creer, pero era de una carta Clow-  
  
-¿No se suponía que ahora sí con la carta The Nothing sellada, ya tenías todas las cartas Clow?-  
  
-Sí, es por eso que ni Kero ni yo sabemos que está pasando. Fue lo mismo que hace 5 años, cuando sentí la misma presencia, y se trató de esta carta que no conocíamos-  
  
-Tienes razón. Yo le puedo preguntar a Eriol que significa esto, al fin que ya somos muy amigos y nos comunicamos por correo electrónico-  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo. Me harías un gran favor-  
  
-No hay de que. Después de todo eso sería un buen pretexto para hacerlo venir a Japón-  
  
-¿En verdad quieres verlo?-  
  
-Sí, es que lo extraño mucho, creo que me gusta-  
  
-¡Vaya Tomoyo! Esa sí que es una sorpresa-  
  
-¿Te estás burlando?-  
  
-Claro que no, al contrario, estoy feliz porque sería genial que los dos fueran novios-  
  
-¿Crees que a él le guste?-  
  
-Estoy segura. Hazlo venir a Japón, me muero por ver cómo reacciona al verte-  
  
-Sí Tomoyo, yo también quiero ver a Spinel-  
  
-Kero, ¿a ti quién te llamó?-  
  
-Es que necesito ver a Spinel para que compitamos en el juego de las carreras, quiero demostrarle que he mejorado-  
  
En ese momento Sakura siente otra vez la presencia. Kero deja de comer, y Tomoyo sólo ve a Sakura preocupada.  
  
-Es otra vez la presencia de la carta Clow-  
  
-Si Sakura, parece que se está acercando cada vez más-  
  
Suena el timbre de la casa, y Sakura sale corriendo a ver. Tomoyo y Kero van atrás de ella, y al abrir la puerta.  
  
-Hola Sakura, cuánto tiempo sin verte-  
  
-No puede ser, ¿Eriol?-  
  
Tomoyo se queda paralizada al verlo, no se esperaba esta visita.  
  
-Tomoyo, has crecido mucho, además estás más bonita-  
  
-Eriol, aún no puedo creer que estés aquí, te he extrañado mucho-  
  
Tomoyo abraza a Eriol, y Sakura sólo los ve feliz. Pero al voltear a la calle, ve a un chico parado adelante del coche, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. El chico también voltea a verla, con una mirada seria. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, estaba muy desconcertada, con las manos sudando y su corazón latiendo muy fuerte.  
  
-Sha.. Shaoran.-  
  
N. de la A. Wow!!! Parece ser que la emoción aumenta cada vez más. ¡Por fin Sakura y Shaoran se reencontraron! Y qué decir de Tomoyo y Eriol, ellos si estaban felices. ¿Qué pasará ahora que se reencontraron? ¿Aceptará Sakura la misión que tiene junto con Shaoran? ¿Llegará Harumi a donde está Sakura? ¿Encontrará Izayo a Harumi? ¿Tomoyo y Eriol se harán novios? ¿Cómo reaccionará Touya cuando se entere de la llegada de Shaoran? ¿Quién era la chica que llamó Yelan para que acompañara a Shaoran? Las respuestas en el otro cap. Reviews plz!!!  
  
Bluegirl88 Mail: bluegirl88_ccs@hotmail.com 


	4. Las presentaciones

Hola de nuevo!!! Perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve muchas tareas en la escuela. Este el cuarto capítulo tan esperado, porque ahora sí van a saber lo que pasa después del reencuentro de S y S. Pero les tengo una mala noticia: ya no voy a actualizar pronto por 2 razones. La primera es que ya entro a exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar mucho, y la segunda es que no recibo los suficientes reviews para continuar con la historia. Mientras no reciba mínimo 5 reviews por cap, ya no voy a actualizarla. ¡Está padre la historia! Porfa dejen reviews, y muchas gracias a los que han escrito y han seguido mi fic. ¡Mil gracias! Pero lo que dije arriba es enserio, los reviews son los que me inspiran. Pero también una buena noticia, este capítulo lo hice largo para que no pierdan ningún detalle de la historia, y puse más escenas S+S y E+T.  
  
*Disclaimer* bla bla bla.  
  
"La fuerza de los sentimientos"  
  
Capítulo 4: "Las presentaciones"  
  
La felicidad de Eriol y Tomoyo se detuvo por un momento. Ahora había un ambiente de tensión. Sakura estaba en shock, y por dentro sentía una mezcla de sentimientos difíciles de conocer. Sin embargo, Shaoran estaba seguro de lo que sentía, al menos eso pensaba. Sentía el mismo odio que ha sentido por ella desde que cortaron, no le causó alegría verla, sólo estaba ahí por la misión de encontrar las cartas oscuras y detenerlas. Pero entonces, ¿porqué cuando se enteró que ella estaba en problemas, se preocupó por ella? ¿Porqué aún le importaba el bienestar de Sakura? Él por lo pronto no se preocupaba por encontrar la respuesta, él sólo pensaba en el odio y los recuerdos malos que tuvo con ella. Se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, cuando sale del coche una chica de pelo negro y dos coletas, y se acerca a Shaoran y le dice algo a su oreja, como si fuera un secreto.  
  
-Shaoran, no tienes que ser así con ella, ¿no puedes olvidar el rencor en este momento?, recuerda que tienen una misión que cumplir-  
  
Shaoran se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, y le dijo a la chica:  
  
-Espera aquí Meiling, no tardo-  
  
Sakura se sorprendió mucho al ver a Meiling, pero no se acercó a saludarla por temor a la reacción de Shaoran. Meiling tampocó la saludó, pues estaba esperando primero que Shaoran lo hiciera. Shaoran se dirigió a donde estaba Sakura, y ésta le preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-  
  
Shaoran se negó a contestar. Sólo le lanzó su mirada fría y seria, y entró a la casa.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi casa sin ninguna razón después de 5 años de no vernos?-  
  
-Eriol, será mejor que ya le digas lo que le tienes que decir rápido-  
  
Sakura estaba ahora muy molesta por el comportamiento de Shaoran. Eriol y Tomoyo también entraron a la casa, y los 4 se sentaron en la sala. Kero estaba escondido viendo todo, hasta que salió.  
  
-¡Hola Eriol! Qué bueno que veniste, necesito ver a Spinel-  
  
-No te preocupes, está en el coche, con Nakuru y la profesora Misuki-  
  
-¡Qué bien! Voy a ir por él para enseñarle que soy el mejor en los videojuegos-  
  
Kero está a punto de irse cuando ve a Shaoran. Kero también se había enterado de la pelea entre él y su ama, y cómo siempre no le ha caído bien.  
  
-Vaya chiquillo, con que estás aquí de nuevo-  
  
-Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no soy ningún chiquillo, peluche-  
  
-No soy un peluche, además creo que no deberías de estar aquí, ya no nos agrada tu visita, de hecho a mí nunca me ha agradado-  
  
-Cierra la boca peluche. Yo no vine a ver a Sakura, sólo vine por una misión muy importante que será mejor que escuches-  
  
Sakura se puso algo triste cuando Shaoran dijo que no había venido por ella, pero a la vez se desconcertó cuando dijo que había venido por una misión.  
  
-Ya veo. Es por eso que también Eriol está aquí-  
  
-Así es Kerberos. Pero también vinieron otros amigos-  
  
En ese momento entran 3 personas y un gato negro volando. Sakura ahora se puso muy contenta después de que las vio.  
  
-¡Nakuru! ¡Profesora Misuki!-  
  
-¿Cómo has estado Sakura?-  
  
-Muy bien, me da mucho gusto verlas, no me esperaba su visita-  
  
-Sakura, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte, pero tenemos que arreglar un asunto importante-  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo profesora?-  
  
-Eriol es el que te va a decir-  
  
-¡Hola Sakura!-  
  
-Meiling, hasta que me saludas-  
  
-Lo siento mucho, es que decidí esperar el momento indicado, jaja-  
  
-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, siéntense por favor-  
  
-Todas se sientan, y Spinel ve a Kero-  
  
-¡Spinel! Qué bueno que veniste, ahora si te voy a demostrar quien es el mejor en los videojuegos-  
  
-Muy bien Kerberos, yo también quería venir para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes contigo-  
  
-Por favor luego pelean, esto es algo muy serio, así que pongan mucha atención Kerberos y Sakura-  
  
Eriol les contó toda la historia del mago Dark Dead y las cartas oscuras. Sakura y Kero estaban muy sorprendidos, pues no esperaban que existiera otro mago con los poderes semejantes a Clow.  
  
-¿Entonces qué es lo que tengo que hacer para destruir las cartas?-  
  
-Sakura, tú eres la que está más en peligro, pues está buscando las cartas Sakura para quitártelas y eliminarlas. Por lo tanto, vas a tener que pelear junto con Li si quieren ganar esto-  
  
-¿Tengo que pelear junto con Shaoran? ¿No hay otra manera?-  
  
Shaoran sólo se le quedó viendo molesto.  
  
-Sakura, sé que ahora eres mucho más poderosa que antes, pero hace 5 años que no utilizas las cartas, así que tal vez éstas no tengan el poder suficiente para pelear, así que necesitas primero darles poder a las cartas para que puedan ganar, y esto sólo se puede con la fuerza de los sentimientos-  
  
-¿Quieres decir que con ayuda de mis sentimientos aumentaré mi poder?-  
  
-Así es. Es por eso que Sakura, Shaoran. Tienen que olvidar sus diferencias en este momento y descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos para poder acabar con esto-  
  
Sakura no sabía que decir. La verdad es que si iba a estar difícil olvidar el odio hacia Shaoran, además aún no le quedaba muy claro eso de la fuerza de los sentimientos, pero pues tenía que intentarlo. Shaoran sólo se quedó callado.  
  
-Shaoran, ¿estás dispuesto a olvidar el pasado para cumplir con esta misión?-  
  
-Es la misma pregunta que te hago a ti-  
  
El odio hacia Shaoran crecía aún más cada vez que le contestaba de esa forma a Sakura. Tomoyo estaba viendo a su amiga, y sabía que Sakura iba a aceptar, pero muy a la fuerza. Nakuru no estaba poniendo atención, sólo estaba volteando a cada rato a la puerta para ver si llegaba Touya, la profesora Misuki estaba viendo a Sakura y Shaoran cómo reaccionaban, Spinel sacó su libro para leerlo, y Kero y Meiling tenían que hacer algo por convencerlos.  
  
-Sakura, esto es algo muy grave, haz un esfuerzo por perdonarlo- dijo Kero.  
  
-Shaoran, entiendo que Sakura hizo mal, pero no puedes odiarla toda la vida, además sé que no podrías aunque quisieras- Le dijo Meiling a Shaoran en secreto.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados por un momento. Shaoran ya tenía una decisión, y Sakura estaba tan confundida, que no sabía que decir. Después de un rato, Shaoran dijo su decisión.  
  
-Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer por salvar al mundo del enemigo, acepto hacer las pases, pero muy superficiales, porque esto no se puede perdonar de repente, así que a ver que pasa más adelante, y también depende del comportamiento que tenga Sakura-  
  
Sakura ahora sí estaba a punto de reventar del coraje por las palabras de Shaoran. Ya no lo soportaba, pero tenía que ocultar el enojo y decir lo mismo.  
  
-Pues yo también estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Shaoran. A ver si ahora sí se preocupa más por los demás y no sólo por él mismo, además de que espero que coincidamos ahora sí en las ideas que tomemos-  
  
Shaoran sólo se volvió a quedar callado. No le veía el caso contestarle, pues no quería alargar más la pelea. Eriol, Nakuru y la profesora Misuki no estaban muy satisfechos con esa decisión, pero por lo pronto tenían que aceptarla.  
  
-Está bien, entonces creo que ha llegado la hora de prepararse, pues la persona que tiene las cartas se está acercando-  
  
-¿Sabes de qué persona se trata Eriol?-  
  
-No Kerberos. Lo único que sé es que no se siente que tenga suficientes poderes mágicos, por lo tanto lo más seguro es que aún no sepa utilizar las cartas correctamente, como le pasó a Sakura al principio-  
  
-Pero tal vez esta persona no sea tan débil como lo fue Sakura y aprenda a utilizarlas más rápido-  
  
-¡Shaoran, no digas eso!- Dijo Meiling.  
  
-¡Cómo te atreves chiquillo!- Dijo Kero.  
  
Sakura ahora se puso triste, pues no creía que aún pensara así de ella, si se suponía que antes de irse a Hong Kong después de su declaración, le había pedido disculpas por lo que pensó de ella al principio y por la pelea que habían tenido por las cartas. Después de estas palabras, las posibilidades de volverse a reconciliar eran mínimas.  
  
-Li, ya se había discutido antes en el pasado. Este no es momento de estar diciendo eso, se supone que iban a hacer el esfuerzo por trabajar en equipo. Además no sabemos cómo es esa persona, hasta que la veamos- Dijo la profesora Misuki.  
  
Shaoran sólo se resignó y aceptó. Tomoyo estaba como siempre grabando la conversación con su cámara, mientras Eriol tenía su mano en el hombro de ella. Tomoyo estaba muy feliz, y ahora si estaba segura de que lo quería más que a un amigo. Ahora lo único que esperaba era saber que sentía realmente Eriol.  
  
-Bien, ahora que todo está aclarado, ¿tenemos que quedarnos aquí con los brazos cruzados esperando a esa persona?-  
  
-Así es Meiling. No tiene caso ir a buscarla, pues falta poco para que llegue. Al parecer puede sentir la magia de las cartas Sakura, y por eso va a venir aquí. Después de que la veamos, ya veremos que hacemos-  
  
-Oigan, pero mi papá y mi hermano ya no tardan en llegar, ¿Qué es lo que les voy a decir?-  
  
-Es cierto, no nos podemos quedar aquí. Tampoco podemos escondernos porque va a sentir la magia de las cartas, ¿entonces que hacemos? Dijo Kero.  
  
-Creo que tendremos que ir a casa de Tsukishiro-  
  
-¿A casa de Yukito? ¿Pero porqué ahí Eriol?-  
  
-Mi casa ya no existe, además necesitamos hablar con Yue-  
  
-Pues no tenemos de otra. ¿Pero entonces dónde pensaban hospedarse?-  
  
-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora Sakura. Vámonos de una vez, asegúrate de llevar las cartas contigo y a salvo-  
  
-¿Pero que va a pasar cuando mi familia no me encuentre en casa?-  
  
-Usa la carta The Mirror- Dijo Shaoran.  
  
Como Sakura no confiaba en Shaoran, ella pensó que le había dicho tonta en forma indirecta, pero tenía razón, era lo único que podía hacer y no se le había ocurrido nada en ese momento.  
  
-Está bien-  
  
Sakura convierte la llave en báculo y llama a la carta The Mirror. La carta toma la figura de Sakura, y se pone muy contenta al ver a su dueña, pues desde hace 5 años que no la veía.  
  
-Hola de nuevo, carta The Mirror. Me da mucho gusto verte otra vez, pero tengo que salir y necesito que me reemplaces aquí en mi casa como siempre-  
  
-Claro, no hay problema-  
  
-Cuando lleguen mi papá y mi hermano, trata de hacer lo que te digan, ah, y vas a disfrutar de una cena deliciosa-  
  
-¿Su hermano?-  
  
-Así es, ¿hay algún problema con él?-  
  
-No, ninguno-  
  
-Bueno, pues te lo encargo mucho. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por regresar temprano, nos vemos-  
  
Todos los que estaban ahí se salen. La carta se preocupa por un poco por la reacción de Touya al verla otra vez, pero a la vez se pone muy feliz porque le tiene que agradecer los listones que le regaló hace 6 años con otro regalo. Kero y Spinel se ponen tristes porque no van a poder jugar videojuegos por lo pronto. Eriol toma la mano de Tomoyo, y ésta se sonroja. La profesora y Nakuru sólo se le quedan viendo a esta linda pareja, y Sakura y Shaoran salen separados y con caras enojadas. Meiling sale junto con Shaoran, y ella le dice algo y Shaoran se rió. Sakura al ver esto se molestó aún más, pero muy en el fondo le dolía, porque tal vez ahora sí Meiling iba a tener oportunidad con Shaoran, aunque según tenía entendido a Meiling ya no le interesaba, pero a Shaoran quien sabe.  
  
Todos se dirigieron al coche, pero sólo había cupo para cinco personas, y eran siete, sin contar a Kero y Spinel.  
  
-Creo que no vamos a caber-  
  
-Es cierto Nakuru. Entonces dos personas van a tener que irse aparte- Dijo la profesora Misuki.  
  
-Podemos irnos caminando Tomoyo y yo, ¿no hay ningún problema?-  
  
Tomoyo se sonrojó aún más cuando Eriol dijo eso, que estaba a punto de desmayarse.  
  
-Para nada, ya me acostumbré a ir a todos lados caminando-  
  
Pero Meiling interrumpe y se le ocurrió decir algo inoportuno:  
  
-Oigan, pero yo quería platicar con Daidouji y a mí no me gusta caminar. ¿Qué les parece si mejor se van Kinomoto y Shaoran?-  
  
Todos se sorprenden, y Eriol y Tomoyo entendieron lo que Meiling estaba pensando. Sakura y Shaoran tampoco eran tontos, y estaban dispuestos a decir que no.  
  
-Está bien, Sakura y Li se irán caminando-  
  
-Yo no estoy de acuerdo Hiragizawa-  
  
-Yo tampoco-  
  
-Pues Tomoyo y yo ya cambiamos de opinión y queremos ir en el coche, así que allá nos vemos-  
  
Se suben rápidamente al carro, y cierran las puertas en las narices de ambos. Sakura y Shaoran se quejan, pero arrancan y se van tan rápido, que no los escucharon. Se quedaron parados y callados por un rato, ambos viendo para diferentes lados, hasta que Shaoran se dignó a decir algo.  
  
-Bueno, si te vas a quedar ahí parada, entonces me voy-  
  
-Pues tú tampoco te estás moviendo-  
  
-No tienes porque hacer lo mismo que yo. Te puedes ir a la hora que quieras-  
  
-Pues entonces ¿porqué te quedaste parado?-  
  
-Porque se me dio la gana- Así estuvieron discutiendo, hasta que una presencia los interrumpió.  
  
-No puede ser, es otra vez la presencia-  
  
-Está muy cerca. Ya viene para acá-  
  
-Shaoran, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-  
  
-Pues tendremos que enfrentarla-  
  
En ese momento aparece una chica en el cielo, sentada sobre un báculo con alas. No se alcanza a ver su cara, pues está cubierta con una capa con gorro. La chica desciende poco a poco, hasta que llega al suelo frente a Shaoran y Sakura. Las alas del báculo desaparecen, y la chica sólo se les queda viendo.  
  
-No puedo creerlo, ese báculo es igual al que yo tenía cuando aún eran las cartas Clow-  
  
-¿Quién eres?-  
  
Muy pronto lo vas a saber. He venido aquí porque estoy buscando las cartas del mago Clow, y sentí su presencia en este lugar. ¿Quién de ustedes dos las tiene?-  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se miraron, y al parecer tenían algo en mente.  
  
-Yo las tengo- Dijo Sakura  
  
-Ya veo. Así que tú eres la nueva dueña, pude sentir que las cartas ya no tenían el poder de Clow. Jaja, ahora tienen un poder mucho menor-  
  
-¿Para qué demonios quieres las cartas?-  
  
-Supongo que la reencarnación de Clow ya te habrá contado la historia del mago Dark Dead, porque estoy segura que existe una reencarnación. Clow nunca va a dejar de existir en este mundo, con tal de seguirle demostrando al mundo su "maravilloso" poder que tiene. Pues yo quiero las cartas para de una buena vez acabar con todo lo relacionado con su magia, y demostrarle al mundo el poder de las cartas oscuras y establecer al nuevo rey de la magia, Dark Dead-  
  
-Entonces tú eres la reencarnación del mago Dark Dead-  
  
-No lo soy, sólo soy una descendiente de él, con tendencias a tener magia. Recibí el poder de las cartas oscuras, y sólo estoy cumpliendo con su objetivo, para también demostrarle a todos que no soy sólo una chica pobre y tonta como creen, sino que soy una chica con poderes mágicos y capaz de controlarlos-  
  
-No tienes que hacer esto para demostrar que no eres pobre ni tonta-  
  
-¡Cállate! Tú tienes el poder de las cartas Clow, ¿Cómo es posible que no las uses cuando se te de la gana para lo que quieras? Si tienes magia, algo que no cualquiera tiene, ¿Cómo la puedes desaprovechar así? Es por eso que también te voy a destruir a ti y a todos los relacionados con Clow, porque no saben aprovechar el verdadero poder que les dejó Clow-  
  
-Mira niña, no tenemos tiempo de andar oyendo tonterías. Yo soy descendiente del mago Clow, así que yo también tengo magia. No tenemos que utilizarla para demostrarle a todos que somos diferentes a ellos, ni para controlarlos. Tú aún eres una principiante y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera estás conciente de lo que estás diciendo, sólo el mago Dark te está usando para cumplir con su objetivo, pero no te dio su magia por pensar en ti.-  
  
-Ya me cansé de oírlos. Yo sólo vine para presentarme y advertirles de que las cartas Clow o cómo se llamen ahora serán destruidas, al igual que todos ustedes. Así que díganle eso a la reencarnación de Clow y a los guardianes, y prepárense, porque voy a estar muy cerca de ustedes-  
  
-La chica llama a la carta Bosque, y el ataque va contra Sakura y Shaoran. Shaoran se mueve rápido, pero Sakura no y las ramas la atrapan.  
  
-¡Sakura!-  
  
Sakura no puede hablar. Siente que no puede respirar, pues la están apretando muy fuerte.  
  
-Jajaja. No puedo creer que la dueña de las cartas no haya sido capaz de defenderse de ese ataque. Anda, a ver si puedes utilizar las cartas ahora-  
  
Shaoran saca el péndulo en forma de globo, y lo convierte en espada. Logra cortar las ramas, y Sakura cae al suelo inconsciente.  
  
-Veo que el descendiente de Clow resultó ser más listo-  
  
-¡No es posible que tus cartas sean las mismas que las de Clow!-  
  
-Jajaja, te equivocas. Quizás sean las mismas figuras, pero el poder de cada una es diferente. Creeme que las cartas oscuras son ahora mucho más poderosas, sólo que aún no demuestran ese poder. Bueno, entonces ya están advertidos-  
  
La chica llama a la carta The Fly, el báculo le vuelven a aparecer las alas, se monta sobre él y se va volando. Shaoran ve a Sakura en el suelo, y va con ella.  
  
-¡Sakura, despierta!-  
  
No respondía. Shaoran se sentía mal por eso, parecía ser que estaba muy preocupado por ella. Le dolía lo que le había pasado. -Sakura, por favor, tienes que despertar-  
  
Como no respondió, Shaoran la cargó y se dirigió a la casa de Yukito con Sakura en sus brazos. Mientras caminaba, Shaoran se dijo a sí mismo:  
  
-Me las vas a pagar niña, por haber lastimado a Sakura-  
  
N. de la A. Bien, bien, bien. Creo que ya se le aclararon algunas dudas, y por fin vieron la reacción de Sakura y Shaoran cuando se reencontraron. ¡Vaya que sí se odian! Se la pasaron peleando, pero Meiling se pasa de buena, todo por que se reconcilien. Y Eriol y Tomoyo, ¡ellos sí que se aman! Aunque Eriol aún no lo dice, pero es lo más seguro, por como trató a Tomoyo. Jajaja, ojalá a Tomoyo se le haga. ¿Qué pasará ahora que apareció por fin Harumi? ¿Podrán pronto saber cómo es ella? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sakura? ¿Se recuperará? ¿Porqué Shaoran se preocupó por ella? ¿Podrán trabajar en equipo para cumplir con la misión? Ya saben, 5 reviews por cap y actualizo pronto, y espero acabar ya con estos exámenes. Mejor ya me voy a estudiar, ya es tarde. Bye!  
  
Comentarios, lo que quieran saber a: bluegirl88_ccs@hotmail.com 


	5. Cerca del enemigo

Hola otra vez!!!! Como ven estoy de vuelta, y estoy muy contenta porque ya acabé los exámenes y me fue muy bien, jeje, y ya estoy de vacaciones, por lo que ahora sí tendré tiempo de escribir este fic más rápido. En cuanto a los reviews, pues pienso que tampoco voy a ser tan exigente, pues me gustaría acabar esta historia para continuar con otra. No sé para cuando la acabe, pero espero que pronto, aunque con el paso que voy, creo que si me voy a tardar en acabarla. ¡Ni siquiera sé como va a acabar! Las ideas se me vienen a la mente de repente, por lo tanto estos capítulos son improvisados. Jajaja, y no me salen tan mal. Bueno ya, nuevamente muchísimas gracias a los que me han escrito reviews, sobre todo a ti aleirbag!!! Y perdón por no haber ido a tu fiesta. Y como disculpa te dedico este capítulo. Pero también gracias a los demás, les prometo en el próximo capítulo mencionarlos. Bueno ya basta de tanto hablar y mejor ya voy a comenzar, porque al rato tengo que ir al cine.  
  
*Disclaimer* Ok, esta será la última vez que escriba esto.  
  
"La fuerza de los sentimientos"  
  
Capítulo 5: "Cerca del enemigo"  
  
Eran las 7:00 de la noche. Ya estaba a punto de anochecer, y Sakura y Shaoran ni sus luces. Estaban todos muy preocupados, esperándolos impacientemente en la casa de Yukito Tsukishiro. Ahora era Yue, pues todos necesitaban hablar con él. Eriol le había contado ya todo, y Yue estaba muy molesto. No podía creer que el mago Dark haya regresado, pues ellos se odiaban. Yue era tan fiel guardían de Clow, que no podía permitir que existiera alguien que quería ser más poderoso que él, mucho menos un discípulo suyo. Por eso cuando el mago Dark todavía era Sai, el discípulo de Clow, cada vez que veía a Yue, tenía una mirada fría y profunda, tal como la que tuvo Harumi cuando vio a su hermano Tsuyoshi. Kero no conocía a Sai, pues él se la pasaba comiendo y casi no le hacía caso a lo que hacía Clow, mucho menos estaba presente cuando iban sus discípulos a visitarlo. El único que estaba siempre al lado de Clow, y más atención le ponía cada vez que iban sus discípulos, era Yue. Eriol sabía que por fin había aparecido la persona que tiene las cartas oscuras, y que se había enfrentado a Sakura y Shaoran. Eriol también podía sentir que el aura de Sakura estaba débil, por lo que pensó que había sido herida. Todos los demás le preguntaron a Eriol que había pasado con ellos, pero Eriol sólo se quedaba callado, pues no quería preocuparlos hasta que llegaran. La profesora Misuki sólo dijo que estaban bien, y que iban a llegar, pues ella también sabía lo que había pasado. Kero sentía que el aura de Sakura no era normal, por lo que se puso un poco tenso. Tomoyo era la más preocupada, pues temía que algo malo le había sucedido a su mejor amiga Sakura. Nakuru sólo estaba tomando una taza de té sin decir una sola palabra, Meiling estaba también preocupada, y más por Shaoran, pero no tanto como Tomoyo, pues sabía que Shaoran podía defenderse ante cualquier problema, y Spinel estaba como siempre, leyendo su libro. En ese momento, se escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta, y Tomoyo inmediatamente fue la primera en ir a abrirla. Cuando lo hace, ve a Shaoran serio, con Sakura inconsciente cargándola en sus brazos.  
  
-¡Dios mío, Sakura!-  
  
-Daidouji, ¿me puedes decir donde hay una recámara?-  
  
-Sí, hay una al fondo del pasillo-  
  
-Bien, no pregunten nada ahora, luego les digo, lo que importa es que ella esté bien-  
  
Shaoran se dirigió a la recámara para dejar en reposo a Sakura. Todos los que estaban ahí estaban muy desconcertados, pues querían saber que le había pasado a Sakura. Pero los que estaban más sorprendidos eran Eriol, Meiling y la profesora, pues habían notado la reacción de Shaoran ante la situación de Sakura, y sólo sonrieron. Tomoyo rápidamente fue por una toalla con agua caliente, Kero fue directo a la recámara para estar con Sakura, Nakuru fue por un algodón y alcohol, Meiling fue a acompañar a Shaoran, y Eriol, Yue y la profesora se quedaron en la sala a esperar. Shaoran sólo se le quedaba viendo a Sakura. Estaba muy confundido, pues no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento. Pensaba que había dejado el odio a un lado en ese instante, para pensar nuevamente en lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella. Veía que había cambiado mucho, y que ahora era aún más bonita. Ahora tenía el cabello un poco más largo, era más alta y seguía estando en forma, pues continuaba en la clase de deportes y también en las porras. Pero lo que más le dolía, era que no podía ver esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa tan cautivadora que siempre tenía. Todo esto se le vino a la mente, cuando interrumpen Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero y Nakuru.  
  
-Sakurita, pobre Sakurita- Dijo Kero.  
  
-¿Está herida?-  
  
-No lo sé Daidouji. Hay que revisarla-  
  
Tomoyo empieza a checar si Sakura tenía alguna herida, mientras Nakuru sostenía la toalla con agua caliente y el algodón con alcohol para ver si reaccionaba. Tomoyo entonces ve algo en su espalda y brazo derecho.  
  
-Tiene una cortada grande en su espalda y una raspadura en el brazo-  
  
-Hay que desinfectar las heridas-  
  
Nakuru y Tomoyo se encargaron de curarla. Le aplicaron la toalla con agua caliente en la frente, y trajeron otra toalla con agua fría para aplicarla sobre las heridas. Shaoran y Meiling ahora estaban afuera, junto con los demás.  
  
-¿Ahora sí nos vas a decir que sucedió?-  
  
-Sí Meiling. Hiragizawa, por fin apareció ante nosotros el nuevo enemigo-  
  
-Fue lo que sentí. ¿Y que clase de persona era?-  
  
-No la pudimos ver, pues tenía tapada la cara con un gorro y una capa, pero era la voz de una chica y tenía un báculo muy parecido al de Clow, y las cartas tenían las mismas figuras de las que tiene Sakura-  
  
-Ya veo. Tal como me temía, las cartas oscuras son una copia de las cartas Clow, pero el poder es diferente-  
  
-Así es Hiragizawa. Utilizó la carta Bosque, y yo pude esquivarla, pero Sakura no reaccionó a tiempo y la atacó. Al parecer Sakura no pudo sentir la presencia de la carta, y no entiendo porque yo sí-  
  
-Con eso se demostró que esas cartas son muy poderosas. Tú tienes más desarrollada esa habilidad Li. Sakura debió sentirla, pero tal vez algo le sucedió en ese momento que no le puso atención-  
  
-Los poderes de ese mago no pueden superar a los de Clow- Dijo Yue.  
  
-Se supone que así debe ser porque nadie ha sido capaz de sobrepasar el poder tan grande del mago Clow Reed y mucho menos un discípulo, pero pues no sabemos que pudo haberle pasado a Dark en el tiempo que estuvo encerrado-  
  
-Lo que importa ahora es encontrar a esa niña y enseñarle una buena lección-  
  
-Shaoran, espero que no te molestes con esta pregunta, pero ¿porqué te preocupaste tanto por Sakura al llegar?-  
  
-Meiling, esta pregunta no viene al caso ahora, además no me preocupé mucho, lo único que hice fue traerla a que reposara, pues ni modo que la dejara ahí tirada-  
  
-Bueno Shaoran, como tú digas.-  
  
-Está bien, piensa lo que quieras, lo que más importa como dije es acabar de una buena vez con las cartas oscuras, y pienso ir a buscarla para terminar esto-  
  
-Li, ni se te ocurra ir solo, recuerda que necesitas de Sakura para hacer esto-  
  
-Sakura aún está muy débil. Necesita reposar y por lo que vi, aún no está preparada para esta batalla-  
  
-¡Te equivocas Shaoran!-  
  
-Oh no, Sakura ¿Qué haces levantada? Tienes que descansar-  
  
-Shaoran, ya estoy bien, gracias a Tomoyo y Nakuru. Quiero decirte que yo también quiero ayudar a acabar con esas cartas, y esta vez no me lo vas a impedir-  
  
-Sakura, entiende, esto es muy peligroso, aún no tienes la suficiente capacidad para-  
  
-¿Para tener una batalla? Por Dios Shaoran, ¿acaso no recuerdas el juicio final? ¿Y los sucesos extraños? ¿Y la batalla contra Eriol? ¿Y la pelea con la carta The Nothing? Todos esos sucesos los pude superar, además Eriol me dijo que mi poder ha incrementado mucho, ¿Y me dices que no puedo contra esto?-  
  
-Sakura, entiende por favor, no quiero que te expongas a esta situación-  
  
-¿Qué te sucede Shaoran? ¿Ahora me estás protegiendo? De veras que no te puedo entender, y nunca podré hacerlo-  
  
Sakura aún no entendía el porque Shaoran insistía tanto en evitar que se expusiera al peligro. Se veía que se preocupaba por ella, pero no entendía el porqué ese cambio de comportamiento hacia ella, aunque como siempre tenían diferentes formas de pensar y por eso siempre tenían que pelearse. Shaoran tampoco sabía porqué estaba diciendo eso. De repente algo hizo decirlo, pero él también estaba confundido. No quería que Sakura pensara que estaba preocupado por ella hasta que él estuviera seguro de lo que sentía, así que tuvo que cambiar de opinión y decir otra cosa:  
  
-Mira Sakura, yo no estoy tratando de protegerte, sólo dije eso para convencerte de que no pelearas, porque yo quiero pelear por mi cuenta y no soportaría pelear con una mujer débil y que no le gustan las peleas-  
  
Todos se sorprendieron bastante con lo que dijo Shaoran. A Sakura le dolió mucho lo que dijo, por un momento pensó que realmente se preocupaba por ella. Nuevamente Sakura se sintió mal, y llegan Tomoyo y Nakuru.  
  
-Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa?-  
  
-Sakura, te dijimos que necesitabas descansar, aún estás débil-  
  
-Tomoyo, Nakuru, no me siento bien-  
  
-¡Sakura!-  
  
Sakura nuevamente se desmaya. Si de por sí no estaba 100% recuperada, después de esta discusión con Shaoran, menos lo va a estar. Tomoyo y Nakuru llevan a Sakura a la recámara otra vez. Shaoran sólo se voltea, pues no quería verla en ese estado. En el fondo se sentía muy culpable, sentía que a él también le dolía cada vez que decía cosas contra Sakura, pero como es tan orgulloso, no quería aceptar que realmente se preocupaba por ella. Meiling le estaba reclamando a Shaoran su comportamiento hacia Sakura cuando no se siente bien, y Shaoran sólo se queda callado y viendo hacia el suelo.  
  
-Creo que lo mejor será llevar a Sakura a su casa para que repose ahí, ya es tarde-  
  
-Tienes razón Eriol. ¿Pero cómo le vamos a hacer para llevarla a su recámara y que no se den cuenta de que en realidad estaban con la carta The Mirror?- Dice Meiling.  
  
-Yo puedo llevarla a su recámara volando, sólo espero que la carta esté ahí para hacer el cambio-  
  
-Buena idea Yue- Dijo Eriol.  
  
-Shaoran, ¿podrías llevar a Sakura al coche?-  
  
-Pues no tengo de otra Meiling-  
  
Shaoran y Meiling entran a la recámara para ayudar a Sakura. Tomoyo estaba muy molesta con Shaoran por haberla tratado de esa forma sabiendo que no estaba bien, y Shaoran lo notó, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Las heridas de Sakura ya estaban desinfectadas, y dentro de pocos días iban a cicatrizar y curar. Shaoran carga nuevamente a Sakura en sus brazos, hasta llevarla al coche. También se subieron Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero y Nakuru como conductora. Yue se fue volando. Shaoran no quiso ir, pues quería evitar más problemas de los que ya había causado, y sobre todo no quería ver a la familia de Sakura, en especial a Touya.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Touya y Fujitaka llegaron a su casa, para preparar la cena. Cuando Fujitaka vio a Sakura, no se dio cuenta de que no era la verdadera, y Touya, a pesar de que ya no tenía poderes mágicos, conocía perfectamente a su hermana y si vio que era la carta The Mirror. La carta Sakura cenó normalmente, y cuando Fujitaka se fue a su recámara, Touya aprovechó para interrogar a la carta sobre la verdadera Sakura.  
  
-A pesar de que ya no tengo magia, puedo reconocerte-  
  
-Si ya lo sabía, desde que llegó me percaté de que ya me había reconocido-  
  
-Hace mucho que no te veía, eso quiere decir que Sakura otra vez está en aprietos-  
  
-La verdad no lo sé, pero es verdad, hace mucho que no nos veíamos-  
  
-Es cierto. Sólo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo a Sakura. Por cierto, ¿todavía tienes los listones que te regalé hace 6 años en Navidad?-  
  
-Por supuesto, desde ese entonces no me los he quitado-  
  
-Qué bueno que conserves mi regalo todavía-  
  
-Y precisamente quería verlo porque yo también le tengo un regalo de agradecimiento-  
  
-Ah sí, ¿y cuál es?-  
  
La carta Sakura está a punto de enseñarle el regalo, cuando siente la presencia de la verdadera Sakura.  
  
-Disculpa, luego te lo doy, tengo que irme-  
  
La carta sube rápidamente a la recámara de Sakura, y Touya nota algo extraño. Entonces se dirige a la puerta para ver si ya había llegado Sakura. La carta abre la ventana, y ve a Yue con Sakura. Se mete junto con Kero, y deja a Sakura en la cama, y la carta Sakura regresa a ser carta The Mirror. Yue regresa a donde estaba el coche, y rápidamente se van. Touya abre la puerta, y no ve nada, así que se dirige a la recámara, donde ve a Sakura en la cama, como dormida. Touya siente que ella es ahora sí su hermana, pero no nota que estaba herida.  
  
-Veo que otra vez tienes problemas con esas cartas, espero que no te pase nada-  
  
Touya después de decir eso se sale de la recámara. Kero se encarga de cubrirla bien con las sábanas, y decide quedarse a su lado para cuidarla hasta que despertara.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eran las 11:00 pm, y la familia de Harumi estaban muy preocupada por ella, porque Izayo no pudo encontrarla, y no regresaba. Myako no paraba de llorar, y Tsuyoshi no dejaba de pensar en donde se pudo haber ido, y en la mirada que le hizo a él en la mañana. Por otro lado, Harumi llega volando a su casa, y entra por la ventana de su recámara. Tsuyoshi escucha unos ruidos que venían de ese lugar, y va rápido a ver. Cuando entra, ve a Harumi sentada a un lado de la cama.  
  
-¡Harumi! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-  
  
Harumi estaba viendo el suelo, cuando Tsuyoshi escucha que estaba llorando.  
  
-Harumi, estás llorando, ¿qué te pasó?-  
  
-Tsuyoshi, tienes que ayudarme-  
  
-¿Para qué?-  
  
-Lo que pasa es que ya no aguanto la escuela en la que estamos, sólo se la pasan molestándome, por favor, quiero cambiarme a la escuela privada de Tomoeda-  
  
-Pero Harumi, somos muy pobres, nuestros papás no podrán pagarla, además, yo no he visto que te molesten y dime que tiene que ver esto con que te hayas salido de la casa-  
  
-Claro que van a poder pagarla, porque tengo buenas calificaciones y si estoy becada en esta escuela, de seguro me van a dar otra beca allá, y tú no lo has visto porque no vas en el mismo salón que yo, enserio, no tengo amigos, y me salí de la casa para caminar y tratar de olvidar esta difícil situación, pero no pude, no dejo de pensar en esto, por favor, tienes que ayudarme a convencer a mis papás, además si me cambian a mí también te cambiarían a ti y tendríamos una mejor educación-  
  
-No lo sé Harumi. En este momento mis papás están muy molestos contigo porque te saliste sin su permiso y nos preocupaste mucho, y no me convence mucho lo que me estás diciendo, la verdad es que no creo poder ayudarte-  
  
-Ah no, entonces voy a tener que convencerte a la fuerza-  
  
Harumi otra vez pone esa mirada fría y oscura, y Tsuyoshi ahora queda hipnotizado.  
  
-Está bien Harumi, los voy a convencer a toda costa, para que ya no te molesten-  
  
Harumi y Tsuyoshi bajan de la recámara hacia donde estaban los papás de ambos.  
  
-¡Hija! Por Dios, ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti-  
  
-Estoy bien mamá, sólo salí a respirar el aire fresco al parque-  
  
-Eso no es cierto. Te fui a buscar ahí y no estabas, estoy muy molesto por lo que hiciste Harumi, mereces un buen castigo-  
  
Harumi otra vez pone esa mirada, y ahora Izayo y Myako también están hipnotizados.  
  
-Lo siento hija, no importa que te hayas escapado, lo que importa es que ya estás aquí sana y salva-  
  
-Papá, mamá, quiero hablar con ustedes. Harumi me dijo que quiere cambiarse de escuela porque sus compañeros del salón se la pasan molestándola y ya no soporta esa situación, y los dos queremos recibir una mejor educación y estar en una mejor escuela, así que queremos cambiarnos a la escuela privada de Tomoeda. Por el dinero no hay problema, pues ambos estamos becados y no pagarán mucho. Por favor, es por nuestro bien-  
  
Gracias al hechizo de Harumi, Izayo y Myako no lo pensaron mucho.  
  
-Por supuesto Tsuyoshi, no podemos permitir que los compañeros de Harumi la sigan molestando, además ustedes se merecen estar en una mejor escuela. Mañana mismo los cambiaré-  
  
-Por mí no hay ningún problema, aquí el que decide es tu papá y ya decidió-  
  
-Mil gracias papá. Ahora sí voy a vivir mejor y más tranquila-  
  
Harumi se va a su recámara, al igual que Tsuyoshi, Izayo y Myako.  
  
-No fue tan difícil convencerlos de que me cambiaran de escuela. Ahora que conocí a la dueña de las cartas Clow y a su descendiente, estoy segura de que tienen dinero y la única escuela en la que pueden estar es en la privada. Ahora voy a estar más cerca de ellos, jajaja-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo, Nakuru, Meiling y Yue regresan a la casa de Yukito. Ahí estaban Shaoran, Eriol y la profesora Misuki esperándolos, para ponerse de acuerdo ahora en donde se iban a hospedar. Yue para esto regresó a ser Yukito, aunque para Yukito no se sorprendió al verlos ahí, ya que él mismo los recibió en su casa, y como ya sabe de la existencia de su otra identidad, ya no tiene ningún problema cuando cambia a Yue y regresa a ser Yukito.  
  
-Si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa, como la última vez que vinieron Meiling-  
  
-Daidouji, esta vez somos más, no queremos causarte tantas molestias-  
  
-Yo también puedo ofrecer mi casa-  
  
-Gracias Tsukishiro. Entonces lo que podemos hacer, es que Meiling, Nakuru y Kaho se vayan a la casa de Tomoyo, y Shaoran y yo nos quedamos aquí-  
  
-Por mí no hay ningún problema Eriol, ya le hablé por teléfono a mi mamá para decirle que estaba aquí, y aproveché para pedirle permiso y aceptó- Dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Está bien, pero recuerda Shaoran que el lunes tenemos que ir a la escuela-  
  
-Es cierto Meiling, no me acordaba que mi mamá se encargó de inscribirnos en la misma escuela donde estudiamos hace 6 años-  
  
-Entonces otra vez nos vamos a ver-  
  
-Así es Daidouji, y también vamos a ver a Sakura-  
  
-Rayos. Voy a estar en el mismo salón de Sakura otra vez.-  
  
-Ahora sí te vas a tener que aguantar Shaoran, a ver si así se reconcilian de una buena vez-  
  
-No creo Meiling, yo pienso que nos vamos a pelear más-  
  
-Disculpa Eriol, pero ¿tú también vas a ir a la escuela con nosotros como antes?-  
  
-Pues desde que empecé a tomar clases particulares en mi casa, no me interesaba entrar a la escuela, pero si es para estar contigo, lo haré-  
  
-¿Enserio Eriol? ¡Gracias!-  
  
Tomoyo le da un abrazo a Eriol, y todos los que estaban se ponen felices por la nueva pareja que aún no eran novios pero sabían que pronto lo iban a hacer.  
  
-Ojalá Sakura y yo hubiéramos sido así como Hiragizawa y Daidouji.- Piensa Shaoran.  
  
-Está bien, ya entendimos que se quieren, pero ya es tarde y será mejor irnos a dormir, recuerden que mañana es domingo y tenemos que continuar con la misión y ver que Sakura ya esté bien- dijo la profesora Misuki.  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo sólo se sonrojaron, se despidieron de beso y Tomoyo junto con Meiling y Nakuru se fueron con el chofer de Tomoyo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Domingo, 9:00 am  
  
Era un mundo oscuro. En el fondo se veía el templo, y en la parte de arriba, se veía una sombra. No se apreciaba muy bien de quién era, pero tenía la figura de una chica, con una coleta. Tenía en su mano derecha el báculo igual al de Clow, y en su mano izquierda tenía unas cartas, también muy parecidas a las de Clow. Sakura estaba abajo, con un vestido blanco, y una capa, un sombrero y unos zapatos de color azul cielo. En su mano izquierda también tenía el báculo de estrella, y en su mano derecha las cartas Sakura. Del lado izquierdo de Sakura, estaba un chico en el suelo mal herido, no podía moverse, pero estaba conciente. La chica en ese momento dice unas palabras, y utiliza la carta The Thunder para atacar a Sakura. Ella utiliza la carta The Jump, y logra escapar del trueno. Sakura ahora utiliza la carta The Windy, pero a la chica no le hace nada. Sakura se sorprende al ver que no le afectó el ataque. La chica ahora usa la carta The Freeze (Hielo), y Sakura llama a la carta The Shield, (escudo) y logra protegerse del ataque. Sakura llama a la carta The Fire, pero la chica llama a la carta The Water, y contrarresta el fuego, y el agua alcanza a Sakura y la manda al suelo. La chica aprovecha la oportunidad y utiliza la carta Bosque otra vez, para de una vez ahorcarla. Las ramas están a punto de atrapar a Sakura, cuando se atraviesa el chico y él es el que queda atrapado. Sakura no podía creerlo, y el chico dice unas palabras, antes de quedar inconsciente, aunque al parecer estaba muerto. Sakura sentía un dolor por dentro, un sentimiento difícil de explicar. Este sentimiento hace que aparezca la luz que salvará al mundo.  
  
-¡Sakura, despierta!-  
  
Sakura abre los ojos, y se encuentra con Kero.  
  
-Como siempre, otra vez estabas soñando-  
  
-Kero, ¿qué me pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-  
  
-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que ya estás en tu casa y ya descansaste, son las 9 de la mañana y será mejor que comas algo, necesitas reponer energías-  
  
-Kero, el sueño que tuve fue algo extraño-  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-  
  
-Soñé que peleaba con una chica que traía el báculo igual al de Clow y las cartas. Esa era la misma persona que vi ayer, pero otra vez no le pude ver la cara, pues estaba oscuro. Y estaba a punto de atacarme cuando otra persona se atraviesa enfrente de mí y recibe el ataque, y ya no recuerdo nada más-  
  
-Recuerda que los sueños tienen un significado Sakura. Los sueños que has tenido han significado algo, como el futuro- -Es cierto, tal vez eso suceda en el futuro, pero no recuerdo tampoco quien era la persona que se atravesó para salvarme-  
  
-No te esfuerces en recordarlo Sakura. Ya sabrás luego quien es, lo que quiero ahora es que vayas a desayunar-  
  
-Sí Kero, pero esa persona se me hacía muy conocida-  
  
Sakura se levanta de la cama, se dirige al tocador y ve que ahí estaban las cartas, y la estaba primero era la carta The Hope. Cuando la ve Sakura, se le viene el recuerdo de esa persona.  
  
- Oh no, ¿eras tú Shaoran?-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
N. de la A: Por fin acabé!!! Este capítulo ha sido el más difícil que he escrito, pues no se me ocurría que poner. Espero que le hayan entendido, y también gustado. ^_^ La historia ya se está poniendo cada vez más dramática, y ¿qué onda con el sueño de Sakura? Estaba muy feo, ¿Era Shaoran ese chico que salvó a Sakura? ¿Qué pasará ahora que Harumi se va a inscribir en la misma escuela de Sakura? ¿Porqué Shaoran se preocupó por Sakura? ¿Seguirán las peleas entre ellos después de esto? ¿Cuándo se van a animar Eriol y Tomoyo a declararse su amor? ¿Qué regalo le quería dar la carta The Mirror a Touya? ¿Qué hará Touya cuando vea a la verdadera Sakura? ¿Qué seguirá ahora? Todas las respuestas en el próximo capítulo, cada vez más emocionante. Y porfa, escriban reviews!!!!  
  
Bluegirl88  
  
Mail: bluegirl88_ccs@hotmail.com 


	6. Frente a frente

Hola de nuevo!!!! Ando un poco triste, porque no me han llegado muchos reviews, pero como había dicho antes, aún así voy a acabar la historia, y mientras también voy a ponerme a leer otros fics y a continuar con mi segundo fic. Les tengo una buena noticia: en este capítulo ahora sí va a haber muchas escenas S+S, y tal vez hasta ya se reconcilian, quien sabe ^__^, ya lo verán. Creo que en estos capítulos había puesto más escenas E+T, y ni sé porque, porque la verdad yo prefiero la pareja S+S. Pero quise ser un poco mala, por eso hice que se enojaran. ~__~ ¡No se molesten! Si hice que se enojaran fue para darle un poco más de emoción a la historia, pero van a ver que todo se va a arreglar. Gracias por los reviews!!! Al final voy a mencionar a los que me han escrito reviews, y van a ver lo que les escribí. ^__^  
  
"La fuerza de los sentimientos"  
  
Capítulo 6: Frente a frente  
  
Sakura estaba algo inquieta con el sueño que había tenido. Sabía que tal vez se hacía realidad, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Shaoran haya aparecido de esa manera.  
  
-Shaoran. Por favor. Que no le pase nada.-  
  
-¿Dijiste algo Sakura?-  
  
-No, nada Kero. No te preocupes, ya voy a ir a desayunar-  
  
Sakura deja la carta The Hope en su lugar, se pone las pantuflas, y baja a desayunar.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En la casa de Yukito, Shaoran fue el primero en levantarse, estaba en la sala y tenía el teléfono en la mano. Había marcado muchas veces el número de la casa de Sakura, pero siempre que lo hacía colgaba inmediatamente.  
  
-Rayos, ¿Qué me está pasando? Porque. ¿me preocupa tanto?-  
  
Shaoran necesitaba saber el estado de Sakura. Se sentía algo culpable, pero había algo más que sólo culpa. Cuando le iba a marcar una vez más, aparece una sombra en la pared, como que se acercaba alguien.  
  
-No tienes porque pretender asustarme, puedo sentir tu aura Hiragizawa-  
  
-Lo sé Li, no tienes que decírmelo-  
  
-¿Para qué me quieres?-  
  
-¿Qué no puedo venir aquí a sentarme?-  
  
-Bueno yo.-  
  
-Estabas llamándola a ella ¿verdad?-  
  
(sonrojado) -No para nada, sólo quería llamar a casa de Daidouji para hablar con Meiling-  
  
-Hasta tu misma cara te delata que estás mintiendo.-  
  
-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?- (y deja el teléfono en su lugar)  
  
-Está bien Li, ahora vamos a hablar de lo que vamos a hacer para detener las cartas oscuras-  
  
-Sí, eso está mejor. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a esa chica y saber donde vive-  
  
-Es cierto. En estos momentos puedo sentir su presencia, pero muy débil, eso quiere decir que no está tan cerca-  
  
-Pero para habernos encontrado tan rápido a mí y a Sakura, de seguro está en un lugar lejano pero no está fuera de Japón-  
  
-Es lo más probable. No va a pasar mucho tiempo para que la volvamos a ver, estoy seguro que ella va a regresar por nosotros-  
  
-O dirás, por Sakura-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? Se supone que ella está en contra de todos los relacionados con Clow, incluyéndote a ti-  
  
-Es cierto Li, pero lo principal son las cartas Sakura, así que a la que realmente quiere eliminar primero es a Sakura junto con las cartas-  
  
Mientras Eriol y Shaoran estaban hablando, Meiling y Tomoyo entraron por la puerta trasera de la casa, porque querían darles una sorpresa. Nakuru, Spinel y la profesora Misuki se quedaron afuera. Justamente cuando ellas iban a sorprenderlos, escucharon que los dos estaban hablando, así que se quedaron cerca para escucharlos.  
  
-Eso no lo voy a permitir. ¡Ni lo sueñes! A Sakura nadie le hace nada-  
  
-(Riéndose) ¿Y ese cambio tan repentino de actitud hacia Sakura? Me sorprendes mucho Li, de veras que ni tú mismo te entiendes-  
  
-(Más sonrojado que la primera vez) ¡Cállate Hiragizawa! No es lo que tú piensas.-  
  
-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a qué te referías? Acéptalo Li, aún la quieres-  
  
-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Cómo voy a seguirla queriendo después de lo que me hizo? Sí sólo es una niña inmadura-  
  
-Eso fue en el pasado, y eran muy jóvenes. Ahora tienen 17 años, estoy seguro que si se dan otra oportunidad, esta vez va a funcionar-  
  
-Pues yo no lo creo. Aún la sigo odiando por eso, y la voy a odiar por siempre-  
  
-Está bien Li, lo que tú digas. Pero ya te veré cuando Sakura esté con otro.-  
  
-¿Sabías Hiragizawa que eres insoportable?-  
  
-Para ti siempre lo he sido-  
  
-Ya me aburrió esta conversación. Ahora vamos a hablar de ti y Daidouji. ¿Qué te traes con ella? Porque por lo que he visto, se ve que te interesa mucho-  
  
-Así es. Desde que estábamos en la primaria, me pareció que era una chica muy linda, así que cuando me fui a Inglaterra, no dejaba de comunicarme con ella por correos electrónicos, y cada vez que hablaba con ella, me gustaba más hasta que desde hace un año que estoy enamorado de ella-  
  
-¿Tú Hiragizawa enamorado? Apenas lo creo-  
  
-Sabes Li, tú también eres insoportable, de por sí jamás nos hemos llevado bien, y ahora que te estoy contestando la pregunta que me hiciste, te comportas de esa manera. Al menos yo sí acepto mis sentimientos-  
  
-¿Qué quisiste decir?-  
  
-Eso lo debes de saber tú-  
  
-Pues no lo sé ni me importa. Si dije eso fue porque desde que te conozco no me imaginé verte enamorado y mucho menos de Daidouji-  
  
-¿Porqué lo dices?-  
  
-Pues nada más, ni yo sé porque. Pero te deseo lo mejor con ella. Espero que su relación si funcione, no como la de Sakura y yo-  
  
-Pues estoy seguro que la nuestra si va a funcionar, porque tenemos 17 años y porque nosotros si aceptamos lo que sentimos-  
  
-Está bien, está bien, como tu digas. ¿Y cuando te le piensas declarar?-  
  
-Aún no lo sé. Pienso que en este momento no se me hace conveniente, porque prefiero concentrarme más en la misión, lo más seguro es que se lo diga hasta que hayamos acabado con esto-  
  
-A ver si aguantas-  
  
-Es la última vez que hablo de esto contigo-  
  
-Lo mismo digo-  
  
-¡Chicos, ya dejen de pelear!-  
  
-¿Meiling? ¿Daidouji? ¿Cómo entraron?-  
  
-Queríamos darles una sorpresita, así que entramos por la puerta de atrás-  
  
-Y sí que me sorprendieron-  
  
-¿Escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando Tomoyo?-  
  
-No, acabamos de llegar-  
  
Meiling y Tomoyo obviamente habían escuchado lo que decían de Sakura y Tomoyo, se sorprendieron bastante, sobre todo Tomoyo, quien se puso un poco triste porque no se le iba a declarar pronto, pero también se puso feliz porque ya estaba segura de lo que sentía él por ella. Meiling por otro lado, estaba muy feliz porque al parecer Shaoran aún quería a Sakura, y pensó que ahora sí iba a hacer todo lo posible por juntarlos de nuevo. Ambas decidieron fingir que no habían escuchado nada.  
  
-Así es, ¿y de que estaban hablando?-  
  
-De nada importante Meiling, sólo cosas de la misión-  
  
-Mmm, ya veo-  
  
-¿Y a qué se debe su agradable visita, srta. Tomoyo?-  
  
(Sonrojada) -Pues vinimos por ustedes para ir a visitar a Sakura-  
  
-Eso me parece bien, pero aún no hemos desayunado y Yukito sigue dormido-  
  
-Nosotras tampoco. ¿Pues entonces que les parece si vamos por Sakura y nos vamos a desayunar todos a algún lugar?-  
  
-Eso me parece bien Meiling-  
  
-Vaya Shaoran, hasta que estás de acuerdo conmigo-  
  
-Mejor no digas nada Meiling y ya vámonos. Voy a dejarle un recado a Tsukishiro de que salimos y no tardamos-  
  
Shaoran sale de la sala, y Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol sólo se quedan viendo, y después se empiezan a reír.  
  
-Shaoran anda muy extraño últimamente-  
  
-Sí Tomoyo, como que cambió desde que llegó a Japón y vio a Sakura-  
  
-Oigan, Tomoyo, Eriol, tengo una gran idea para que Shaoran y Sakura se reconcilien-  
  
-¿De qué se trata?-  
  
-Miren, hay que buscar una manera de dejarlos solos-  
  
-¿Y cómo le vamos a hacer?-  
  
-Yo sé como, este es el plan.-  
  
Meiling les dice el plan que tiene en mente para que Shaoran y Sakura se reconcilien de una buena vez, y Eriol y Tomoyo sólo escuchan con atención.  
  
-Me parece excelente Meiling, cuenta con mi apoyo-  
  
-Pues a mí sólo me interesa reconciliarlos para que puedan cumplir con la misión, así que acepto-  
  
-Muchas gracias, sólo espero que funcione, porque estoy segura de que esos dos aún se quieren pero no lo quieren admitir-  
  
-¿De qué estaban hablando sin mí Meiling?-  
  
-Errrr, de nada Shaoran, mejor ya vámonos porque se nos hace tarde, y los demás nos esperan afuera- &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Buenos días Sakura-  
  
-Buenos días papá-  
  
-¿Te sientes bien hija? Es que te noto algo pálida-  
  
-No, estoy bien papá, quizás no dormí bien, es todo-  
  
-Vaya monstruo, por fin te despertaste-  
  
-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy ningún monstruo!-  
  
-Ya dejen de pelear, ya está listo el desayuno-  
  
Sakura se sienta en el comedor, y Touya alcanza a ver una cicatriz en su codo derecho.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó en el codo Sakura?-  
  
(nerviosa) -Nada importante, sólo cuando iba rumbo a la escuela en patines me caí-  
  
Touya no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta, pues la había notado nerviosa y después de que ayer se salió de la casa.  
  
-Está bien Sakura, te voy a creer-  
  
-¿Qué quisiste decir?-  
  
-Nada-  
  
Sakura está a punto de desayunar unos ricos hot cakes, cuando alguien toca la puerta.  
  
-¿Quién interrumpió mi desayuno?- Dijo Touya.  
  
-Yo voy a abrir la puerta-  
  
Sakura la abre y se lleva una grata sorpresa.  
  
-¡Tomoyo, Meiling! No las esperaba por aquí tan temprano.-  
  
-Venimos para ver como seguías-  
  
-Bueno. (en voz baja) Ya me siento mejor.-  
  
-¿Te sucedió algo malo Sakura?-  
  
-No hermano, no me pasó nada-  
  
-¿Estás segura?-  
  
-Sí, y ya no me preguntes, ya te dije que sólo fue una caída-  
  
(en voz más baja) -Sakura, no sabía que tu hermano aún no sabía de tus heridas-  
  
(También en voz baja) -Y no quiero que se entere Tomoyo, no quiero preocuparlo ni a él ni a mi papá-  
  
-Bueno Sakura, ya que estás mejor, venimos para invitarte a desayunar, vamos a ir todos-  
  
-¿A desayunar? Si eso iba a hacer cuando ustedes llegaron-  
  
-Pues puedes desayunar eso mañana, o dárselo a Kero-  
  
-No es por la comida, sino por el permiso-  
  
-No te preocupes Sakura, puedes ir si quieres-  
  
-¡Gracias papá! Esperen un momento, sólo me voy a cambiar, no me tardo-  
  
Sakura se va a la recámara, y Touya presiente algo extraño afuera. Cuando ve a Meiling.  
  
-Disculpa, ¿Tú vienes de Hong Kong verdad?-  
  
-Errrrr.. Así es-  
  
-Entonces si tú estás aquí.-  
  
Touya ve un coche negro afuera de la casa. Touya siente que hay alguien dentro que no le agrada mucho, así que decide ir a investigar.  
  
-Disculpe, ¿A dónde va?-  
  
-A buscar a tu primo-  
  
Meiling y Tomoyo estaban algo asustadas. Touya se había dado cuenta de que Shaoran estaba ahí, y tenían miedo de su reacción.  
  
-Gaki, no seas cobarde y sal del carro-  
  
Como los vidrios estaban polarizados, no se podía ver quien estaba dentro, pero los de adentro si podían ver quien estaba afuera.  
  
-¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentarlo Li?-  
  
-No le tengo miedo. Además ya tengo 17 años y ya puedo enfrentarlo-  
  
Shaoran decide salir del coche para arreglar la situación con Touya de una buena vez.  
  
-Sabía que estabas aquí. Ahora sí me las vas a pagar por todo el daño que le hiciste a Sakura-  
  
-No sé que tantas mentiras te haya dicho ella para que te pusieras así, pero lo que sí puedo decir y que es verdad, es que ambos nos hicimos daño, no sólo yo-  
  
-Yo sabía que tú no eras buena elección para ella. Sólo eres un gaki despreciable-  
  
-Piensa lo que quieras, tampoco voy a convencerte de lo que realmente sucedió. Y ya no tienes porque preocuparte, entre Sakura y yo ya no hay nada, ahora nos odiamos-  
  
-Pues espero que ya no te le vuelvas a acercar. Es por eso que no voy a dejarla ir contigo a desayunar-  
  
-¡No puedes hacer eso hermano! Mi papá me dio permiso y además yo voy porque Tomoyo y Meiling me invitaron, nada más-  
  
-Pero vas a estar cerca de este gaki-  
  
-No importa, yo ya tengo la suficiente edad para defenderme sola, además entre él y yo ya no hay ningún tipo de relación-  
  
A Shaoran y Sakura les pesaba mucho decir que ya no tenían ninguna relación y que se odiaban. Pero tenían que decirlo para evitar mayores problemas.  
  
-Está bien Sakura, cuídate. Y ustedes niñas, cuídenla mucho-  
  
-Lo haremos-  
  
Touya se mete a la casa y Tomoyo y Meiling se meten al coche. Sakura para esta ocasión traía una blusa de tirantes blanca y pegada, y una falda corta, un poco arriba de las rodillas, lisa de color rosa, también pegada, unas sandalias blancas y su peinado era una sola coleta con un moño rosa, y dos mechones enfrente de su cara. Este conjunto de ropa resaltaba su esbelta figura, y Shaoran sólo se le quedó viendo algo impactado, y se puso algo rojo. A Sakura no se le notaba mucho la cicatriz que tenía en su espalda, pues parte de la blusa la cubría.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-  
  
Shaoran en ese momento reaccionó y volvió a ponerse serio y frío con Sakura.  
  
-¿Ya estás feliz de que tu hermano te haya protegido después de todas las mentiras que le dijiste sobre mí?-  
  
-Yo sólo le dije la verdad-  
  
-Está bien, como tú quieras, ya me harté de estar discutiendo siempre contigo-  
  
-Tú eres el que siempre empieza a discutir-  
  
Shaoran lo único que hizo fue subirse al coche sin decir nada, y Sakura, muy molesta, tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Eriol vio todo lo que sucedió, y pensaba a sí mismo:  
  
-Estos chicos están entre la barrera del amor y el odio. Espero que pronto sepan descubrir el camino correcto para que esta misión se cumpla-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Los papás de Harumi salieron muy temprano para ir a cambiar de escuela a ella y a su hermano, para que mañana mismo ya fueran a la escuela privada. Harumi, estaba en su recámara viendo las cartas oscuras, y pensando en un plan para empezar a actuar en contra de Sakura y los demás.  
  
-Veamos. ¿Cuál carta puedo utilizar para darles un pequeño susto?-  
  
Harumi no se decidía, hasta que vio la carta The Snow.  
  
-Primero voy a empezar con una pequeña tormenta de nieve. Ya después iré tomando medidas más drásticas-(y se ríe)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura y los demás llegan a un restaurante llamado "The Pancake House" donde su especialidad, obviamente, son los pancakes (hot cakes)  
  
-Esto era precisamente lo que estaba a punto de desayunar-  
  
-Pero los de aquí son más ricos- Dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Todos se sientan en una mesa donde había 8 sillas (3 de un lado, 3 del otro lado, y una en cada orilla) y quitaron la de una orilla, pues eran 7 personas. Meiling se sentó al lado derecho de Tomoyo, y del lado izquierdo de ella se sentó Eriol. En una orilla se sentó la profesora Misuki, y del otro lado se sentaron Nakuru, Sakura y Shaoran respectivamente.  
  
-¿Porqué me tuve que sentar aquí?-  
  
-No te quejes Shaoran, fue el lugar que te tocó- -Pero Meiling.-  
  
Sakura sólo se quedo callada, no tenía ganas de quejarse por su lugar.  
  
-Buenos días, yo soy la mesera que los va a atender el día de hoy, ¿qué es lo que van a ordenar?-  
  
-A todos traíganos la orden de pancakes, y un jugo de naranja-  
  
-¿Algo más señorita?-  
  
-No gracias, por el momento eso es todo-  
  
Todos se quedaron callados viendo a Meiling muy seriamente, y a Meiling le apareció una gota en la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que eso era lo querían todos, por eso vinimos aquí-  
  
-Pues fue tu idea de venir a este lugar Meiling, no nos preguntaste a nosotros a donde queríamos ir-  
  
-Pero tampoco se negaron a venir aquí, lo siento, espero que les gusten los pancakes y el jugo de naranja a todos-  
  
-No te preocupes Meiling, a todos nos agradan los pancakes-  
  
-Gracias profesora-  
  
Así estuvieron platicando. Tomoyo, Meiling y la profesora le estaban contando a Eriol como les fue en la casa de Tomoyo anoche; Nakuru estaba platicando con Sakura, y Shaoran seguía serio y callado, un poco sonrojado, al estar a lado de Sakura.  
  
-Ese perfume. ¿Porqué ese perfume de flores de cerezo me vuelve loco? Rayos. Se siente tan bien estar a su lado. y más con esa ropa y ese perfume.- Pensó. Después les trajeron el desayuno, y ahora se pusieron a desayunar rápidamente, pues ya eran como las 11:30 am y tenían mucha hambre. Después de desayunar, Meiling les hizo una señal con su mirada a Tomoyo y Eriol para llevar a cabo su plan.  
  
-En un momento regreso, no me tardo-  
  
Eriol sale y se dirige al baño.  
  
-Oigan chicos, ya que acabamos de desayunar, ¿porqué no nos vamos a divertir un rato?-  
  
-¿A dónde Meiling?-  
  
-A un departamento-  
  
-¿A un departamento? ¿Estás loca Meiling?-  
  
-No lo estoy. El departamento es de la mamá de Daidouji. Se supone que nos íbamos a quedar en su casa, pero su mamá se le hizo mejor que nos quedáramos en el departamento para estar más cómodas. Está muy padre, pues tiene alberca, canchas de tenis y hasta un restaurante a lado. Más bien parece un hotel-  
  
-Pues a mí me parece que es muy buena idea, se ve divertido- Dijo Eriol.  
  
-Anda Sakura, vamos, para enseñarte el departamento, pues no te lo he enseñado-  
  
-Me encantaría Tomoyo, pero no tengo permiso, y luego si mi hermano se entera... no me va a ir tan bien-  
  
-¡Vamos Sakura!-  
  
Se oyó una voz del bolso de Sakura.  
  
-¿Kero? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-  
  
-Pues no me ibas a dejar solo en la casa aburrido y sin comer verdad? Así que me escondí en tu bolso para venir-  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso Kero, algún día te van a descubrir-  
  
-Pues no me importa, ¡Tengo hambre!-  
  
-Como siempre de glotón-  
  
-¡Cállate gaki! Ya te las verás conmigo cuando salgamos de aquí-  
  
-Kero, mejor cállate tú y ya toma tu pancake-  
  
Sakura le dio a Kero el pancake que sobró de su desayuno, y Kero se mete al bolso para disfrutarlo.  
  
-No puedo creerlo, nunca va a cambiar-  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura-  
  
-¿Spinel? Tampoco te había visto-  
  
-Es que también estaba escondido en el bolso de Nakuru-  
  
-Spinel, métete a la bolsa de inmediato-  
  
-Qué mala eres Nakuru-  
  
Spinel también se mete en el bolso.  
  
-Por el permiso no tienes que preocuparte Sakura, ya le hablé a tu papá por mi teléfono y dijo que estaba bien-  
  
-¿Enserio Eriol? ¿Y mi hermano no sabes que dijo?-  
  
-Tu hermano no estaba, se fue a trabajar-  
  
-¿Ves Sakura? Ahora sí ya nos podemos ir, nos la vamos a pasar muy bien-  
  
-Pero yo no traigo ropa para meterme a la alberca-  
  
-Yo te puedo prestar Sakura. De hecho ahí tengo un traje de baño que te había confeccionado desde hace un tiempo especialmente para ti-  
  
(con una gota en la cabeza) -Gracias Tomoyo-  
  
-Mesera, por favor la cuenta- Dijo Nakuru.  
  
La profesora Misuki ve a Shaoran demasiado serio.  
  
-¿Sucede algo Li?-  
  
-No es nada-  
  
-Ya no te preocupes por lo que pasa con Sakura. Muy pronto todo se va a arreglar con ella, sólo tienes que seguir a tu corazón-  
  
Shaoran reaccionó.  
  
-¿A qué se refiere?-  
  
-Muy pronto lo sabrás-  
  
La profesora se para y se sale, junto con todos los demás. Nakuru deja el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa, y Shaoran sólo se queda sorprendido.  
  
-La profesora sigue siendo misteriosa-  
  
Shaoran alcanza a los demás, y se van todos al departamento.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En el departamento.  
  
Todos se fueron a cambiar para meterse a la alberca. Shaoran y Eriol fueron los primeros en salir, y rápidamente se metieron a la alberca, para competir a ver quién nadaba más rápido.  
  
-Esta es la revancha de la competencia de hace 6 años-  
  
-Ya veremos que tanto has mejorado Li-  
  
Los chicos empiezan la pelea. En ese momento, llegan las chicas en traje de baño, más precisamente en bikini. Nakuru y la profesora se acuestan sobre una toalla para asolearse, mientras que las otras 3 sólo están viendo la competencia. Kero y Spinel salen de los bolsos, y se van a jugar videojuegos, pues el departamento también tenía eso.  
  
-¡Vamos Eriol tú puedes!- Grita Tomoyo.  
  
-Vamos Shaoran! Dice Meiling.  
  
-¿A quién apoyas tú Sakura?-  
  
-A los dos Tomoyo-  
  
Sakura estaba viendo a Shaoran. Veía que había crecido mucho, y se veía más atractivo y fuerte. Esta vez pudo apreciarlo mejor, pues estaba en traje de baño. Veía que se había ejercitado mucho, pues su pecho y sus músculos se veían más fuertes. Sakura se sonrojó al verlo, y Tomoyo lo único que hizo al verla fue reírse.  
  
Al acabar la competencia, Shaoran fue el que ganó.  
  
-Creo que ahora al que le tocó ganar fue a mí-  
  
-Veo que ya tenías práctica-  
  
-Me hice más fuerte gracias a los duros entrenamientos que tuve para continuar con el clan Li-  
  
-Ya veo. Con que entrenaste estos años para convertirte en el nuevo líder-  
  
-Así es. El próximo año ya podré ser el líder-  
  
-Pues espero que seas un buen representante del clan-  
  
-¡Shaoran, felicidades!-  
  
-Gracias Meiling-  
  
-Eriol, lo hiciste muy bien-  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo. Me impresiona mucho verte, te ves muy bien-  
  
-Tú también estás muy apuesto-  
  
Eriol no se puede aguantar las ganas, y le da un abrazo muy fuerte. Tomoyo le responde, y Eriol le dice algo en el oído:  
  
-¿Quieres meterte a la alberca?-  
  
-Me encantaría-  
  
Eriol carga a Tomoyo y la avienta a la alberca. Eriol también se mete, y en ese momento le da un beso suave y cálido a Tomoyo. Ella se sentía en las nubes, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Tomoyo tenía sus brazos en la nuca de Eriol, y él tenía sus brazos en la espalda de ella.  
  
-A esta parejita ya se le hizo- Dijo Meiling.  
  
-Que bueno, me da mucho gusto por Tomoyo- Dijo Sakura.  
  
Shaoran después de secarse con la toalla, se le queda viendo otra vez a Sakura. Veía que con bikini se apreciaba aún más su belleza, era prácticamente irresistible. Meiling vio que Shaoran estaba algo distraído viendo a Sakura, así que puso en acción la parte más importante del plan.  
  
-Oigan chicos, quiero enseñarles la recámara, está muy grande y bonita, vamos-  
  
Meiling y Sakura se ponen un short y una blusa, y Shaoran sólo se pone una playera, y se dirigen a la recámara, y Eriol y Tomoyo se separan.  
  
-Ahora es el turno de ellos-  
  
-Así es Eriol. Espero que funcione-  
  
Después de decir esto, se vuelven a acercar más, hasta que nuevamente sus labios se juntan, esta vez con más intensidad.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Meiling, Sakura y Shaoran entran a la recámara donde estaba durmiendo ella, pues el departamento tenía 3 recámaras, y en cada una dormían Meiling, Nakuru y la profesora Misuki. La recámara era muy amplia, tenía una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y bordadas con hilo dorado. Las paredes eran de color blancas también, al igual que las cortinas. Todo era blanco, hasta la pequeña sala que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama. El baño tenía jacuzzi, y tenía mosaicos de color verde mármol. La televisión era muy grande, y tenía más de 500 canales. Era prácticamente un sueño vivir ahí.  
  
-Está muy bonita Meiling. Es hermosa-  
  
-Ya veo que Daidouji si tiene dinero, y mucho-  
  
-Qué bueno que les haya gustado. Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi, pero lo malo es que sólo voy a estar aquí por unos cuantos días-  
  
-Pero no sabemos exactamente cuántos Meiling, hasta que cumplamos con la misión-  
  
-Pues espero que sean muchos, me la estoy pasando muy bien aquí-  
  
-Pero la diversión no va a durar mucho, hasta que encontremos nuevamente a esa persona con las cartas oscuras-  
  
-Bueno, en lugar de hablar de eso, les voy a traer unos bocadillos de la cocina, no tardo-  
  
Meiling sale, y cierra la puerta con seguro por afuera, para que no salgan. Shaoran se queda viendo las paredes de la recámara, y Sakura se sienta en la cama, a esperar a Meiling. Pasaron unos minutos, y Meiling no llegaba.  
  
-Meiling ya se tardó mucho-  
  
-Es cierto, voy a ir a buscarla-  
  
Sakura intenta abrir la puerta, pero se da cuenta de que estaba cerrada.  
  
-Creo que nos quedamos encerrados-  
  
-No puede ser, de seguro fue Meiling, me las va a pagar-  
  
-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-  
  
-Si los llamamos, no nos van a hacer caso, estoy seguro de que esto de traernos aquí ya lo tenían bien planeado Meiling y los demás-  
  
-Pues a mí me agradó venir aquí, me la estoy pasando muy bien-  
  
-Sí, yo también-  
  
En ese momento Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron viendo. Sus corazones no dejaban de latir fuertemente, la sangre fluía rápidamente en sus cuerpos, hasta llegar a sus mejillas, y ponerlos rojos. Shaoran no podía aguantar ni un solo minuto más ese deseo de tenerla cerca, de respirar una vez más ese perfume tan agradable de flores de cerezo. El odio que sentía hacia ella por unos segundos había quedado atrás.  
  
-Sakura.-  
  
-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?-  
  
-Yo. bueno. yo.-  
  
Shaoran se va acercando a ella.  
  
-Sakura. eres. tan bella.-  
  
Sakura en ese momento respiraba muy rápido. Shaoran se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, y sus labios estaban demasiado cerca. Sus respiraciones fuertes las podían sentir, y sus ojos sólo estaban mirando al otro. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Para ambos, creían que era un sueño, que era irreal después de todas las peleas que habían tenido, después de esa relación tan desastrosa que tuvieron hace 5 años. En esa relación nunca habían tenido un beso de este tipo, sólo besos en la mejilla, abrazos y peleas. Era algo nuevo para ambos. Después de ese beso suave, siguió uno más fuerte, más apasionado. Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Sakura estaban sobre los cabellos de Shaoran, y su mano derecha estaba en su espalda. La mano izquierda de Shaoran estaba sobre la espalda de Sakura, y la mano derecha sobre su nuca. Caminaron hasta que Sakura cayó sobre la cama, y Shaoran estaba sobre ella. Shaoran quería respirar más ese perfume que salía de su cuerpo, así que separo sus labios de los de Sakura y los dirigió a su cuello. Sakura estaba completamente en ese sueño tan hermoso, algo que nunca había imaginado. Sentía los labios de Shaoran, sentía un gran calor en sus labios. Pero al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de la realidad, e hizo que Shaoran se separara de ella.  
  
-Esto no debió de haber pasado Shaoran, lo siento-  
  
-Pero Sakura.-  
  
-¿No se supone que me odiabas? ¿Qué no querías saber nada de mí por como me comporté contigo hace 5 años?-  
  
-Se supone Sakura, pero algo dentro de mí me hizo hacer esto, el odio que sentía por ti desapareció en ese momento-  
  
-Shaoran, ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes, parece que sólo estás jugando conmigo-  
  
-No Sakura, no estoy jugando, lo que siento por ti es.-  
  
En ese instante unas nubes ocultan el sol, y el cielo se pone muy nublado. Después, inmediatamente empieza a caer nieve, pero mucha nieve, como una tormenta de nieve.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando?-  
  
-¿Cómo pudo nevar tan rápido?-  
  
-Oh no, Sakura, esto es.-  
  
-Sí Shaoran, es una carta-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
N. de la A. Wow!!!! Ahora sí me sorprendí mucho por este capítulo, no puedo creer que haya escrito esto. Creo que me alargué mucho, pero las escenas S+S. bueno, no me esperaba escribir esto, pero pienso que está bien. ¡Por fin ya no mostraron tanto odio! ¿Ya era hora no? Y en cuanto al departamento, que más quisiera yo vivir en uno así. ^__^ Supongo que el restaurante "The Pancake House" lo habrán oído aquellos que han ido a Estados Unidos, bueno, al menos a Texas. De ahí lo saqué, y está muy rico, les recomiendo que vayan. Creo que este ha sido el cap más largo y padre para mí, espero que a ustedes tmb les haya gustado. Pensaba mencionar a las personas que me han escrito reviews, pero como no pensaba que se me iba a alargar tanto el cap, los voy a escribir en el siguiente cap. ¡Esta vez lo juro! Perdón si esto les molesta. ¿Qué onda con la tormenta de nieve? (Vaya momento en que apareció) ¿Qué harán Sakura y Shaoran sobre esto? ¿Podrá Touya perdonar a Shaoran alguna vez? (Ojalá, porque no me gusta nada que se odien) Mmm, ya no se me ocurre nada más, mejor esperen a leer el siguiente cap, que estará pronto listo, al igual que el siguiente cap de mi otro fic "mejores amigos y ¿novios?" que prometo mejorarlo, pues como que el primer capitulo no es tan interesante. Bueno, espero que me escriban reviews. Bye!!  
  
Bluegirl88  
  
Mail: bluegirl88_ccs@hotmail.com 


	7. La primera prueba

Hola de nuevo!!! Ya estoy aquí con el séptimo cap, y espero no alargarme mucho esta vez. Ahora sí al final del cap voy a mencionar a los que me han escrito reviews, pues me ayudan mucho a continuar con los fics. Y perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con un cap bien emocionante y con muchas escenas S+S.  
  
Disclaimer: ........................  
  
"La fuerza de los sentimientos"  
  
Capítulo 7: La primera prueba  
  
La tormenta de nieve era realmente fuerte. Todos los que estaban en afuera en la alberca se metieron inmediatamente, aunque algo cubiertos de nieve, pues la tormenta fue muy repentina. La ciudad estaba fuera de control, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, las casas, las calles, no se veía nada, y había muchos vehículos parados en todas partes.  
  
-¡Meiling, Meiling, abre la puerta por favor!-  
  
Meiling no tiene más remedio que abrirla.  
  
-Meiling, ¿están todos bien?-  
  
-Sí Kinomoto, estamos algo helados pero ya prendimos la chimenea para calentarnos. Oye, ¿porqué tienes ese chupetón en el cuello?-  
  
Shaoran se muere de la vergüenza y lo único que hace es ver para abajo, y Sakura se pone roja y con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
-Ay Meiling, yo creo que estás alucinando, además no es momento de hablar de eso-  
  
Meiling voltea para ver a Tomoyo y Eriol, y les guiñe el ojo. Tomoyo sólo se ríe, y Eriol sonríe un poco, pero después reacciona después de lo que está sucediendo.  
  
-Li, Sakura, esto es obra de la carta oscura The Snow-  
  
-Lo sabemos Hiragizawa. Yo también sentí su presencia-  
  
-¿Sabes que podemos hacer para detenerla Eriol?-  
  
-Primero necesitamos encontrar a la carta, y después hay que atacarla con la ayuda de las cartas Sakura-  
  
-Pero Eriol, creo que así no vamos a detenerla completamente. La única forma sería sellarla-  
  
-Es cierto Sakura, pero para sellarla necesitan de algo más-  
  
-¿Y qué es lo que se necesita?-  
  
-¿Recuerdan Sakura y Li lo que les dije que tenían que hacer para completar la misión?-  
  
-Los sentimientos.-  
  
-Exacto Sakura. Li, tienes que unir fuerzas con Sakura para sellar la carta oscura, y después veremos lo que sigue-  
  
-Hiragizawa, ya lo pensé bien, y ahora sí estoy dispuesto a ayudar a Sakura a cumplir la misión-  
  
-Pero Shaoran. ¿porqué?-  
  
-Eso no importa ahora Sakura. Tenemos que hacerlo, no podemos permitir que la ciudad continúe así de desquiciada, depende de nosotros la situación-  
  
Sakura por primera vez veía sinceridad en los ojos de Shaoran. Después de ese beso en los labios, sintió que el odio que sentía había disminuido, y que podía confiar en él.  
  
-Está bien Shaoran. Pelearemos juntos-  
  
-¡Por fin! Hasta que por fin aceptaron sin fingir-  
  
-Estoy muy orgullosos de ustedes chicos. Sé que lo van a lograr. Confío en ustedes como siempre lo he hecho-  
  
-Gracias profesora. Prometemos regresar con la carta sellada-  
  
-Sakura, Li, tengan mucho cuidado-  
  
-No te preocupes Tomoyo. Recuerda que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien-  
  
-Si Sakura lo sé. Pero. ¿no van a salir así verdad?  
  
Sakura y Shaoran ven que todavía están en traje de baño y arriba una playera y unos shorts.  
  
-No hay problema, aquí tenemos ropa de invierno para ustedes-  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo-  
  
-Tú sabes que siempre vengo preparada con cualquier tipo de ropa que confecciono para ti Sakura, y la ropa de Li la sacó Eriol de su maleta-  
  
-(con una gota en la cabeza) Lo sé Tomoyo, pero ahora tengo que darme prisa-  
  
Shaoran y Sakura se van a cambiar de ropa. Mientras tanto, Kero y Spinel llegan con los demás, al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
-Esta tormenta la causó una de las cartas oscuras. ¿Dónde está Sakura?-  
  
-Fue a prepararse para salir a combatirla y detener esta tormenta Kerberos-  
  
-Tengo que ir con ella para ayudarla-  
  
Kero cambia de forma y se convierte en Kerberos.  
  
-Kerberos no es necesario que vayas, ellos podrán solos, ya son lo suficientemente fuertes como para resolver esto-  
  
-Lo sé Eriol pero soy su guardián y tengo que acompañarla-  
  
-Bien Kerberos como quieras-  
  
Sakura y Shaoran salen ya cambiados, Sakura con una blusa de manga larga blanca, unos pants y una chamarra gruesa de color rosa, y Shaoran con una camisa de manga larga blanca, pants y chamarra verdes.  
  
-Bien, nos tenemos que ir-  
  
-Espera Sakura yo voy contigo-  
  
-¿Kero? Está bien-  
  
-Cuida mucho a Sakura, Shaoran-  
  
Shaoran miró seriamente a Meiling después de lo que dijo.  
  
-Lo haré-  
  
Los tres se salen, se suben sobre el lomo de Kerberos y se van a buscar la carta. Tomoyo se veía algo preocupada, y Eriol lo notó, así que quiso calmarla.  
  
-No hay problema Tomoyo, ellos lo harán, y más ahora que sus corazones se están entendiendo-  
  
-Gracias Eriol por animarme. Yo también confío en ellos-  
  
-Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse. Te queda mejor la sonrisa en tu linda cara. Ven conmigo-  
  
Tomoyo se recarga sobre el hombro de Eriol, y él pone su brazo en su espalda, y su mano sobre el brazo de ella.  
  
-Li ya sabe lo que realmente siente por Sakura, sólo falta que lo acepte. Ahora la salvación de este mundo depende de que Sakura se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.- dijo la profesora.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-No puedo creerlo. La ciudad está completamente blanca-  
  
-Tenemos que encontrar la carta lo más rápido posible, antes de que la nieve aumente más-  
  
-Sí Shaoran. Mi papá y mi hermano han de estar muy preocupados por mí-  
  
-Descuida Sakura, la encontraremos pronto-  
  
-Gracias Kero-  
  
Después de estar volando sobre la ciudad un buen rato, la presencia de la carta oscura se hace más fuerte cada vez que se van alejando de la ciudad.  
  
-Siento su presencia más cerca-  
  
-Yo también Sakura. La presencia viene de ese lugar-  
  
-Voy a bajar-  
  
Kero baja junto con Sakura y Shaoran, y ven que el lugar está desierto, sólo había unos cuantos árboles, obviamente cubiertos de nieve y el suelo era prácticamente blanco. Empezaron a caminar para buscar el lugar preciso de la carta, y Sakura chocó contra algo.  
  
-¡Ay! ¿Pero qué es esto?-  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-  
  
-Shaoran, choqué contra algo pero sólo se ve la nieve-  
  
-Espera, voy a quitarla- Shaoran va quitando la nieve con su mano, y después se sorprende mucho al ver lo que había debajo de toda esa nieve.  
  
-Es un letrero-  
  
-Dice: Bienvenidos a Kyoto Town, el pueblo olvidado-  
  
-Qué extraño, nunca lo había oído ¿Conoces este pueblo Shaoran?-  
  
-Si tú no, pues yo menos, no soy de aquí-  
  
-Bueno sólo preguntaba-  
  
-Pues no hagas preguntas tontas, lo que importa es encontrar la carta, y se siente que está dentro de este pueblo-  
  
-Ya lo sé Shaoran, no estoy tonta-  
  
-Pues eso parece-  
  
-Oigan chicos, este no es momento de pelear-  
  
-Pues Shaoran fue el que empezó-  
  
-Eso no es cierto, tonta-  
  
-Enserio no sé si pueda pelear contigo-  
  
-Pues yo pensaba que sí, por eso acepté, pero ahora ya lo estoy dudando-  
  
-Esperen, no pueden decir eso, de ustedes dos depende resolver esto-  
  
-Lo sabemos Kero, pero-  
  
En ese instante la tormenta se hace más fuerte, y una ráfaga de nieve se dirige desde el pueblo hasta donde se encuentran Sakura y Shaoran.  
  
-¿Pero que está pasando? Hace mucho frío-  
  
-No puedo ver nada. ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estás?-  
  
Después de que pasa la ráfaga de nieve, la tormenta se calma un poco, y cuando Shaoran por fin puede ver, se lleva una sorpresa.  
  
-Rayos. ¡Sakura!-  
  
La ráfaga de nieve era tan fría, que congeló a Sakura, y ésta estaba en el suelo, pálida y tiesa. Kero no se había congelado gracias a que sus alas lo protegieron del frío.  
  
-Tenemos que encontrar algo rápido para calentarla, si no, puede morir-  
  
-Ni lo digas Kerberos, Sakura no puede morir, la necesitamos-  
  
Shaoran en el fondo estaba realmente desesperado. Sabía que podía morir Sakura congelada, y eso por ningún motivo lo deseaba, pero como aún no admite lo que siente por ella, estaba confundido. Por un momento la odiaba, por un momento la amaba.  
  
-Yo puedo utilizar mi fuego para calentarla-  
  
-Pero no la podemos aplicar directamente, se quemaría-  
  
-Es cierto-  
  
Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, pensando en cómo podrían utilizar el fuego sin quemar a Sakura. Shaoran voltea y ve los árboles blancos, y se le ocurre una idea.  
  
-¡Eso es! Necesitamos leña-  
  
-Vaya gaki, realmente me sorprendes por tu inteligencia-  
  
-No tengo humor de discutir contigo. Tenemos que darnos prisa-  
  
Kero utiliza su fuego y sus garras para hacer caer los árboles, y Shaoran saca un globo colgante y lo convierte en espada. Después de tirar 5 árboles, de la misma forma que los hicieron caer, se encargan de convertirlos en leña. Por último, ponen 4 montones de leña alrededor de Sakura, y con el fuego de Kero se prenden para hacer 4 fogatas. Shaoran se quita su chamarra y la pone encima de Sakura para cubrirla. Después se hinca y la toma en sus brazos, la mira por unos segundos fijamente, y la abraza fuertemente.  
  
-Pero gaki, tú también te vas a congelar, mira la ropa tan ligera que traes-  
  
-No importo yo, la que importa más es ella-  
  
-Veo que te preocupas por ella-  
  
Shaoran se sonroja y se queda callado.  
  
- ¿Sabes gaki? Sakura sufrió mucho por ti cuando cortaron-  
  
-¿Qué dices Kerberos?-  
  
-Ella no paraba de llorar día y noche por ti, la verdad es que me dolía mucho verla así. Realmente te quería gaki-  
  
Shaoran se sintió mal después de estas palabras, y después de cerrar los ojos y meditar un poco, sintió los latidos de su corazón, y abrió los ojos.  
  
-Descuida Kerberos, nunca más la voy a hacer sufrir-  
  
-¿Aún la quieres verdad?-  
  
-Siempre la he querido. Desde que cortamos no la he podido olvidar, si la trataba con odio era sólo para ocultar lo que realmente sentía. Me dejé llevar por el enojo que tenía contra ella después de cómo se portó conmigo cuando éramos novios, pero ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pasó eso y la volví a ver, el amor que aún sentía ella volvió a surgir, nada más que no lo aceptaba. Pero ahora que ya estoy conciente de mis verdaderos sentimientos, estoy dispuesto a protegerla y ayudarla a cumplir con esta misión-  
  
-Vaya gaki, me sorprendiste, ¿y se lo piensas decir?-  
  
-No. Estoy seguro de que ella si me odia de verdad, además no tendría caso decirle, porque después de nuestra dura relación, es imposible que empecemos de nuevo. Además no va a creerme-  
  
-Es una pena gaki. La verdad es que yo tampoco creo que Sakura quiera regresar contigo después de todo lo que sufrió-  
  
-Lo sé. Es por eso que quiero acabar de una buena vez con esto para regresar a Hong Kong y dejarla en paz-  
  
Shaoran le da un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, y la vuelve a poner en el piso. Se levanta con la espada en la mano y empieza a correr hacia el pueblo.  
  
-¡Espera gaki! ¿A dónde vas?-  
  
-Voy a sellar la carta y a calmar esta maldita tormenta de nieve-  
  
-¿Estás loco? ¡Tu no podrás solo!-  
  
-Al menos voy a intentarlo. Por favor cuida a Sakura mientras vuelvo-  
  
Shaoran desaparece entre la tormenta de nieve, y Kerberos se acerca a Sakura y se le queda viendo.  
  
-Sakurita, por favor recupérate pronto, te necesitamos- &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eran las 5:00 de la tarde. Eriol y los demás seguían en la sala esperando a Sakura y Shaoran. Tomoyo estaba en la cocina con Nakuru preparando algo de comer, mientras Eriol estaba meditando y siguiendo las auras de los dos. La profesora Misuki también hacía lo mismo, Meiling de tanto aburrimiento se quedó dormida, y Spinel pues ya saben, leyendo un libro. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que Eriol abrió los ojos, sobresaltado.  
  
-El aura de Sakura está muy débil-  
  
-Es cierto Eriol, parece ser que algo le sucedió-  
  
-Me preocupa mucho, está demasiado débil. Espera. ¿qué es eso que se siente sobre su aura?-  
  
-Es el aura de Li, Eriol. (Sonriendo) Creo que no hay de que preocuparse, Li la está cuidando-  
  
-Es verdad. El aura de Li se siente que ha incrementado su fuerza, ahora se siente cálida-  
  
-Por fin se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos-  
  
-Si, y me alegro mucho Kaho. Ahora sólo faltan los sentimientos de Sakura, y así la fuerza de sus sentimientos unidos va a acabar con las cartas oscuras-  
  
-Así es, pero. creo que Li está en problemas-  
  
-¿Qué dices Kaho? (cierra los ojos y se queda pensativo unos segundos) Oh no, ¿cómo se le ocurre ir sólo a enfrentar la carta?-  
  
-El sabe lo que hace Eriol. Ahora que ha descubierto sus sentimientos y su poder se ha incrementado, quien sabe que es lo que suceda-  
  
-Pues sólo espero que Sakura se recupere, y que Li sepa lo que hace-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harumi estaba en su recámara, viendo por la ventana la tormenta de nieve que ella había provocado.  
  
-La ciudad se ve tan bonita. Nunca había visto nevar así, desde que era pequeña siempre quise hacer hombres de nieve y aventar bolas de nieve a mi hermano. Creo que ahora lo podré hacer, jajaja- La risa de Harumi se interrumpe al sentir una presencia.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Se ve que ese par de chicos son persistentes. Lograron llegar hasta aquí a pesar de la tormenta. pero el aura de la dueña de las cartas Clow está débil. eso me va a ayudar mucho. Pero el aura del chico es más fuerte que antes, y se está acercando. Tengo que ir a detenerlo, no puedo permitir que encuentre la carta The Snow-  
  
Harumi abre el closet, saca un impermeable negro y se lo pone encima de la ropa, se pone el gorro para cubrirse la cara y sale de la recámara, pero se topa con su hermano Tsuyoshi, quien al parecer ya se le había quitado el hechizo de ayer.  
  
-No puede ser, como siempre tiene que interponerse en mi camino.- pensó Harumi.  
  
-¿A dónde pensabas ir Harumi? Hay mucha nieve, no puedes salir-  
  
-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, quítate de mi camino, tengo prisa-  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Harumi? Siento que ya no eres la misma de antes, tú no eras así-  
  
-Y tienes toda la razón hermanito. Ahora soy otra-  
  
Harumi vuelve a poner esa mirada penetrante, y Tsuyoshi se cae al suelo. Harumi aprovecha para escapar, pero al abrir la puerta, se topa con sus papás que venían de ir a inscribirla a la escuela privada.  
  
-Harumi, ¿Porqué traes eso puesto?-  
  
-Por nada mamá, sólo me dio frío, ¿ya me inscribieron en la otra escuela?-  
  
-Sí cariño, Tsuyoshi y tú ya podrán ir a la escuela privada a partir de mañana-  
  
-Veo que a mis papás todavía no se les quita el hechizo.- pensó.  
  
-Qué bueno papá, gracias, ahora sí voy a tener una mejor educación-  
  
-Bueno hija, creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu recámara, tu papá y yo ya nos vamos a descansar un rato-  
  
-En un momento voy-  
  
Izayo y Myako subieron las escaleras, y vieron a Tsuyoshi en el suelo.  
  
-¡Tsuyoshi! ¿Qué haces en el suelo?-  
  
-Mamá, Harumi no está bien-  
  
-¿De qué hablas hijo?-  
  
En ese momento se escucha que la puerta se cierra fuertemente.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? Harumi.-  
  
Izayo, Myako y Tsuyoshi bajan para ir a alcanzar a Harumi, pero de repente aparece un hada pequeña y empieza a echar un polvo negro, y hace que los tres caigan al suelo dormidos. El hada regresa a ser la carta The Sleep y regresa hacia donde está Harumi.  
  
-Con esto me dejarán de molestar hasta que regrese-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Shaoran seguía caminando a pesar de la tormenta de nieve que aún no paraba. Tenía mucho frío, pues no traía chamarra y sólo traía la camisa de manga larga y los pants verdes. Empezó a toser, pero no le importó. Tenía que seguir adelante, ya sentía que la carta estaba muy cerca. Después de caminar unos cuantos metros más, vio que había una mujer con un traje muy parecido a un kimono, de cabello largo arriba de un árbol. Se veía que de ella salía toda la nieve que había provocado la tormenta sobre toda la ciudad.  
  
-Por fin te encontré carta The Snow.-  
  
Shaoran saca un papel amarillo, y con su espada en la mano, dice unas palabras:  
  
-Dios del trueno, ¡Ve!-  
  
Aparece del papel amarillo un trueno, y ataca a la mujer. Ella cae del árbol, y la nieve deja de caer.  
  
-Este es el momento de sellarte.-  
  
Shaoran saca otro papel amarillo, y está a punto de decir otras palabras, cuando de la nada salen unos disparos, y Shaoran los logra sentir antes de que llegaran a él, así que salta para esquivarlos, pero al momento de caer otra vez al suelo, un disparo llega a rozar su brazo izquierdo, y éste empieza a sangrar.  
  
-Rayos. Eso fue obra de la carta The Shot-  
  
-Jajajaja, eres un chico realmente rápido y fuerte, aunque no lo suficiente aún para vencer mis cartas-  
  
-Otra vez tú. ¿Porqué provocaste esta tormenta de nieve? Estás volviendo loca a la ciudad-  
  
-No me importa la ciudad, me importan todos los relacionados con Clow incluyéndote a ti, sólo quería jugar con ustedes un poco, pero veo que vinieron tú y la dueña de las cartas a jugar directamente conmigo-  
  
Shaoran se levanta apoyándose de su espada, con el brazo aún sangrando. La mujer de la carta The Snow se recupera y regresa al árbol y vuelve a caer la nieve.  
  
-Sólo vine a sellar la carta y a callar tu estúpida boca-  
  
-Cuidado con lo que dices niño, ¿la dueña de las cartas Clow no vino?, pobrecita, es tan débil que no pudo soportar esta tormenta de nieve-  
  
-Con ella no te metas, la pelea es entre tú y yo-  
  
-¿Quieres pelear aún con el brazo lastimado? Veo que además de rápido y fuerte eres valiente-  
  
-No importa que esté herido, aún así puedo acabar contigo-  
  
-Pues ya lo veremos pequeño lobo, quiero ver cómo juegas-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura aún seguía inconciente, y ya se le había bajado un poco el frío, pero aún le faltaba mucho por recuperarse. Estaba en un profundo sueño, en el cual estaba ella con las cartas Sakura en la mano, cuando tenía 12 años, en la playa, viendo el hermoso mar azul y el atardecer. El sol ya se estaba casi ocultando sobre el mar, y el cielo era casi de color rojo. Estaba feliz de contemplar ese paisaje tan bello, cuando aparece una sombra en la arena, y Sakura voltea a ver.  
  
-¿Es hermoso no crees?-  
  
-Eres tú Shaoran-  
  
-Así es mi pequeña e inocente flor de cerezo. Soy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado por fin, después de todo lo que sucedió. ahora ya no hay nada que pueda separarnos, todo regresó a la normalidad-  
  
-Así es Shaoran. Ahora ya tengo todas las cartas Sakura, ya no hay nada de que preocuparnos. Yo también estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo, eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo-  
  
-Yo también te quiero, mi linda Sakura- Shaoran abraza fuertemente a Sakura, y le da un beso en la frente. Después de estar así un buen rato, los dos se sientan sobre la arena a ver el atardecer, y Sakura se recarga sobre Shaoran, mientras él la abraza. En ese momento, ven que una carta empieza a brillar, y Sakura ve cuál es.  
  
-Mira Shaoran, la carta The Hope está brillando-  
  
-Esta carta representa el amor que nos tenemos Sakura-  
  
-Es cierto. Esta carta surgió porque lo que sentíamos era muy fuerte, fue por eso que ninguno de los dos perdió ese sentimiento-  
  
-Ahora veo que nuestros sentimientos tienen mucha fuerza para seguir adelante-  
  
-Así es Shaoran. Quiero que hagamos una promesa, de que este gran amor que sentimos nunca se va a perder, que pase lo que pase, siempre vamos a amarnos por el resto de nuestros días-  
  
-Lo prometo, Sakura, aunque nos separemos y nos lleguemos a pelear, siempre, pero siempre te voy a amar con todas mis fuerzas-  
  
-Igual yo, Shaoran-  
  
Sakura nuevamente se vuelve a recargar sobre Shaoran, y él la abraza más fuerte que antes. Así estuvieron hasta que el sol se ocultó completamente. Después de este sueño, Sakura escucha unas voces en su mente, que le dicen:  
  
-Sakura, tienes que recuperarte, te necesitan-  
  
-¿Quién eres?-  
  
-Muy pronto lo sabrás, lo que importa ahora es que te alivies y despiertes para ayudar a la persona que más quieres-  
  
-¿A la persona que más quiero?-  
  
-Eso tienes que saberlo Sakura. Tienes que encontrar la respuesta antes de que sea tarde-  
  
-Sakura, Sakurita, ¡despierta!-  
  
Sakura abre los ojos, y ve que ahí estaba Kero.  
  
-¿Qué me pasó Kero?-  
  
-Por fin despertaste Sakura, sólo te desmayaste por el frío que hace, pero veo que ya no estás pálida- -Pues ya me siento mejor Kero, hasta tengo calor-  
  
-Eso significa que ya estás bien-  
  
Sakura ve que tenía encima la chamarra de Shaoran.  
  
-Oye Kero, ¿Dónde está Shaoran?-  
  
-Bueno. Sakura.-  
  
-Dime Kero ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Porqué está aquí su chamarra?-  
  
-Shaoran dejó su chamarra para protegerte del frío, y se fue así a sellar la carta por su cuenta-  
  
-¿Quéeee? No puede ser, ¡está en peligro!-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
N. de la A: Ahora sí me cansé mucho en hacerlo, ¡por fin acabé! Soy tan feliz, por fin me iré a descansar. Pero no sin antes mencionar a las personas que me han escrito reviews:  
  
Sakura-Wen: Gracias por seguir mi fic, y perdón por el problema de subir el cap 6, es que lo había subido en ese momento y se tarda en aparecer en la página. Y ya escribí en este cap más escenas S+S, y va a haber muchas más eh? Y es verdad, Sakura es la que duda de lo que siente, pero espero que pronto lo descubra.  
  
Celina Sosa: Se supone que de eso se trata el fic, de dejar lo emocionante en suspenso, si no pues se acabaría la historia, jeje, pero no te preocupes, prometo ya no dejarte en suspenso. Gracias por ser una de mis fieles lectoras, supe que tú también has escrito fics, en cuanto pueda, con mucho gusto los leeré y te dejaré un review.  
  
Undine: Ya puse algunas escenas E+T, pero lo que más hay en este fic son escenas S+S, pero no hay problema, en los demás caps voy a seguir poniendo E+T. Y espero que con este cap se haya resuelto el corte tan emocionante que hice en el cap 6.  
  
Kanna Sagara: Gracias por el review, y Sakura y Shaoran a partir de ahora ya no se van a pelear tanto, así que espero que te guste esto. Y perdón por tardarme en actualizar, es que me enfermé y tenía otras cosas que hacer. Pero la próxima vez ya no me voy a tardar.  
  
Aleirbag Potter: Ah, mi amigocha querida, que bueno que leíste mi fic, y espero que me mandes tu fic para leerlo y darte mi review. Me gustó mucho verte la otra vez, y por fa sigue leyendo y dejando reviews, me gustan mucho los tuyos, jeje.  
  
Bueno, por fin cumplí lo que había dicho, y como vieron, este cap ya se puso mejor. ¡Por fin Shaoran admitió querer a Sakura! ¿Ya era hora no? Y pobre Sakura, a ella siempre le tienen que pasar cosas. ¡Mi querido Shaoran está en problemas! ¿Podrá Sakura ir a tiempo a ayudarlo? ¿Podrán sellar la carta The Snow? ¿Quién era esa voz del sueño de Sakura? Que bonito sueño tuvo Sakura, ese sueño fue algo que pasó en la realidad poco después de ser la novia de Shaoran. ¡y nos lo tenía muy guardado! Hasta a mí me dio envidia. Por fa dejen reviews, y prometo ya actualizar pronto, y recen para que no se me seque el cerebro.  
  
Bluegirl88  
  
Mail: bluegirl88_ccs@hotmail.com. Si me quieren agregar a su msn, con mucho gusto les hablaré. 


	8. El primer gran paso, pero

Hola!! Quiero desearles un próspero año nuevo, y que se la hayan pasado muy bien en navidad. A mí me regalaron muchas cosas, y como fueron las fiestas navideñas, tenía que ir a comprar los regalos e ir a entregarlos, y arreglar todo para la cena, por eso no tuve tiempo de escribir los fics. Mil disculpas!!! Creo que me voy a tardar un poco en actualizarlos, porque son vacaciones y tengo mil cosas que hacer. Además de que ando algo cansada. estos fics si que cansan a uno. Hasta mi cabeza me duele. pero no importa, con tal de que lleguen a ustedes y me manden sus reviews. En este cap va a haber más de S+S y E+T, lo que sucede en la pelea contra Harumi y mucho más.  
  
Ah, y quería decirles que mi otro fic de "Mejores amigos y ¿novios?" está ahora en general pg-13, por si no lo encuentran en romance, y ya está actualizado el tercer cap. Y les recomiendo que lo lean a aquellos que no lo han hecho, está muy emocionante.  
  
"La fuerza de los sentimientos"  
  
Capítulo 8: El primer gran paso, pero. . .  
  
-No está muy lejos de aquí Sakura-  
  
-Lo sé Kero, pero siento que su aura incrementó sus poderes, antes de que me pasara esto su aura estaba normal-  
  
-Recuerda Sakura, los sentimientos-  
  
-¿los sentimientos? Luego me explicas Kero, tengo que ir a ayudarlo-  
  
Sakura llama a la carta The Jump, y se dirige saltando hacia el pueblo, donde estaba Shaoran. Kero la siguió, pero tenía que hacerle entender a Sakura que los sentimientos son muy importantes para que incrementen sus poderes, muchas veces se lo ha explicado pero nunca ha entendido, y mientras no entienda, nunca podrán detener las cartas oscuras, por más que peleen. Sakura pensaba en la voz que le habló en sueños, ¿Qué le habrá querido decir con eso de que tiene que descubrir a la persona que más quiere antes de que sea tarde? Y ¿De quién era la voz? Como Sakura siempre ha sido algo ingenua, tarda mucho en entender lo que está a su alrededor. Eso también pensaba, en que tiene que dejar de ser tan tonta y ponerse a pensar un poco para descubrir la respuesta a estas preguntas, y también descubrir el porque Shaoran incrementó sus poderes en tan poco tiempo. Eso era lo que más le intrigaba. Pero lo que más le importaba era ir a ayudarlo, porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo le había sucedido o le estaba a punto de suceder.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-¡Dios del trueno, ve!-  
  
Harumi llama a la carta The Fly y vuela para esquivar el ataque del trueno de Shaoran. Mientras está en el aire aprovecha para utilizar la carta The Freeze (Hielo) para congelarlo, pero Shaoran se mueve hacia el lado izquierdo y el hielo congela el suelo. Pero al moverse, su brazo se lastima más y a Shaoran le dolió mucho y no puede levantarse. Harumi usa la carta The Wood (Bosque), pero Shaoran con su mano derecha logra cortar las ramas con su espada.  
  
-No sirve de nada usar el mismo truco más de dos veces-  
  
-No digas nada, si no puedes pelear con el brazo herido-  
  
-Pero aún tengo el otro brazo. ¡Dios del fuego ve!-  
  
-¡Ve carta The Watery!-  
  
Harumi neutraliza el ataque de fuego y como Shaoran no se podía mover rápido por la herida, el agua llega hacia él y lo lastima más.  
  
-Pobre pequeño lobo, creo que ahora sí llegó tu hora, tú serás el primero-  
  
Harumi llama a la carta The Thunder, y está a punto de atacar a Shaoran cuando. . .  
  
-¡Ve carta The Shield!-  
  
Aparece un escudo sobre Shaoran y lo protege del trueno.  
  
-¡Sakura estás bien!-  
  
-Por Dios, Shaoran tu brazo está sangrando mucho-  
  
-Estoy bien, aún puedo pelear-  
  
-Eso no es cierto, descansa, yo me encargaré de ella, toma tu chamarra-  
  
-Pero Sakura-  
  
-Descuida voy a estar bien, además te debo una, por haberme ayudado a descongelarme-  
  
Shaoran no está muy convencido de dejar a Sakura pelear sola, él quiere pelear pero aún le dolía el brazo y así no podía pelear bien, y se pone la chamarra para cubrirse del frío.  
  
-Yo te ayudaré Sakura-  
  
-Espera Kero, quiero demostrarle quien tiene las cartas originales, por favor cuida a Shaoran  
  
-Vaya, veo que te recuperaste muy rápido, que bueno que viniste, ahora mismo me encargaré de ti-  
  
-Tengo que detenerte rápido para sellar la carta The Snow y acabar con esta nieve y lo voy a hacer-  
  
-¿Crees que podrás sellarla? Si no pudiste contra el ataque de la carta The Wood (Bosque) ni con la ráfaga de nieve, ¿crees que puedas contra esta carta? No me hagas reír-  
  
-Esta vez estoy segura de que voy a sellar la carta, algo me dice que lo haré-  
  
-Esas son solo habladurías, ahora sí te acabaré de una vez y me quedaré con tus cartas. ¡Vamos carta The Snow!-  
  
La carta lanza otra ráfaga de nieve, y Sakura llama a la carta The Snow también, y lanza el mismo ataque. Los dos ataques son muy fuertes, pero al principio el de la carta oscura era más fuerte.  
  
-Ya no puedo más.- Dijo Sakura.  
  
El ataque de la carta oscura estaba a punto de llegarle a la carta Sakura y a ella, pero de repente aparece un ataque de fuego que se une al ataque de la carta Sakura para contrarrestar el ataque de la carta oscura.  
  
-¡Pero Shaoran! Tú-  
  
-No te preocupes por mí Sakura. Recuerda que tenemos que pelear juntos, mientras te esté ayudando a pelear, con eso es suficiente para mí, no importa lo demás-  
  
-Shaoran. . .-  
  
En ese momento Sakura cierra los ojos y siente los latidos de su corazón. Eran muy fuertes, pero lo que podía sentir en su interior era un poder cálido, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Shaoran también sentía lo mismo, era algo que le daba más poder. Cuando Sakura abre los ojos, su ataque se vuelve más poderoso, tanto que la carta oscura se estaba debilitando.  
  
-¿Pero cómo es posible? Esto no puede ser, es imposible-  
  
-Vamos Shaoran, hay que unir nuestros poderes-  
  
-¿Confías en mí ahora?-  
  
-Si Shaoran, confío en ti-  
  
-¡Vamos a sellar la carta!-  
  
Cuando los dos dijeron esto, su ataque de fuego y nieve alcanzó a la carta oscura y ésta cayó al suelo mal herida. A Harumi también le llegó el ataque y cayó al suelo. La tormenta de nieve cesó, Shaoran y Sakura estaban muy felices, y Kero sólo estaba sorprendido.  
  
-Por fin dieron el primer paso de la misión- Pensó Kero  
  
-Aún no entiendo. . . Pero esto no se va a quedar así, me verán muy pronto de nuevo, aún no han ganado, jaja-  
  
Harumi se levanta del suelo, llama a la carta The Fly, y se va volando sobre su báculo.  
  
-Vamos Sakura, hay que sellar la carta antes que se recupere-  
  
-¿Pero cómo la puedo convertir a carta Sakura?-  
  
-Eso lo tienes que saber tú Sakura, recuerda a los sentimientos-  
  
-¿Los sentimientos? No me lo has explicado aún Kero-  
  
-Claro que sí, sólo que no has entendido-  
  
-Yo te ayudaré a sellarla Sakura-  
  
-¿Shaoran? Y cómo le piensas hacer-  
  
-No lo sé, lo único que nos dijo Hiragizawa fue que la misión depende de nosotros dos-  
  
-Está bien Shaoran, creo que ya sé lo que puedo hacer-  
  
Shaoran y Sakura asintieron la cabeza, como si tuvieran algo en mente. Los dos cierran los ojos, y nuevamente alguien le habla en su mente.  
  
-Sakura, tienes que encontrar la respuesta, recuerda a la persona que más quieres, recuerda a la carta que crearon tus sentimientos-  
  
-Pero. . . ¿Quién es la persona que más quiero? ¿Cuál es esa carta?-  
  
-Recuerda Sakura, la salvación del mundo dependen de los sentimientos tuyos y los de esa persona-  
  
-Entonces. . . La persona que más quiero. . . Shaoran. . .-  
  
Cuando Sakura dijo en su mente esto, algo que traía en su bolso empieza a brillar.  
  
-¿Pero qué pasa?-  
  
Sakura abre el bolso, ahí traía todas las cartas, y saca a la que más brillaba.  
  
-Es la carta The Hope-  
  
En ese momento un rayo de luz sale de la carta The Hope y llega hacia la mujer que es la carta The Snow, y después de unos segundos, la mujer se convierte en carta, pero ya no era carta oscura, ahora era una carta Sakura, y llega a manos de Sakura.  
  
-Veo que por fin has entendido lo de los sentimientos Sakura-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo sucedió todo esto Kero? Dime-  
  
-(con una gota en la cabeza) O creo que no. . .  
  
La nueva carta The Snow, en ese instante se fusiona con la carta The Snow original, para formar una sola.  
  
-¿Y ahora porqué pasó esto?-  
  
-Luego le preguntamos a Eriol Sakura-  
  
-Sakura. . .-  
  
Shaoran cae al suelo inconsciente, después de haber tenido que soportar el intenso frío sin abrigo y de desangrarse por la herida.  
  
-¡Shaoran!-  
  
-Rápido Sakura, regresemos al departamento-  
  
-Si Kero-  
  
Sakura sube a Shaoran sobre el lomo de Kero, y se van.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En el departamento, todos terminaron de comer, y Eriol y la profesora Misuki estaban muy felices. Tomoyo y Nakuru estaban también ahí, a Meiling la tuvieron que despertar para comer y Spinel estaba leyendo otro libro, pues el primero ya lo había terminado.  
  
-Lo lograron, pudieron sellar la carta oscura-  
  
-Sí Kaho. Pelearon juntos, y demostraron sus sentimientos-  
  
-Sakura aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente siente, pero sé que pronto lo hará-  
  
-Sabes Kaho, aún no puedo creer que Sakura se haya recuperado tan rápido. Este primer gran paso que lograron superó mis expectativas-  
  
-¡Sabía que Sakura lo iba a hacer otra vez!-  
  
-Así es Tomoyo. Qué bueno que estás muy feliz, a mí también me alegra verte sonriendo-  
  
-Gracias Eriol, y también estoy feliz de todos los momentos que he pasado contigo-  
  
-Yo también Tomoyo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de haber tenido la oportunidad de verte de nuevo-  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo se quedan viendo, ambos con unos ojos brillantes y tiernos. Pero esa felicidad se ve interrumpida por la pregunta de Meiling.  
  
-Oigan, y ¿están bien los dos? ¿No les pasó nada en la pelea?-  
  
-Bueno Meiling, el aura de Sakura ya volvió a la normalidad, y la de Shaoran. . . o por Dios, Eriol, el aura de Shaoran está demasiadamente baja-  
  
-Es cierto, a él también le pasó algo-  
  
-¿Pero se va a poner bien verdad?-  
  
-Esperemos que sí Meiling, hasta que lleguen Sakura y Kerberos con él-  
  
-Si a Shaoran le sucede algo malo, jamás me lo perdonaré-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harumi entra a su recámara por la ventana, y justamente cuando llega, el hechizo del sueño se interrumpe y su familia despierta. Harumi le pone seguro a la puerta de su recámara para que no la molesten, pues estaba muy enojada por haber fracasado. Se quita su impermeable negro y empieza a aventar todas las cosas de su recámara, desde todo lo que estaba en su tocador, las almohadas, la ropa de su clóset, en fin, todo lo que encontraba. Todo este escándalo lo escucharon sus papás Izayo y Myako y su hermano Tsuyoshi, y fueron a ver que pasaba.  
  
-Harumi, ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo!-  
  
-¡Lárguense, no los necesito!-  
  
-Hija, tenemos que hablar contigo muy seriamente-  
  
-¡Que se alejen de mi recámara, es una orden!-  
  
-¡Ya basta Harumi! Sé que tú no eres mi hermana, ¿dónde está ella?-  
  
-Ya estoy cansada de ustedes. . .-  
  
Harumi convierte a la llave en báculo y llama a la carta The Erase (Desaparición) y hace que Izayo, Myako y Tsuyoshi desaparezcan.  
  
-Así me dejarán de molestar por un buen rato, jajaja-  
  
Harumi convierte el báculo en llave otra vez, y guarda las cartas oscuras en el libro. Después de hacer esto, una voz le aparece en su mente que le dice:  
  
-Yo sé cómo le puedes hacer para impedir que el descendiente de Clow y la maestra de las cartas Sakura sigan interrumpiendo tus planes-  
  
-¿Ah sí? ¡Y cómo si se puede saber! Ya me quitaron una carta oscura y para colmo aumentaron sus poderes-  
  
-Sus poderes aumentan gracias a la fuerza de sus sentimientos, pero si haces que esos sentimientos cambien, podrás ganarles-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
  
-Tienes que hacer que se peleen, que se odien por el resto de sus vidas, que no se puedan ver, sólo así las cartas oscuras tendrán ventaja sobre su poder, ya que ellos ya no tendrán esa fuerza de sus sentimientos verdaderos, ahora sólo tendrán odio y rencor, lo que alimenta a las cartas oscuras-  
  
-Ya veo. Pues si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para enseñarles una lección, lo haré-  
  
-Muy bien Harumi, ya sabes, tienes que derrotar con todos los relacionados con Clow y apoderarte de las cartas Sakura para eliminarlas de este mundo- -Lo sé, no te fallaré esta vez, Dark Dead-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura y Kero llegan al departamento, e inmediatamente Tomoyo abre la puerta.  
  
-¡Sakura, que bueno que llegaste!-  
  
-Tomoyo, rápido, que Shaoran está muy mal-  
  
-Sakura, ¿Qué le pasó a Shaoran?-  
  
-Meiling, ayúdame a llevarlo a una recámara, luego te cuento-  
  
-Como digas-  
  
Sakura y Meiling llevan a Shaoran a la recámara blanca, lo acuestan en la cama y lo cubren con la colcha. Meiling le toca la frente, y Sakura saca una toalla con agua del baño, y empieza a curarle la herida de su brazo para desinfectarla.  
  
-Sakura, está ardiendo, tiene fiebre-  
  
-Es que por protegerme del frío me dio su chamarra y así estuvo un buen rato-  
  
-¿Pero acaso está loco?-  
  
-Lo sé, pero lo hizo por mí. . .-  
  
Meiling saca otra toalla con agua fría y se la pone en la frente. Después de desinfectarle la herida, Sakura saca del botiquín de primeros auxilios unas vendas, y se encarga de vendar la herida del brazo. Meiling saca el termómetro para tomarle la temperatura. Tomoyo entra para avisarles que había llamado al doctor, mientras que los demás se quedaron en la sala.  
  
-Sakura, el termómetro indica que su temperatura es de 39.5 ºC-  
  
-Es muy alta, ay no, y todo por mi culpa. . .-  
  
-No te preocupes Sakura, no te eches la culpa, no es momento de andar buscando al culpable, esto sucedió así y pues nimodo, va a estar bien-  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo, ahora sólo falta esperar al doctor para que nos diga que hacer, ya lo ayudamos con los primeros auxilios-  
  
Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo salen a la sala con los demás para esperar al doctor y para que Sakura les contara todo lo que había pasado. Sakura les contó todo, lo que le había pasado a ella y a Shaoran, y cómo había logrado vencer a la maestra de las cartas oscuras y sellarla, y cómo se fusionó después con la carta Sakura original.  
  
-Sakura, gracias a que Li y tú unieron sus poderes, éstos aumentaron gracias a los sentimientos que sintieron en ese momento y por eso vencieron a la maestra de las cartas oscuras, pero recuerda que aún no se ha acabado la misión, aún falta mucho por hacer-  
  
-Lo sé Eriol, y ¿porqué brilló la carta The Hope y selló la carta y se fusionó con mi carta?-  
  
-La carta The Hope está conectada a tus sentimientos, y por eso la fuerza de tus sentimientos se transmitió a la carta e hizo que se sellara la carta oscura y que desapareciera su poder negativo. Y cómo no puede haber dos cartas Sakura iguales, se hicieron una sola, y ahora la carta The Snow es más poderosa-  
  
-Ya veo, pero aún por mas que intento no puedo entender porque mis sentimientos hicieron todo eso, es más aún no sé cuáles son esos sentimientos que ayudaron a hacer esto-  
  
-Tienes que encontrar la respuesta a eso Sakura, como te dijo la voz de tus sueños, para poder sellar las otras cartas oscuras y convertirlas a cartas Sakura. Yo tampoco sé de quien era esa voz, pero quien haya sido también quiere ayudarte a ti y a Li-  
  
-Gracias Eriol. Te prometo que voy a encontrar la respuesta y así sellar las otras cartas que faltan-  
  
En ese momento llega el doctor, atiende a Shaoran, y les dice que le va a dar un gran resfriado, que tiene que estar en reposo, no tomar nada frío, estar bien abrigado, alimentarse bien y les dio unas medicinas para la fiebre y un ungüento para curar la herida del brazo, y se fue el doctor.  
  
-Creo que Shaoran mañana no va a ir a la escuela-  
  
-Sí Tomoyo. Tiene que estar en reposo, será mejor dejarlo aquí con nosotras- Dijo Meiling.  
  
-Sakura, será mejor que ya nos vayamos, son las 8 de la noche-  
  
-Pero Eriol, yo me quiero quedar a cuidar a Shaoran-  
  
-No es necesario Sakura, además tu papá y tu hermano ya han de estar muy preocupados por ti, y mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela. Nosotras nos encargaremos-  
  
-Mmm, está bien Meiling, tienes razón-  
  
Sakura se despide de todas, y Eriol también. Al despedirse de Tomoyo, le da un suave y breve beso en los labios, y un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-Mañana nos veremos mi muñequita de porcelana-  
  
-Sí Eriol, hasta luego-  
  
Nakuru sale junto con Eriol, Sakura y Kero para llevarlos a sus respectivas casas.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura llega a su casa, aunque no fue muy bien recibida por su hermano, pues se la pasó reclamándole el porqué llega tan tarde y más que haya estado todo el día con ese gaki. Sakura no dijo nada pues no quería estar peleando con Touya de lo mismo, además no estaba de humor pues seguía preocupada por Shaoran. Antes de cenar tomó un baño, se puso la pijama, después cenó y se encerró en su recámara. Estaba muy cansada, y estornudó como 3 veces.  
  
-Ay Sakurita, de seguro a ti también te va a dar un resfriado-  
  
-Tal vez Kero, pero no tan fuerte como el de Shaoran, porque gracias a ti y a él pude descongelarme rápido-  
  
-Si Kero, espero que el también este bien-  
  
Sakura se acuesta a dormir, pero se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo Kero y Eriol de la fuerza de los sentimientos, que aun no entendía.  
  
-En ese momento, senti algo muy calido al estar peleando junto con Shaoran, y el sueño que tuve de la promesa que hicimos Shaoran y yo hace 6 años. . . y el brillo de la carta The Hope, la que se creo gracias a mis sentimientos hacia Shaoran. . . Esto solo significa una cosa-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
N. de la A. Bien, estoy muy feliz porque por fin acabe el tan esperado cap 8. Gracias nuevamente a las personas que me han escrito reviews, y este cap es el regalo para ustedes de año nuevo, y mi regalo de año nuevo de parte de ustedes serian sus reviews. Ay mi Shaoran, ¡Que se recupere! No me gusta verlo así ¬__¬ Y que bueno que pudieron pelear juntos y aplacar a Harumi que hasta ya me cayo mal. Y ¿Qué onda con el plan de Dark Dead? Tenia ganas de matarlo -__-  
  
¿Podrá Harumi hacer que Sakura y Shaoran se odien de nuevo? Espero que no jeje, pero pues por la emoción. . . O__O ¿Se recuperara Shaoran pronto? ¿Qué pasara en la escuela? ¿Ya habrá descubierto Sakura sus verdaderos sentimientos? Las respuestas en el próximo cap.  
  
Ah, y por ultimo les quería decir que a ver si se dan una vuelta por general pg-13 y además de decirles que lean mi fic de "Mejores amigos y ¿novios?" que también les recomiendo el fic de "La dueña" de mi amigocha Aleirbag Potter. Esta muy padre, a mi me gusto mucho.  
  
Bluegirl88  
  
Mail: bluegirl88_ccs@hotmail.com. Gracias a los que me han agregado, y a los lectores de mis fics con los que he hablado. Me ponen muy feliz!!! Que bueno que les gusten mis fics. ^__^ 


	9. Encuentros en la escuela

Hola!!!!!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el cap 9, perdón por la tardanza, es que me tomé un descanso, pero tenía que terminar este cap, porque ya entro a clases, y ya no voy a tener mucho tiempo ?__?. Mil gracias otra vez por sus reviews, estoy muy contenta porque ya son más de 30 reviews ^__^ al final los mencionaré. En este cap veremos ahora sí a todos juntos en la escuela, a ver que sucede, y sobre todo con la llegada de Harumi ¿Qué planeará? Y a ver si va Shaoran a la escuela, esperemos que se recupere pronto, ¿verdad? Aunque espero que en este cap haya escenas S+S, voy a hacer todo lo posible por ponerlas, pero lo que si va a haber son E+T. Y no se les olvide leer mi fic de "Mejores amigos y ¿novios?" que ahora está en general pg-13, y ya está el cap 4. ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: En el cap anterior no lo puse, pero ahora sí, tengo que ponerlo aunque no quiera. CCS es de las clamp, no es mío!!!!!! Ok, así está mejor.  
  
"La fuerza de los sentimientos"  
  
Capítulo 9: Encuentros en la escuela  
  
Por fin llegó el día de ir a la escuela. Pero no era un día cualquiera, era el día en que nuevamente iban a estar todos juntos, como en la primaria. En el departamento, Meiling fue la primera en levantarse, tomó un baño y después se puso su nuevo uniforme. La profesora Misuki también se despertó, porque ella también iba a regresar a la escuela como profesora de matemáticas. Nakuru se despertó para preparar el desayuno, porque ella también regresaba a la universidad, y estaba ansiosa por ver a Touya, pues aún le interesaba, y ya que por culpa de los problemas que han pasado desde que llegó, no ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, ni él la ha de haber visto, eso pensaba. Después de que todas se arreglaron y desayunaron, y estaban a punto de irse, cuando se escucha un grito de la recámara donde estaba Shaoran.  
  
-¡Meiling, espera!-  
  
Meiling escuchó el grito y entró a la recámara.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Shaoran? Pensé que seguías dormido, tienes que descansar-  
  
-Pero tengo que ir a la escuela, no me pueden dejar aquí solo-  
  
-¿Tienes miedo de quedarte solo primito?- Además no te quedarías solo, Spinel también se va a quedar aquí-  
  
-¿con Spinel? Si no aguanto al peluche, menos voy a aguantar a este gatito-  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? No me compares con Kerberos, somos muy diferentes-  
  
-¿Spinel? ¿Te dormiste aquí?-  
  
-Shaoran, Nakuru le dijo que se durmiera contigo para cuidarte-  
  
-¿Este gatito cuidarme? Si yo me puedo cuidar solo, tú lo sabes Meiling-  
  
-Lo sé, pero cuando estás enfermo no, admítelo, cuando te enfermabas allá en Hong Kong, mi tía y mis primas tenían que cuidarte, porque tú no sabes que hacer-  
  
-Ya no seas tan orgulloso niño, y no muerdo, no se porque te afecta tanto que haya dormido aquí-  
  
-Dejen de regañarme, lo que importa es que ya me siento mejor, ya puedo salir de aquí-  
  
Meiling le toca la frente a Shaoran para ver si aún tenía fiebre.  
  
-Veo que ya no tienes fiebre, ¿seguro que ya te sientes bien?-  
  
-Sí Meiling, es enserio, y mi brazo ya está mejor, ya puedo ir a la escuela-  
  
-¿Y porqué tantos deseos de ir a la escuela? Antes no te importaba, ¿es por Kinomoto?-  
  
-(sonrojado) No es eso Meiling, sólo que ya me siento bien y ¿porque no he de ir a la escuela? Además quiero ver a mis viejos amigos-  
  
-Bien Shaoran, te voy a dejar ir, pero si veo una señal de que no te sientes bien, inmediatamente te traigo al departamento-  
  
-(con una gota en la cabeza) Tú como siempre me sobreproteges, eres igual a Sakura-  
  
-Sakura no era sobreprotectora contigo, y no tengo tiempo de andar discutiendo lo mismo, báñate y arréglate rápido, nos queda media hora para ir a recoger a Eriol y llegar a la escuela-  
  
-Sí Meiling, no me tardaré-  
  
Meiling sale de la recámara, y se va afuera, donde estaban Nakuru y la profesora Misuki.  
  
-Y tú también sal de aquí gatito-  
  
-¡No me digas gatito!-  
  
-Pues no te quiero aquí, puedes ir a la sala a leer tus libros-  
  
-Sí es mejor estar leyendo en la sala que estar aquí al lado de un gaki insoportable-  
  
-¿Qué dijiste? Ayyy, mi brazo-  
  
-¿Ves lo que te pasa?-  
  
-Fue por tu culpa, vete de aquí-  
  
Spinel se sale a la sala, y Shaoran se prepara para irse a la escuela, aunque no quería decirlo, pero aún se sentía débil y su brazo aún le dolía al moverlo. Pero tenía que ir a la escuela, además de ir para ver a su vieja escuela y sus viejos amigos, también iba para ir a ver a Sakura, pues no sabía que pensaba ella ahora de él, después de que juntos lograron convertir la carta oscura en carta Sakura. Shaoran quería seguir ocultando sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero no sabía cómo, pues tampoco quería seguirse portando mal con ella, después de todo esos resentimientos hacia ella habían desaparecido después del beso que se dieron ayer. Después de tomar un baño rápido, se pone el uniforme con cuidado, pues aún tenía el brazo lastimado y vendado, se peina con el otro brazo, aunque si batalló un poco, y se lava los dientes, pues no le iba a dar tiempo de desayunar, y sale de la recámara, pero ahí estaba Meiling.  
  
-Ni creas que te vas a ir sin desayunar, tienes que alimentarte muy bien-  
  
-(con una gota en la cabeza) Pero Meiling, se nos hace tarde-  
  
-Nada de peros, pudiste arreglarte rápido, así que aún tienes tiempo-  
  
-Ya me lavé los dientes, no puedo comer nada, no me va a saber bien-  
  
-Pues entonces te vas a llevar el desayuno a la escuela y en el recreo te lo vas a comer-  
  
-¿Porqué me tienes que tratar así?-  
  
-Por tu bien Shaoran, toma tu desayuno, ya vámonos por Eriol-  
  
-Sigue siendo la misma de antes. . .- murmuró  
  
-¿Dijiste algo?-  
  
-No, nada-  
  
-Entonces ya sabes, una señal de que no te sientes bien, y te traigo de inmediato-  
  
-Si Meiling, ya entendí-  
  
Shaoran se había rendido ante los cuidados de Meiling, pero sabía que siempre había sido así, aunque Meiling ya no estaba enamorada de él, lo apreciaba mucho, porque era su único primo de su edad que la entendía y con el que más tiempo había pasado desde que tenían 5 años, es por eso que si algo le pasaba a él, Meiling nunca se lo perdonaría, se sentiría culpable. Lo que más le importa a Meiling es la felicidad de Shaoran, es por eso que está haciendo todo lo posible por hacer que Sakura y él regresen, porque se ve que aún se quieren y se merecen estar juntos.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol le había contado a Yue todo lo sucedido el día de ayer, ya que Yue también había visto la tormenta de nieve y sentido la presencia de la carta, pero decidió no salir, porque vio que no tenía caso, sabía que Sakura podía solucionarlo, y tenía la razón. Ambos estaban felices porque ella y Shaoran habían dado el primer gran paso de esta misión, y era el aceptar pelear juntos y haber demostrado sus sentimientos para sellar la carta oscura. En ese momento llega el coche, y Yue se convierte en Yukito, pues él también iba a asistir a la universidad, junto con Touya y Nakuru, como antes, ahora estaban en el último año de universidad. Eriol se sube al coche y Yukito iba a esperar a Touya y a Sakura para irse juntos.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura otra vez se le había hecho tarde, pero eso no fue impedimento para irse junto con su hermano Touya y con Yukito. Estaba muy contenta porque otra vez en su salón iban a estar todos sus amigos de la primaria juntos, aunque Touya no estaba de acuerdo, porque Shaoran iba a estar junto a Sakura más tiempo.  
  
-Sakura, ¿estás segura que todo va a estar bien aunque el gaki esté en tu salón?-  
  
-Hermano, deja de molestarme, además Shaoran está enfermo, no creo que vaya a ir a la escuela hoy-  
  
-¿Te preocupas por él verdad?-  
  
-¿Porqué lo dices?-  
  
-Por nada monstruo, pero quiero que te cuides mucho de él, recuerda que él te hizo mucho daño, no te merece-  
  
-Lo sé hermano, ya puedo cuidarme sola, además también van a estar mis otros amigos, y la profesora Misuki, quien nos va a dar la clase de matemáticas-  
  
-Así que Kaho también regresó. . .-  
  
-¿Aún sientes algo por ella Touya?-  
  
-No Yuki, sólo tengo gratos recuerdos de ella. No estamos enojados, pero tampoco somos amigos-  
  
-Pues espero que se hagan amigos hermano, porque es una gran persona, es muy gentil-  
  
-Si Sakura, pero no sé si se vaya a poder. Aún tenemos las pequeñas diferencias que tuvimos en el pasado-  
  
-Te está pasando lo mismo que a mí con Shaoran-  
  
-Pero ese mocoso nunca te valoró Sakura-  
  
-Sabes hermano, ya no quiero hablar de eso-  
  
-Está bien-  
  
En el fondo, Sakura estaba muy preocupada por Shaoran, porque ayer no lo vio bien, aún se estaba echando la culpa de lo que le había sucedido. No quería verlo así, le dolía. ¿Pero porqué le dolía? Ayer en la noche estaba a punto de descubrir la respuesta sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero en un instante, se quedó profundamente dormida. Aunque recordaba lo que sucedió ayer con Shaoran, cuando pelearon juntos, y en ese momento sintió algo muy cálido, cuando la protegió del frío, cuando brilló la carta The Hope, y no recuerda más, no recuerda lo que le dijo esa persona en su mente, no recuerda el sueño que tuvo sobre la promesa que le hizo a Shaoran hace 5 años, no recuerda lo que estaba pensando y a punto de descubrir antes de quedarse dormida.  
  
-¿Porqué es eso lo único que recuerdo? Estoy segura que pasó algo más, pero lo que me importa ahora es saber que Shaoran esté bien, y ver el porqué me protegió del frío, el porqué cuando estaba junto a él peleando sentí algo muy cálido dentro de mí- Pensó.  
  
-¿En qué tanto piensas monstruo?-  
  
-En nada hermano, y no me digas así-  
  
Yuki sólo seguía sonriendo, aunque Yue pensaba que Sakura ya estaba a punto de aceptar lo que sentía por Shaoran, y Touya sólo sospechaba eso, que Sakura aún sentía algo por él, y se puso muy furioso, aunque lo ocultó para que ella no se diera cuenta.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harumi estaba lista para ir a su nueva escuela, y ya tenía un plan en mente para hacer que Shaoran y Sakura se odiaran para siempre. Pero antes de irse, quitó el hechizo de la carta The Erase, y se fue. Izayo, Myako y Tsuyoshi aparecieron otra vez, y estaban algo confundidos con lo que había pasado. Después de volver a la realidad, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar a Harumi, pero no la encontraron.  
  
-Papá, mamá, ya se ha de haber ido a la nueva escuela, voy a alcanzarla-  
  
-Sí hijo, pero por favor no la regañes, sólo quiero que hables con ella bien, y que nos está preocupando mucho-  
  
-Sí papá, voy a hacerlo, porque creo saber que es lo que le pasa-  
  
-¿Y qué es lo que le pasa?-  
  
-Primero tengo que estar seguro, y si es lo que pienso, se los diré-  
  
-Bien hijo, ten cuidado-  
  
Tsuyoshi se pone el uniforme, se peina, desayuna rápido y se va a la escuela a alcanzar a Harumi. Él estaba cursando el segundo año de la universidad, y Harumi iba a entrar al último año de la preparatoria, al igual que Sakura y los demás, pues eran de la misma edad. La universidad y la preparatoria estaban juntas, y la primaria estaba a un lado.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo fue la primera en llegar a la escuela, y se quedó platicando con Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Yamasaki, sus amigos desde la primaria. Tomoyo les contó que hoy iban a regresar al salón todos los demás, y todos estaban ansiosos por recibirlos. En ese instante llegan los esperados: Meiling, Eriol y Shaoran.  
  
-¿Li? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que aún sigues enfermo-  
  
-Es una larga historia Tomoyo, luego te la contaremos- Dijo Meiling, dejando a Shaoran sin palabras, y sólo suspiró.  
  
Meiling y Shaoran saludan a los demás, todos estaban concentrados en ellos. Eriol también los saludó y después de hacerlo, se dirigió a donde estaba Tomoyo.  
  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía en uniforme Tomoyo, pero ahora te ves mejor-  
  
-Gracias Eriol, tú también te ves muy bien, has crecido mucho-  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol se sientan juntos, para que pudieran platicar y por supuesto, admirarse por más tiempo. Ambos estaban algo sonrojados, cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, sentían algo muy fuerte en sus corazones, era un sentimiento mutuo. Eriol se moría por declarársele a Tomoyo y que fuera su novia, pero sabía que tenía que esperar el momento indicado, el momento en que la misión acabara y que todo estuviera normal y tranquilo para disfrutar cada día junto a su compañía, sin ningún problema ni contratiempo. Ese era el momento perfecto para él. Tomoyo ya no aguantaba más, sabía que Eriol la quería, pero también sabía que por el momento no se le iba a declarar, hasta que la misión terminara. Pero ella no podía esperar, sabía que esa misión iba a tardar en terminar, tenía que hacer algo. Pensaba en declarársele ella a él, pero tenía miedo de que él la rechazara. Quizás no la iba a rechazar de mala manera, sólo le iba a decir que no era el momento indicado para andar, pero ¿Por qué no? Independientemente de la misión, vivían normalmente, como si no estuviera pasando nada, se abrazaban, se besaban, todo iba bien, además ella podía apoyarlo, estar con él en esta situación, tenía que decírselo.  
  
-Eriol, he estado pensando mucho, y después de que llegaste, y de todo lo que hemos pasado, yo quiero decirte. . . quiero decirte que-  
  
Eriol puso sus dedos en los labios de Tomoyo, para evitar que dijera algo.  
  
-No digas nada Tomoyo, no tienes porque preocuparte, no te voy a dejar, sólo espera un poco más-  
  
-Pero Eriol. . .-  
  
-Sólo confía en mí-  
  
Tomoyo sólo asintió, y estaba algo triste, pero pues ya sabía que Eriol iba a reaccionar así. Por supuesto que confiaba en él, pero es que lo quería tanto. . . nimodo, tenía que esperar. Al menos estaba a su lado, eso era lo que más importaba. Después de platicar por un rato todos, entra la profesora Misuki, y todos se sientan, aunque después de ella entro una chica que nadie conocía, y todos los jóvenes se le quedaron viendo, porque era muy bonita.  
  
-¿Quién será esa chica? No recuerdo haberla visto-  
  
-Ay Tomoyo, de seguro es nueva, se ve que es amigable-  
  
Eriol y Shaoran sintieron algo cuando vieron a esa chica. Harumi estaba ocultando su aura, para evitar que ellos se dieran cuenta de su poder, pero ella si había sentido sus auras, ya conocía a Shaoran, pero al ver a Eriol, sólo sonrió. Eriol también lo hizo, pero algo en el fondo le decía que esa chica ocultaba algo. Tomoyo vio como se miraban ellos dos, y se puso algo celosa, aunque ella no lo demuestra como lo hacía Meiling con Shaoran. Harumi después volteó a ver a Shaoran, y él también había sentido algo misterioso en ella, por lo que sólo la vio serio. Harumi también lo vio serio, y se quería sentar delante de Shaoran, pero él sólo le hizo una señal que decía que ya estaba ocupado, así que se sentó adelante del lugar vacío, pensando que ese lugar era de Sakura. Eriol estaba sentado al lado de Shaoran, Tomoyo delante de Eriol, y Meiling delante de Tomoyo. Todos estaban esperando impacientemente a Sakura, especialmente Shaoran, pues después de todo se iba a sentar detrás de ella, como en la primaria. La profesora Misuki después de presentarse ella, pidió que los nuevos alumnos pasaran al frente para presentarse.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Touya y Yukito habían llegado a su salón de la universidad, y ahí estaba Nakuru, quien abrazó fuertemente a Touya como siempre lo había hecho, y Touya sólo se resignó, aunque si la había extrañado, y no sabía porque. Yukito estaba sonriendo, porque Touya le había mencionado después de que Nakuru se fue, que la iba a extrañar y que no dejaba de pensar en ella. Sakura estaba corriendo desesperada, pues se le había hecho tarde. Pero del lado contrario de ella iba corriendo Tsuyoshi, pues estaba buscando a Harumi para hablar con ella seriamente sobre todo lo sucedido ayer, no podía esperar más. Tsuyoshi y Sakura chocaron, y a Sakura se cayó al suelo.  
  
-Lo siento mucho señorita, déjeme ayudarla-  
  
-Estoy bien, muchas gracias-  
  
Tsuyoshi ayudó a levantarla, y al verla, quedó realmente sorprendido.  
  
-Es muy bonita. . .- Pensó.  
  
-Cielos, ya es tardísimo, ya me tengo que ir-  
  
-Espera un momento, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-  
  
-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto-  
  
-Mucho gusto Sakura, yo soy Tsuyoshi Magayashi, y estudio en la universidad-  
  
-¿En la universidad? Pero te ves muy joven-  
  
-Es que apenas estoy cursando el segundo año, y soy nuevo por aquí, y supongo que tu debes de estar en preparatoria-  
  
-Así es, ya es mi último año-  
  
-Entonces espero que mi hermana Harumi esté en tu salón- -¿Harumi? Pues si dices que son nuevos aquí, lo más seguro es que sí esté en mi salón-  
  
-Que bueno, si la llegas a ver, me gustaría que le dijeras que la estaba buscando, por eso estaba corriendo como loco, necesito hablar con ella-  
  
-Está bien, yo le diré-  
  
-Muchas gracias Sakura, no te quito más el tiempo, yo también me tengo que ir-  
  
-Sí yo también, ya han de haber empezado la clase-  
  
-Me dio mucho gusto conocerte Sakura-  
  
Tsuyoshi le da un beso en la mano a Sakura, y ella sólo se sonroja, no esperaba que la saludaran de esa forma.  
  
-Y me gustaría verte de nuevo-  
  
-Sí, a mi también me gustaría-  
  
-Bien, pues eso espero, ah, y puedes llamarme Tsuyoshi-  
  
-Sí Tsuyoshi, nos vemos-  
  
Cada uno se va a su salón, y Tsuyoshi sólo se queda pensando en Sakura, realmente le había gustado.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Buenos días, siento mucho haber llegado tarde profesora-  
  
-Buenos días Sakura, no hay problema, no te perdiste de mucho-  
  
-Gracias profesora-  
  
Sakura se sentó rápidamente en su lugar.  
  
-Buenos días Sakura-  
  
-Buenos días Tomoyo-  
  
-¿Porqué llegaste tan tarde?-  
  
-Luego te explico, ¿Dónde están Meiling y Eriol?-  
  
-¿No los viste? Están enfrente, la profesora los va a presentar-  
  
Sakura volteó a ver, y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Shaoran estaba ahí, y sólo se le quedó viendo a ella.  
  
-¿Shaoran?- Pensó.  
  
-Bien chicos, ahora vamos a empezar. Por favor, cada uno de ustedes mencione su nombre y de donde provienen. Empezaremos por Meiling.-  
  
-Mi nombre es Li Meiling, y vengo de Hong Kong. Yo ya había tenido la oportunidad de venir a Japón, en la escuela de primaria de al lado estudie parte de cuarto y quinto de primaria-  
  
-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, y vengo de Inglaterra. Yo también ya había venido a Japón y estudié parte de quinto de primaria-  
  
-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, y vengo de Hong Kong. Estudié cuarto y quinto de primaria aquí al igual que los demás-  
  
-Mi nombre es Harumi Magayashi, y yo vivo en Kyoto Town, un pueblo que está un poco alejado de Tomoeda. Antes estudiaba en la escuela pública, pero ahora he decidido venir aquí a completar mi educación-  
  
Después de presentarse, todos se fueron a sentar a sus lugares. Las chicas sólo estaban viendo a Shaoran, estaban muy felices porque era muy atractivo, y los chicos veían a Harumi, pues también era muy bonita, con su pelo rojo y sus brillantes ojos azules. Al sentarse Harumi delante de Sakura, ésta recordó lo que le había dicho Tsuyoshi.  
  
-Ella debe ser la hermana de Tsuyoshi, se ve que es buena chica, le voy a dar el recado en el recreo- Pensó.  
  
Shaoran se sentó atrás de Sakura, y por el momento no se dirigieron la palabra. Shaoran estaba pensando en que Harumi no era una chica ordinaria, algo le decía eso.  
  
-Tengo que averiguar más sobre ella. Además, ella viene de Kyoto Town, el lugar donde se encontraba la carta oscura. Necesito decirle esto a Sakura, que se cuide de ella- Pensó.  
  
Harumi también estaba pensando en su plan para destruir los sentimientos de Sakura y Shaoran. Ahora que ya estaba junto a ellos, tenía que entrar en acción, pero sabía que tenía que estar alerta, pues sabía que Shaoran no era tan tonto y de seguro ya había notado algo extraño en ella. Por lo que primero tenía que hacerse amiga de Sakura, porque sabía que era algo más ingenua, y después tenía que planear algo en contra de Eriol, pues ya sabía que era la reencarnación de Clow, su principal enemigo. Vio que se llevaba muy bien con Tomoyo, por lo que se le ocurrió algo. Tomoyo estaba viendo seriamente a Harumi, pues no le agradaba nada, tenía que estar al pendiente de ella. Así pasaron las clases, hasta que llegó la hora del recreo. Sakura lo primero que hizo fue ir con Harumi a darle el recado de Tsuyoshi, mientras que los demás sólo la veían seriamente. Shaoran estaba algo molesto, tenía que cuidar a Sakura de Harumi, Meiling sólo estaba viendo la cara de Shaoran, y estaba algo confundida porque no sabía porque no le agradaba Harumi, y Eriol sólo estaba sonriendo, aunque en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con Shaoran, y Tomoyo era la más molesta, aunque Eriol trató de calmarla, y le agarró la mano y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, y con esto Tomoyo se calmó un poco.  
  
-Hola, disculpa, ¿tú eres hermana de Tsuyoshi verdad?-  
  
-Sí soy yo, puedes llamarme Harumi-  
  
-Gracias Harumi, pues en la mañana me lo encontré, te estaba buscando, y me encargó que te dijera que necesitaba hablar contigo-  
  
-No puede ser. . . ¿Cuándo me podré librar de mi estúpido hermano? Sólo está estorbando- Pensó.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?-  
  
-No nada, muchas gracias por decirme, enseguida lo buscaré-  
  
-De nada, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, y se ve que eres buena chica, me gustaría ser tu amiga-  
  
-Por supuesto, a mi también me encantaría, pero luego platicamos, voy a ir a buscarlo-  
  
-No hay problema, nos vemos luego-  
  
Harumi se va, y estaba feliz porque la ingenuidad y nobleza de Sakura iban a facilitar su plan.  
  
-¡Sakura! ¿Me puedes decir de que estabas hablando con esa chica?-  
  
-Tomoyo, sólo le di un recado de su hermano-  
  
-¿De su hermano? ¿Lo conoces Sakura?- Preguntó Shaoran algo intrigado.  
  
-Me lo encontré en la mañana, estaba buscando a su hermana, y pensó que ella estaría en mi salón, y por eso me encargó que le dijera eso si la veía, fue todo, y resultó ser muy agradable, me cayó bien-  
  
Shaoran sólo estaba a punto de explotar por lo que dijo Sakura, si de por sí no le caía bien Harumi, ahora menos le iba a caer bien su hermano.  
  
-Sakura, sólo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado con esa chica, sentimos que es algo misteriosa, hay algo en ella que no nos agrada-  
  
-Ay Tomoyo, ni siquiera la conocen, ¿cómo pueden juzgarla con tan sólo verla? A mí me cayó muy bien-  
  
-Sakura, ella viene de Kyoto Town, el lugar donde estaba la carta oscura, ¿lo recuerdas?-  
  
-Es cierto, así decía el letrero que vimos, entonces ¿crees que ella tenga algo que ver con las cartas oscuras? Por favor Shaoran, es sólo una coincidencia, ella no tiene magia-  
  
-Puede estar ocultando su aura, cómo nosotros lo hacemos-  
  
-Shaoran, yo no creo que ella sea cómo ustedes piensan, y piensen lo que quieran, pero ya le ofrecí que fuera mi amiga-  
  
-¿Qué dijiste Sakura? ¿Y nosotros qué? No me digas que nos vas a abandonar-  
  
-Por supuesto que no los voy a abandonar, el hecho que sea amiga de Harumi no quiere decir que ya no me junte con ustedes, aunque si ella no les agrada, pues es lo que voy a tener que hacer-  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-  
  
-No lo sé Shaoran, no sé porque veniste, tú deberías estar en reposo, lo que te sucedió fue por mi culpa-  
  
-Eso no es cierto Sakura, tranquilízate, nosotros sólo queremos. . .-  
  
Shaoran se empieza a sentir mal otra vez.  
  
-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué tienes?- Dijo Meiling  
  
-No es nada. . .-  
  
Sakura estaba muy desesperada, no soportaba verlo así.  
  
-Tomoyo, Meiling, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería-  
  
Eriol y Meiling ayudaron a Shaoran a llevarlo a la enfermería, parecía que Shaoran aún seguía débil, no estaba completamente recuperado, y Sakura los estaba siguiendo. Tomoyo estaba muy molesta con Harumi, porque por su culpa Sakura ahora se estaba portando diferente con ellos, así que fue a buscarla.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harumi fue a buscar a Tsuyoshi para aplacarlo, tenía que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza de que ahora era otra persona. Harumi lo encontró, estaba en una de las bancas del patio esperándola.  
  
-¿Para qué rayos me estabas buscando?-  
  
-Harumi, me preocupas mucho, sé que tú no eres la misma de antes, lo noté en tu mirada fría y en tu comportamiento diferente, creo saber que es lo que sucede-  
  
-Tú no tienes porque andarte metiendo en mis asuntos, es mi problema, además estás bien loco, yo sigo siendo la misma, soy tu hermana Harumi, quien más podría ser-  
  
Tomoyo vio a Harumi que estaba hablando con un chico de pelo negro y ojos cafés.  
  
-De seguro ese es su hermano, el que me contó Sakura- Pensó.  
  
-No lo eres, te conozco muy bien, y estoy seguro que la magia tiene algo que ver con todo esto-  
  
-¿Magia? Tú sabes que nosotros no tenemos magia-  
  
-Pero somos descendientes de un mago, así que sí tenemos posibilidades de tener magia-  
  
-Quizás seamos descendientes, pero hermano, tú sabes que tengo 17 años y nunca he mostrado tener magia-  
  
-Pero ahora sí, es por eso que me preocupas Harumi, dime la verdad, yo puedo ayudarte-  
  
-¿Ayudarme a qué? ¿Está mal que tenga magia? Si mi mamá dijo que al tener magia nuestra suerte iba a cambiar, ya no íbamos a ser los mismos pobretones y ahora la gente nos iba a respetar-  
  
-Entonces si tienes magia, pero mi mamá está mal, la magia sólo te está afectando, y también a los demás-  
  
-Ya estoy harto de ti, no te metas, es mi problema, estás celoso porque tú no tienes magia y yo sí- Tomoyo había escuchado, y estaba muy sorprendida, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Tenía que ir inmediatamente a avisarle a los demás, así que se fue.  
  
-No es eso Harumi, quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, no estás bien, la magia te hizo cambiar-  
  
-Creo que este no es el momento de hablar de eso, alguien nos podría escuchar, luego hablamos-  
  
-¡Espera Harumi!-  
  
Harumi se va rápidamente muy molesta. Tsuyoshi estaba muy preocupado por ella, tenía que encontrar la solución a esto.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
La enfermera está checando a Shaoran, y le recomendó reposo en su casa. Shaoran no quería irse, pero Meiling le había advertido que si se sentía mal lo iba a regresar al departamento, y no tuvo de otra más que resignarse.  
  
-Shaoran, ahora mismo te voy a llevar al departamento, tienes que comer algo y descansar-  
  
-Meiling, espera, bueno. . . me gustaría llevarlo yo-  
  
-¿Sakura? Está bien, por mí no hay problema-  
  
-¿Porqué tu Sakura? Vas a perder las clases, voy a estar bien-  
  
-No importa que pierda las clases, me preocupas mucho Shaoran, tengo que reparar mi error-  
  
-Pero Sakura. . .-  
  
Sakura se lleva a Shaoran, no tienen remedio más que irse caminando, pero Shaoran podía hacerlo, aunque muy lentamente, pero el departamento no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Eriol estaba preocupado por Tomoyo, no sabía dónde se había metido, y Meiling estaba muy feliz por la decisión de Sakura de llevar a Shaoran.  
  
-¿Crees que Sakura y Shaoran esta vez arreglen todo?-  
  
-Espero que sí Meiling, ahora que van a estar un rato solos, a ver si Shaoran se anima a decirle a Sakura sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella-  
  
-¿Qué pasa Eriol, porque estás tan serio?-  
  
-Tomoyo desapareció, no sé donde está-  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura y Shaoran llegan al departamento, Sakura abre la puerta con la llave que le dio Meiling, y ayuda a Shaoran a llevarlo a la recámara y a acostarse. Después Sakura ayuda a Shaoran a comer su desayuno que se había llevado a la escuela, pues todavía le dolía el brazo. Sakura ve que necesitaba un cambio de venda, así que saca del botiquín de primeros auxilios una, y le ayuda a quitarse la camisa del uniforme para vendarle el brazo, pero Sakura se le queda viendo por unos momentos así, pues realmente era muy apuesto y estaba en forma. Shaoran también se le queda viendo, y Sakura reacciona y empieza a vendarlo.  
  
-¿Sabías que eres muy buena cuidadora? Deberías de ser enfermera-  
  
-Ay no digas eso, sólo estoy haciendo lo básico, no es difícil-  
  
-Sakura, en cuanto a lo que sucedió en la escuela, quiero pedirte una disculpa, pero lo único que quiero es protegerte-  
  
-¿Protegerme?-  
  
-Sí Sakura, tal vez mis suposiciones sobre esa chica nueva sean equivocadas, pero me importas mucho, y no tenía ninguna intención de molestarte-  
  
-Lo sé Shaoran, yo también te pido perdón por todo lo que dije, no sé en que estaba pensando-  
  
-No hay problema, te ves más bonita cuando estás enojada-  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-  
  
-Era broma, en realidad de cualquier forma eres muy hermosa-  
  
Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, pero en ese momento se sentía muy bien al estar al lado de Shaoran. Después de terminar de vendarlo, fue a buscar una camisa limpia para ponérsela, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Shaoran la detiene.  
  
-Espera Sakura, quiero estar así unos momentos más-  
  
-¿Pero porqué?-  
  
En ese instante Shaoran pone su mano sobre la nuca de Sakura y la jala hacia él, para besarla en los labios. Sakura no se resistió, estaba muy feliz por sentir los labios de Shaoran una vez más. Sakura puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Shaoran, quería sentir su cuerpo que era realmente perfecto. Shaoran tenía una mano sobre el cabello de Sakura y la otra estaba sintiendo toda la espalda de Sakura. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que se separaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos.  
  
-Sakura, quiero que me perdones por todas las estupideces que hice cuando fuimos novios, éramos muy jóvenes y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos-  
  
-¿Porqué me estás diciendo esto Shaoran?-  
  
-Sólo te pido que me perdones-  
  
Sakura se quedó callada y no sabía que decir. Estaba muy confundida, no sabía lo que sentía ahora por Shaoran, pero se sentía tan bien al estar a su lado. . . no quería irse de ahí.  
  
-Está bien Shaoran, te perdono-  
  
-Gracias Sakura, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, prometo no volverlo a hacer-  
  
Y Shaoran se le vuelve a acercar y se besan de nuevo, esta vez el beso fue más prolongado e intenso.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
N. de la A. ¡Si! Este capítulo fue el que más me ha gustado, estuvo bien padre, aunque ha sido el más largo. (Un regalo por haberme tardado en actualizar jeje) Me encantó que Sakura ya haya perdonado a Shaoran, ^__^ pero a ver que pasa con el plan de Harumi, porque ella no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados. ¬__¬ Y también que onda con Tsuyoshi, pues se ve que le interesó Sakura. Y a ver si Eriol ya se anima a declararle su amor a Tomoyo, aunque lo bueno es que se portan como si ya anduvieran. Y ¿Touya ya se interesó por Nakuru? ¿Qué onda con eso? Y Meiling si que es demasiado sobreprotectora, pobre Shaoran ~__~. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Sakura ya perdonó a Shaoran? ¿Cuál será el plan de Harumi contra ellos y Eriol? ¿Qué hará Tsuyoshi ahora que sabe que Harumi tiene magia y que conoció a Sakura? ¿Le dirá Tomoyo a Eriol lo que escuchó sobre Harumi? ¿Se recuperará pronto Shaoran para dejar de faltar a la escuela? Las respuestas en el siguiente cap.  
  
Y ahora mencionaré a los que me han escrito reviews. Gracias!!!!! ^__^ Me han ayudado mucho a continuar con mis fics:  
  
Celina Sosa: Hola, noté que andabas algo desaparecida pero que bueno que leíste el cap 8 y me dejaste un review, y espero que las intrigas hayan desaparecido después de este cap, y que te haya gustado. Gracias x tu review, y sigue con tu fic, lo espero con ansias.  
  
Ciakaira: Me alegra mucho que seas mi fan, ^__^ y que te gusten mis historias, me gusta mucho que me digas que tengo talento, enserio mil gracias y espero que te haya gustado este cap.  
  
Cho Potter: Gracias por tu review!! Me gustó mucho, que bueno que te guste este fic y espero que te haya gustado este cap, y que me dejes un review, y que bueno saber que ya tengo una amiga nueva. ^__^ No se me enfrió el cerebro gracias a ti!!!  
  
Fany: Hola!!! Gracias x tu review y q bueno q te gusten los fics de ff, y q hayas leido el mio.  
  
Undine: Gracias x tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado y que este cap te haya gustado más, me estoy esforzando por escribir escenas E+T, en el próximo cap prometo poner más ok?  
  
Vanesa-chan: Que bueno q leíste mi fic, y gracias x decir q es original e interesante, y espero la actualización de tu fic, me encanta, está muy padre, y espero q sigas leyendo mis fics.  
  
Aleirbag Potter: Hola!!! Ok, ya no voy a hacer sufrir a Shaoran, a petición tuya, porque sé q te gusta mucho, y no lo voy a matar!!! Porque yo tampoco quiero q se muera. Gracias x apoyarme, yo tmb te seguiré apoyando.  
  
LaUrIs: Gracias x tu review, y espero q te haya gustado este cap, y perdón por tardarme.  
  
SaKuRa-wEn: Hola!!! Espero q te haya gustado este cap, y ya leí parte de los fics q me dijiste, están muy buenos, gracias x recomendarmelos, y yo seguiré leyendo tu fic ok?  
  
Kala: Que bueno q te haya gustado mi fic, y perdón por tardarme pero aquí está ya el cap, y gracias x tu review.  
  
Mil gracias x sus reviews, espero q me sigan escribiendo.  
  
Bluegirl88  
  
Mail: bluegirl88_ccs@hotmail.com Ya saben, cualquier cosa, o si me quieren agregar a su msn para que platiquemos. 


	10. El plan entra en acción

Hola de nuevo!!! Pues aquí estoy con el cap 10, es que ando muy ocupada con las tareas, pero en los ratos libres y en los fines de semana les adelanto a mis fics (aunque de hecho ahorita no he acabado mi tarea) O__O. Pero la voy a acabar después… al fin que no es mucho (Creo) Bueno lo que importa es que ya empecé a hacer este cap y a ver que se me ocurre, después del beso de S y S… ^__^ aunque todavía está el plan de Harumi, que los quiere separar ¬__¬ pero a ver que pasa ok? Mil gracias a las personas que han seguido mis fics, aún no sé cuántos capítulos más va a tener esta historia, pero le calculo unos… no sé!!! Enserio que no tengo la menor idea, ni sé como va a ser el final (Si es que llego a hacerlo) jejeje, si tengo que acabar esta historia, para después traducirla al inglés. (Si la escuela me lo permite) Y pues mi otro fic de "Mejores amigos y ¿novios?" tampoco sé cuántos capítulos más va a tener, pero le calculo unos 10 u 11 más (este fic si tengo una idea del final, pues está basado en la realidad) bueno ya, voy a continuar con el tan esperado cap 10. 

Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a Clamp, yo sólo escribo fics basado en los personajes porque me gustan!!!! 

"La fuerza de los sentimientos"

Capítulo 10: El plan entra en acción

Eriol y Meiling regresaron al salón para continuar con las clases, pero seguían muy preocupados por Tomoyo. Pensaron que estaba ahí, pero su lugar estaba vacío, al igual que el de Sakura y Shaoran. Harumi se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos tres estaba, y estaba algo molesta, porque podía sentir las auras de Sakura y Shaoran muy juntas. Pero a la vez estaba feliz, por lo que le había pasado a Tomoyo.

-_Esos dos estúpidos ya se reconciliaron… no puede ser… pero ya verán mañana cómo les va a ir... por lo pronto ya me encargué de alguien muy cercano a la reencarnación de Clow, jajaja-_

&&&&Flashback&&&&

Tomoyo se dirigía a la enfermería, para contarles a todos lo que había escuchado. Pero en el pasillo se topó con Harumi la cual iba caminando al salón, muy molesta por la discusión con Tsuyoshi. Tomoyo y Harumi se quedaron viendo seriamente, y Tomoyo tenía su mirada fría, mientras que Harumi tenía una sonrisa leve.

-Hola, yo soy Harumi, nos acabamos de ver en el salón, y tú ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, pero tengo prisa, así que si me permites pasar-

-Ya veo… supongo que tienes prisa porque el chico de pelo azulado te espera para que se den sus buenas fajadas-

-¿Cómo te atreves?-

Y Tomoyo le da una cachetada a Harumi, porque la había insultado. Harumi sólo se quedó viendo hacia el suelo con su mano tocando la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe.

-No voy a permitir que me insultes de esa forma. Espera un momento, ¿qué es eso que traes colgando en el cuello?-

Tomoyo había alcanzado a ver la llave negra con la cabeza morada que traía Harumi colgando, pues la tenía escondida debajo de su uniforme pero al recibir la cachetada y mirar al suelo, hizo que se saliera.

-Esa llave se parece mucho a la de Clow-

Después de que Tomoyo dijo esto, Harumi deja de ver el suelo para ver seriamente a Tomoyo, y nuevamente puso esa mirada penetrante. Tomoyo sólo se quedó paralizada, y quedó inconsciente. Harumi alcanzó a agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo, y se le ocurrió algo, relacionado con la magia.

-_Esto te pasa por haberme tocado, nadie puede golpearme,  y mucho menos una niña tan insignificante como tú. Ah, y a ver si la próxima vez no andas de metiche en lo que no te importa-_

Después de pensar esto, regresó a su salón.

&&&&Fin de flashback&&&&

Eriol no podía concentrarse en las clases, no dejaba de pensar en Tomoyo, sabía que algo malo le había sucedido, lo podía presentir. Volteó a ver a Harumi, quien estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, y Eriol empezó a sospechar más de ella.

_-Puedo sentir algo muy extraño en ella. Intento saber que es, pero hay algo que me lo está impidiendo-_

Harumi volteó a ver a Eriol, quien sólo le hizo una sonrisa. Harumi también le sonrió, pero mientras lo hacía, dentro de ella estaba satisfecha por lo de Tomoyo, pero a la vez preocupada, porque tenía que entrar cuanto antes en acción para separar a Sakura y Shaoran, pues eran los más importantes ahora.

-_Sólo le di un pequeño escarmiento, pero no hay problema Clow, a la próxima le va a ir peor, y no sólo a ella, también a ti idiota, ya verás quien tiene más poder en este mundo-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, Sakura se dedicó a preparar algo de comer mientras llegaban los demás, y Shaoran estaba recostado en su cama, con la televisión prendida, pero en su mente sólo estaba presente ese beso que le había dado, y esas palabras de Sakura perdonándolo por todo lo que pasó entre ellos, todos esos problemas que los malos sentimientos provocaron.

_-Ahora que Sakura me ha perdonado, tendré la oportunidad de acercarme más a ella y demostrarle que no soy el mismo que sólo se fijó en sus defectos, ahora tengo que ver sólo sus cualidades y que ella vea las mías, eso es lo que más importa-_

-¡AAYY!-

Los pensamientos de Shaoran se ven interrumpidos por ese grito.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede?-

Shaoran se levanta con cuidado de su cama, y se dirige a la cocina donde estaba Sakura, cuando la ve con un cuchillo en una mano, y en la otra tenía manchas de sangre en el dedo índice.

-Shaoran, me corté-

Sakura abrió el grifo para lavar su dedo con el agua, mientras que Shaoran sólo se acercó lentamente, y enseguida le tomó su mano.

-Qué tontita eres, hasta te ves graciosa cuando te lastimas-

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo es posible que digas eso?-

-¿Ves cómo te crees todo lo que te digo? ¿Sólo confía en mí sí? Enseguida vuelvo-

Shaoran sale de la cocina, mientras que Sakura sólo se quedó ahí parada, con el dedo aún sangrando, y estaba algo molesta por lo que había dicho Shaoran, pero sabía que lo había dicho de broma.

_-Shaoran sigue molestándome cómo lo hacía antes… Ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora es…-_

Justo en ese instante, Shaoran llega y traía un curita. Se lo aplica a Sakura, y Sakura sólo estaba algo confundida, sabía que Shaoran había cambiado mucho.

-Listo. ¿Ves cómo no pasó nada grave? No era para tanto-

-¿Porqué dices eso?-

-Es que gritaste muy fuerte para haber sido una simple cortadita-

-¿Y eso te molesta?-

-No tontita, sólo estoy jugando, ¿porqué tomas muy enserio todo lo que te digo?-

-Porque parece que si estás siendo serio-

-¿Algún día vas a llegar a creer que ya no soy el mismo de antes?-

Sakura se queda pensando por unos momentos.

-¿Porqué te quedas callada?-

-Bueno Shaoran, yo pienso que-

En ese momento suena el teléfono, y Sakura va a contestarlo, mientras que Shaoran sólo se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Hola?-

-Sakura, que bueno que contestas-

-¿Qué sucede Meiling? ¿Porqué te escuchas agitada?-

-Es que… ¿Tomoyo está ahí?-

-No Meiling, aquí no ha venido, ¿Porqué preguntas?-

-Oh no, bueno… mira, es que Tomoyo ya no entró a las últimas clases desde que te fuiste, y no sabemos donde está-

-¿Pero cómo que no entró? Si Tomoyo es muy responsable en ese aspecto de las faltas… no puede ser, ¿y si le pasó algo?-

-Eriol y yo la estamos buscando aquí, ya hablamos a su casa y tampoco está ahí, su mamá está muy preocupada-

-Meiling, voy para allá, yo también quiero ayudar a buscarla-

-Pero Sakura ¿crees que Shaoran vaya a estar bien si se queda solo?-

-No hay problema Meiling, se puede quedar reposando en su cama viendo la televisión- Sakura dijo esto mientras le salía una pequeña risita y veía a Shaoran, y él sólo se quedó serio.

-Bien Sakura, entonces aquí nos vemos, al fin que ya se fueron todos-

-Si Meiling, nos vemos-

Sakura colgó el teléfono, y le contó a Shaoran sobre la desaparición de Tomoyo. 

-Sakura yo también quiero ir, puedes estar en problemas-

-Descuida Shaoran, estaré bien, tú necesitas descansar, no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir mal-

-Estoy bien, gracias a tu ayuda ya me siento mejor. Por favor Sakura, no quiero que te pase nada-

-Pero Shaoran…-

-Tú me cuidaste, ahora me toca a mí hacerlo-

Sakura y Shaoran se quedan viendo fijamente por unos momentos, y Sakura sonríe.

-Está bien Shaoran, dejo que vayas, ya que nunca puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión-

-Voy a tomar eso como una broma-

-Pues no lo es-

Sakura se ríe un poco mientras se ponía los zapatos, se peinaba y tomaba las cartas Sakura. Shaoran tomó el globo colgante y el tablero,  esperando a que terminara para ya irse.

-Listo Shaoran ya vámonos-

-Oye Sakura… ¿crees que voy a ir así?-

Sakura lo observa y se sonroja un poco. Se da cuenta de que todavía andaba sin camisa, desde que se habían besado, había olvidado ayudarlo a volvérsela a poner. Pero… ¿se le había olvidado o le gustaba verlo así?-

-Ah es cierto, espera ahora vuelvo-

Sakura entra a la recámara y escoge una camisa de botones de manga larga y color blanco de la maleta de Shaoran, pues se supone que se estaba quedando en la casa de Yukito, pero se iba a quedar en el departamento hasta que se curara completamente. (Ya saben cómo es Meiling)

Después regresa Sakura y le ayuda a Shaoran a ponerse la camisa, pues el brazo aún le dolía. (¿Y cómo se puso el uniforme en la mañana? ¿Será que le había vuelto el dolor del brazo o fingía para que Sakura lo ayudara?) Cuando se la terminó de poner, Sakura lo vio y se sonrojó.

-_Se ve… tan sexy… ¿Porqué tuve que escoger esa camisa tan formal?-_

-¿Porqué me miras así Sakura? Hasta estás roja-

Sakura vuelve a la realidad, y se voltea a un lado para evitar que Shaoran la siguiera viendo.

-Por nada Shaoran-

Sakura pone una cara triste, y Shaoran lo nota.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa Sakura? ¿Porqué estás triste?-

-Es que… Tomoyo me preocupa mucho, quién sabe qué le pudo haber pasado, de seguro fue algo malo-

-No pienses así Sakura, la vamos a encontrar, recuerda que todo va a estar bien-

-Pero es que aún así estoy muy preocupada… sabes que yo la quiero muchísimo, es casi como mi hermana y no me perdonaría nunca si le sucede algo-

-Sakura, sé que significa Tomoyo para ti, y es por eso que no tienes porque pensar lo peor, además Meiling, Eriol y yo estamos también así, pero sé que juntos la vamos a encontrar. Confía en mí-

Sakura lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, y asintió.

-Si confío en ti Shaoran-

Shaoran abraza a Sakura, y la preocupación había desaparecido. El calor de Shaoran había ayudado a Sakura a olvidar el miedo, sabía que él tenía razón, la iban a encontrar. Shaoran estaba muy feliz por tenerla en sus brazos, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esta sensación de sentirla cerca de él, de protegerla. Le encantaba estar cerca de ella. Era un sentimiento realmente increíble para él.

Después de unos momentos, se separan, y se vuelven a ver los ojos.

-Shaoran tenemos que irnos-

-Es cierto, vamos-

Y ambos se van caminando, y Shaoran le agarra la mano, y Sakura se sonrojó, pero le agradaba tenerlo así, y durante todo el camino estuvieron tomados de la mano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fujitaka y Touya estaban comiendo, pero estaban muy preocupados porque todavía no llegaba Sakura, y Touya por andar platicando con Nakuru, se olvidó por completo de ir por ella, pensando que ella ya se había ido sola, pero pues no fue así.

-Tranquilo Touya, de seguro está con sus amigos, no hay porque preocuparse-

-¿Y porqué no nos ha hablado? Ese gaki me las va a pagar, sólo está mal influenciando a Sakura-

-Hay que esperar un poco más Touya, ya si no llega, veremos que hacemos-

-Está bien papá, pero sólo voy a esperar una hora más, si pasa más tiempo iré inmediatamente a buscarla, y si la encuentro con el gaki, no sabe cómo le va a ir-

-Pero hijo, no seas así con él-

-¿Después de todo lo que le hizo a Sakura en el pasado? Siempre supe que no era bueno, ahora menos-

-Pues es cierto… pero estoy seguro que Sakura aún lo quiere-

-Y ese es el gran problema papá, y no sólo ella, también él-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol y Meiling buscaron por todos los pasillos y salones, y no encontraron nada. Después llegaron Sakura y Shaoran, y vieron que Meiling estaba muy desesperada y Eriol muy triste.

-Creo que no la encontraron- 

-Sí Shaoran, la buscamos por todos lados, pero tampoco puede estar muy lejos-

-Li, lo más seguro es que esto sea obra de una carta oscura-

-Es verdad, no puede haber otra razón-

-Pero no puedo sentir su presencia- Dijo Sakura

-Puede que sea la carta The Erase (Desaparición)-

-Si es lo más probable Li, esa carta no se puede sentir como las demás-

-¿Tienen alguna idea?- Dijo Meiling

-Puedes usar tu tablero para localizar la carta Shaoran-

-Tienes razón Sakura-

Shaoran saca el tablero y éste marca una línea, con dirección hacia el fondo del pasillo donde estaban.

-Hay que seguir esa línea-

Todos corren hacia esa dirección, y ven que la línea llega hasta el salón de música.

-La carta oscura está en este salón- 

Eriol abre la puerta, y ve que no hay nadie, aunque la línea está marcando el pizarrón.

-Shaoran, ya puedo sentir una presencia-

-Sí, la carta está justo donde finaliza la línea del tablero-

-Sakura, hay que sellarla-

-¿Y cómo la sello?-

-Recuerda Sakura, los sentimientos-

-Los sentimientos…-

-Así es, utiliza tu báculo, y sigue las palabras que te indique tu corazón. Sólo tienes que desear con todas tus fuerzas que el poder negativo se convierta en positivo-

-Lo intentaré-

Sakura convierte la llave en báculo, y cierra los ojos por un momento para concentrarse, pero no lo lograba.

-No siento ni escucho nada Eriol, ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Sé que puedes Sakura, piensa en tus sentimientos-

-¿Pero cuáles sentimientos?-

En ese momento Shaoran toma su mano nuevamente, ahora con más fuerza.

-Confío en que lo vas a lograr, tú puedes hacerlo-

Sakura se le queda viendo a Shaoran, y después le sonríe.

-Gracias Shaoran, ahora sé que lo voy a hacer-

Sakura vuelve a cerrar los ojos, y al sentir la mano de Shaoran, dentro de ella siente una energía muy cálida, como si sintiera los sentimientos de Shaoran.

-_Esta sensación ya la había tenido antes, es tan cálida… estoy segura que este calor es de Shaoran. Yo también confío en él, y gracias a él pude perder el miedo de perder a Tomoyo. Tengo que salvarla, y sé que con Shaoran a mi lado… todo estará bien-_

En ese instante, Sakura se inspira para decir unas palabras y utilizar su báculo.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Dark Dead, ha llegado la hora de sellar la energía negativa y transformarte para servir a tu nuevo dueño, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura-

El báculo libera magia y la carta por fin apareció en su forma real, después de unos segundos, la carta se sella y se convierte a carta Sakura. Ella saca la carta original, y las dos cartas se fusionan.

-Felicidades Sakura, pudiste hacerlo-

-No Shaoran, esto fue gracias a los dos, tú me ayudaste a inspirarme-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo fue?-

-¡Tomoyo!-

Meiling grita al ver que Tomoyo apareció, y todos van con ella. Eriol la abraza y la ayuda a pararse, pues aún andaba algo confundida.

-¿Tomoyo estás bien?-

-Sakura… gracias por salvarme-

-No hay problema, pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, sólo recuerdo que había visto a Harumi y a su hermano, es todo-

-¿A Harumi y Tsuyoshi? Pero ¿porqué a ellos? ¿qué viste?-

-No lo sé Sakura, ya se me olvidó todo lo que pasó-

-Sabía que Harumi no era una chica normal, ahora sí estoy seguro de que ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto-

-Pero no podemos asegurar nada aún Shaoran, eso no es una prueba suficiente-

-Pues sea como sea Sakura, voy a investigar a como de lugar si mis sospechas son ciertas-

-Tomoyo, ya estoy aquí contigo, me preocupaste mucho-

-Discúlpame Eriol, no fue mi intención-

-Por supuesto que no fue tu intención, estoy realmente molesto por que una carta oscura se haya involucrado contigo, el maestro de las cartas me las va a pagar-

-No tienes porque ponerte así Eriol, lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí-

Eriol y Tomoyo se abrazan otra vez, y se dan un beso breve pero tierno. Sakura y Shaoran se vuelven a tomar de la mano, y Meiling sólo se les queda viendo intrigada.

-¿Y ahora porqué ustedes dos están agarrados de la mano? ¿Ya se reconciliaron?-

Ambos se sonrojaron, voltearon para lados diferentes y se soltaron. 

-Bueno… pues… sí, Sakura ya me perdonó-

-¡Qué bien Sakura!-

-¿Y ya son novios otra vez?-

Sakura y Shaoran se sonrojaron aún más ante la pregunta de Meiling.

-No Meiling, sólo somos amigos-

-Pues que extraña manera de ser amigos-

-Meiling, será mejor que ya nos vayamos, en mi casa han de estar muy preocupados, además tengo mucha hambre-

-Es verdad, no hemos comido nada-

En ese momento llegan Nakuru y la profesora Misuki en el coche, pues habían ido al departamento pero no habían encontrado a nadie, y decidieron ir a buscarlos a la escuela. Todos se suben, menos Sakura y Shaoran, quienes decidieron irse caminando a casa de Sakura para dejarla, pues en el carro no cabían. Tomoyo se recarga en el hombro de Eriol para dormirse, pues estaba muy cansada, y Eriol la abraza. Después de que se fueron, alguien apareció en la puerta de la escuela.

-No puede ser que me hayan quitado otra carta, como los odio… pero yo misma me voy a encargar de separarlos pequeño lobo y flor de cerezo, su reconciliación no les va a durar mucho-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura llega a su casa junto con Shaoran, pero se quedan afuera de la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado Shaoran, pero ¿podrás regresarte solo?-

-Claro, conozco el camino y además ya me siento súper bien-

-Me alegro mucho, Shaoran…-

-Sakura…-

Shaoran se acerca y le da un beso a Sakura, al principio fue suave pero poco a poco iba aumentando de intensidad. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y…

-¡Sakura!-

El beso de ambos fue interrumpido, y al voltear, se sorprendieron mucho. Sakura estaba asustada y Shaoran sólo estaba serio.

-Hermano, bueno yo-

-Entra a la casa ahora mismo Sakura, es una orden-

-Pero Touya-

-¡Que entres! Luego hablamos adentro-

Shaoran se le quedó viendo a Sakura, y con la mirada le dijo que obedeciera a Touya. Así que Sakura sólo se despidió de él con la mano y entró, mientras que Shaoran se quedó afuera con Touya, quien estaba sumamente molesto.

-Te advertí que te alejaras de Sakura, déjala en paz, no sigas jugando con ella como lo hiciste una vez-

-Yo nunca jugué con ella, si nos separamos fueron por otros problemas pero siempre la he amado y aún lo sigo haciendo, así que no te metas, ya no somos los niños de antes para que sigas sobreprotegiéndola de esa manera-

-Tú no tienes porque decirme lo que tengo que hacer con ella, soy su hermano mayor y tengo el derecho de protegerla e impedir que alguien le haga daño-

-Ya te dije que mis intenciones no son malas, además no creo que Sakura siga aguantando tu comportamiento, ella quiere ser libre-

-Por tu culpa, se anda desapareciendo de la casa sin avisarnos, está llegando tarde y descuidando la escuela, sólo eres una mala influencia, no puedo creer que mi papá esté a tu favor-

-Sabes, yo sólo vine a acompañar a Sakura, y no te preocupes, ya no se va a repetir esto de llegar tarde ni irse sin pedir permiso-

-Pues más te vale, pero es la última vez que te lo advierto, aléjate de ella definitivamente, sólo la estás haciendo sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido por ti-

Touya cerró la puerta en las narices de Shaoran, y éste sólo se quedó pensativo.

-_Que la deje de hacer sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido por mí… ¿Y si no vuelve a funcionar? ¿Y si vuelvo a cometer los mismos errores? ¿Y si aún no ha olvidado el pasado? Pero por algo me perdonó… ¿Porqué me perdonó tan rápido y tan fácilmente? No lo entiendo-_

Shaoran se fue de la casa de Sakura, y mientras él estaba caminando, Sakura lo veía por la ventana de su recámara.

_-Shaoran, no sé porque te perdoné, aún no olvido todo lo que pasó pero… algo dentro de mí me obligó a hacerlo… ¿Porqué lo hice? ¿Porqué me gusta besarte y sentir tu cuerpo a mi lado? ¿Habrás realmente cambiado o sólo quieres volverme a lastimar? No lo entiendo-_

Estos pensamientos estaban en la mente de Sakura hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Sakura, abre inmediatamente, tenemos que hablar-

Sakura sólo se asustó, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N. de la A. ¡Que bien! En este cap ya puse muchas escenas S+S, y espero que les hayan gustado. La pelea entre Harumi y Tomoyo fue la parte que más me gustó jeje, (sobre todo cuando le dio la cachetada) pero que la haya hecho desaparecer… ¬__¬ Pero que buenos besos se dieron mi pareja favorita, (como me encanta escribir estas escenas) y otra vez ¡Sorry sorry sorry! Pero la escuela absorbe la mayor parte de mi tiempo (pliz entiéndanme) y estoy mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer los fics rápido. ¿Qué pasará entre Touya y Sakura? ¿Cómo piensa separar Harumi a S y S? ¿Qué harán ambos ahora que dudan de lo que hicieron? Las respuestas ya saben, sigan leyendo y las sabrán.

Mil gracias por sus reviews!!!!

Kala: Gracias por entender mi situación de la escuela, y pues ya está el cap 10 y espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por tener paciencia jeje.

Ciakaira: Gracias por apoyarme y decirme que escribo muy bien, me encantan tus reviews, y espero que te haya gustado este cap al igual que los demás.

SaKuRa-wEn: Pues en este cap estuvo lo emocionante, espero que te hayan gustado las escenas S+S y prometo poner más (si es q no se vuelven a pelear) y sigue pronto tu fic jeje (no te apuro, escríbelo cuando puedas)

Celina Sosa: Pues en este cap ya hubo muchas escenas S+S y padres, y ahora están felices, aunque por lo que veo, no les va a durar mucho (voy a hacer todo lo posible por que su pelea sea corta) y gracias por decirme que te gustó el cap, espero que también te haya gustado este, y pues también me gustó mucho el final de tu fic.

Pequeña Saku: Pues sólo hice que el hermano de Harumi le gustara Sakura para ponerle algo más de emoción, y que bueno que te gustó el beso, en este cap hubo más y espero que te hayan gustado jeje, gracias por decir que está padre mi fic, y pues prometo poner más S+S, y que su pelea no dure mucho.

Claudia: Jejeje, que bueno que me dejaste un review!!! Y espero que leas el fic completo, y gracias por apoyarme y decirme que soy buena escritora, nos vemos luego!!! 

Josh3099: Si escribiste eso fue para molestarme (jejeje ntc) gracias por dejarme un review, y eres un gran amigo para mi, ya lo sabes (gracias por apoyarme en mi situación con ya sabes) y pues te apoyo para que tu fic siga recibiendo reviews eh? Ah y gracias por decir que mi fic está padre, (me avergüenzas jeje) =)

LaUrIs: Que bueno que te gustó el cap y espero que también te haya gustado este.

Undine: Pues espero que lo que te hayas imaginado sobre la desaparición de Tomoyo haya sido cierto, y que bueno que te gustó el cap y espero que te haya gustado este. Gracias x tu review!!

Aleirbag Potter: Pues ya escribí más escenas S+S, y espero que te hayan gustado jeje, y que bueno que ya estés escribiendo La Dueña (lo espero pronto eh?) y pues nos podemos ver los fines de semana en el msn, y gracias x tus reviews!!! =)

Cho Potter: Pues no sé porque no pudiste leer el cap 9, pero pues gracias por tus mails, los aprecio mucho, y que bueno que te mandé el cap y que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu apoyo!!!! Y a ver si ya puedes leer este cap eh? Y gracias por leer mi otro fic. =)

Mil gracias x su apoyo y comprensión, y espero sus reviews =)

Bluegirl88

Mail: bluegirl88_ccs@hotmail.com


	11. No puedo ser perfecto

Hola!! Pues aquí está el cap 11, y ya escribí dos caps seguidos de este fic (10 y 11) y el cap de mi otro fic de mayn ya lo voy a poder empezar. Sus reviews también me han ayudado mucho para mejorar mi fic, como por ejemplo, me dieron una buena idea de ponerle una pareja a Meiling (y si es cierto, no me había dado cuenta que era la única que estaba sola) como estaba tan concentrada en S+S y E+T… espero agregar en este cap a alguien, sólo voy a pensar en el nombre y el aspecto (no sé si ustedes me quieran dar una idea, y lo agregaré en el siguiente cap) ^__^ y también un amigo cercano y lector de mis fics me preguntó que porqué en el cap 10 no le puse tanta acción a la hora de capturar la carta. La respuesta es sencilla: muchos no quieren ver sufrir a Shaoran, y ya había pasado junto con Sakura por mucho sufrimiento al capturar la primera carta (ya era hora de que descansaran, tampoco quiero que se mueran jeje) Pero pues si les gusta la acción, espero poner más en este cap, y a partir de ahora pienso hacer que capturen dos cartas o más por cap, (para que no alargue tanto la historia, aunque tampoco voy a hacer 50 capítulos, uno por cada carta) esa era otra pregunta que me habían hecho, y por supuesto que no pienso hacer eso. O__O También mencionaron sobre poner más escenas E+T y que porque hago que S y S duden de lo que sienten, pues pienso que así le doy más emoción a la historia y si no hago eso, la historia se va a hacer aburrida y ya no la voy a poder alargar mucho (eso es lo interesante, sólo hay que ser pacientes) y estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por poner escenas E+T, en el cap anterior puse muchas S+S, ahora voy a poner más E+T ¿de acuerdo? ^__~ Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los agradezco mucho para que pueda mejorar la historia a su gusto, así que cualquier cosa ya saben, escríbanlo en su review o mándenme un mail. Bueno eso era todo lo que quería decir, ahora veamos lo que sucede después con Touya y Sakura después de haberla visto con Shaoran, y a ver que planea Harumi esta vez. (Este cap está basado en una canción en inglés pero traducida al español y con algunos cambios para adaptarla a la historia. Ya quería agregar una desde hace un buen tiempo, espero que les guste) Y pues ya me pasé un poco, mejor me pongo a escribir ya. 

NoTa: Por favor, no me vayan a matar después de leer este cap, recuerden que tengo que ponerle más emoción a la historia y no se preocupen, voy a hacer todo lo posible porque no dure mucho, aunque parezca lo contrario ~__~

Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a Clamp.

"La fuerza de los sentimientos"

Capítulo 11: No puedo ser perfecto

Llegó el siguiente día, y Sakura iba rumbo a la escuela, como siempre tarde. Estaba muy triste, después de la conversación que había tenido con Touya, ya no pensaba igual sobre lo que sentía por Shaoran. Habían surgido más dudas de las que ya tenía, y lo peor es que después de todo lo que ha sucedido desde la llegada de Shaoran, aún no puede definir lo que realmente siente por él. Si de por sí estaba confundida, ahora lo estaba más. 

&&&& Flashback &&&&

Sakura abrió la puerta de su recámara, y Touya entró inmediatamente, estaba realmente molesto. Tenía que alejarla de Shaoran a como diera lugar antes de que le hiciera más daño, eso pensaba.

-Hermano, bueno yo sólo quiero decirte que lo de hace un momento, no fue lo que tu piensas-

-¿Entonces que fue lo que vi Sakura? Tampoco soy tonto, y créeme que jamás me imaginé que llegaras a ser tan ingenua-

-¿Porqué me dices eso? Mira hermano, Shaoran ha cambiado mucho, y estoy segura que ya no es el mismo de antes, no tiene porque hacerme sufrir otra vez cómo tú piensas-

-¿Y cómo te lo ha demostrado? Si desde que llegó a Japón, te empezó a tratar mal, ¿ya lo olvidaste? y de repente de un día para otro cambia completamente y se convierte en el niño bueno que ahora se muere por ti... Por favor Sakura, abre los ojos y date cuenta que te está mintiendo-

Sakura se sorprendió mucho, y se quedó callada.

_-Tal vez mi hermano tenga razón… Cuando llegó a mi casa, la mirada que tenía era muy fría, su voz emanaba mucho odio, y después de tan sólo 4 días, cambia completamente… Shaoran debe estar fingiendo esa actitud para cumplir con la misión… pero sus besos, su forma de mirarme, de hablarme, es tan real…-_

-¿Ahora entiendes Sakura? Ese gaki no vino por ti Sakura, no puedes permitir que siga jugando contigo, se aprovecha de ti sólo porque te cree una tonta, tienes que demostrarle lo contrario Sakura, es por tu bien-

-_No vino por mi… es cierto… él mismo me lo dijo, sólo le importa la misión, sólo eso-_

-¿Sakura?-

Sakura estaba sufriendo mucho en ese momento, sentía un dolor muy grande dentro de ella. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero después de las palabras que había escuchado de Touya:_ "no puedes permitir que siga jugando contigo, se aprovecha de ti sólo porque te cree una tonta, tienes que demostrarle lo contrario Sakura, es por tu bien" _se aguantó las lágrimas, y el odio que sentía hacia Shaoran había aparecido de nuevo.

-Es cierto hermano, no te preocupes, porque Shaoran nunca más volverá a hacerme daño, te lo prometo-

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Sakura? Yo sólo quiero protegerte Sakura, no me gusta verte sufrir-

-Si hermano, sé que lo haces por mi bienestar, gracias por preocuparte por mí, y por hacerme abrir los ojos antes de que haya sido tarde-

Sakura abraza fuertemente a Touya, y Touya se alegra de que Sakura haya entrado en razón, pero a la vez se preocupa mucho.

-_Perdóname Sakura, sé que aún lo amas, pero esto era lo mejor, o ibas a sufrir mucho más, aunque espero que esto no interrumpa tu misión-_

&&&& Fin de Flashback &&&&

Todo esto seguía pensando Sakura, estaba muy triste, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando llegara a la escuela y viera a Shaoran. Estaba muy convencida de que Shaoran sólo estaba jugando con ella, pero entonces ¿porqué en el fondo algo le decía que estaba equivocada?  

_-Y aunque estuviera equivocada, es imposible que volvamos a ser novios, pues estoy segura que él seguiría siendo el mismo que nunca me comprendió, el que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, el que nunca le importé, la misma persona con los mismos defectos, lo único que nos une ahora es la misión, eso es todo-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el salón de clases, ya estaban todos en su lugar, los únicos que faltaban eran Sakura y Shaoran, pues éste se había quedado afuera para esperarla. Tomoyo estaba platicando con Meiling, ya se sentía mejor después de lo que le había sucedido anoche, aunque no dejaba de ver a Harumi, quien estaba sentada en su lugar y estaba escribiendo. Tomoyo sabía que Harumi había sido la causante de su desaparición ayer, aunque no recordaba muy bien, por lo que no podía estar tan segura. Eriol estaba sumamente serio, desde que llegó, no le dirigió la palabra a nadie, ni a Tomoyo. Estaba muy pensativo, y en el fondo muy decepcionado.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol? Has estado muy serio hoy, ¿Estás enojado conmigo?-

Eriol despierta de sus pensamientos, al escuchar la dulce voz de Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto que no, lo siento mucho Tomoyo, sólo pensaba-

-¿Y en qué tanto pensabas como para estar así si se puede saber?-

Eriol prefirió no decirle nada a Tomoyo, no quería que se pusiera mal pues sabía que aún estaba débil después del ataque de la carta, además tenía que estar seguro y hablar primero con Sakura. Así que tuvo que decirle otra cosa, pero que si era verdad.

-Sólo pensaba… en lo que te había sucedido ayer, enserio que me preocupe mucho por ti, pero ahora lo que importa es que estás aquí a salvo, y a mi lado-

-Eriol…- Dijo Tomoyo muy sonrojada, sin saber que decir.

-Tomoyo, me gustaría que en el recreo nos juntáramos los dos solos… desde que llegué no he tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo-

Tomoyo sentía que se salía el aire, estaba súper roja, pero tenía que controlarse.

-A mí también me encantaría Eriol, me muero por estar contigo sin nadie a nuestro alrededor- 

-Gracias Tomoyo, me alegra mucho- 

Eriol le sonríe a Tomoyo, y ella también lo hace, aunque Eriol no dejaba de pensar en el grave problema que tenía Sakura. Tenía que hacer algo, estaba muy impaciente. 

-_Por favor Sakura, no puedes dejarte llevar por las palabras de tu hermano, no ahora, tienes que darte cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Li y de los tuyos, por favor, si no la misión jamás se cumplirá-_

Harumi había visto cómo Eriol y Tomoyo ya se llevaban mejor, pero también se había percatado de la preocupación de Eriol, y sabía perfectamente por qué, y esto la alegró bastante.

_-Genial, la maestra de las cartas ya duda de sus sentimientos… y yo no hice nada… ahora tengo que aprovechar esto para encargarme del descendiente de Clow y hacer que él también dude de lo que siente por ella, o mejor aún, que se olvide de ella para siempre, jajaja-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tsuyoshi estaba en los pasillos de la preparatoria buscando a alguien, y no precisamente a Harumi. Desde que vio a Sakura, no dejó de pensar en ella todo el día, realmente le había gustado. En su mano tenía una rosa, la cual pensaba regalársela, pues él era de los que cuando conocían y les agradaba una chica, estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de conquistarla, y esta vez no era la excepción, no le importaba que Sakura fuera dos años menor que él, lo que más le importaba era volverla a ver y tenerla cerca. El que también estaba esperando a Sakura era Shaoran, y también traía una flor (era una flor de Sakura o cerezo) para ella. Shaoran tampoco dejó de pensar en Sakura, después de todo lo que pasaron ayer. Estaba dispuesto a declararle sus sentimientos, aunque tenía algo de miedo por la reacción de ella, de que lo rechazara, por lo sucedido en el pasado. Era por eso que no lo hacía, prefería esperar un poco más de tiempo para ganarse su confianza otra vez. 

Cuando llegó Sakura, Shaoran fue el primero en verla, y también lo vio, pero no le hizo mucho caso, sólo lo volteó a ver de reojo y entró al pasillo. Shaoran se quedó algo desconcertado, y Shaoran estaba a punto de alcanzarla para decirle algo, cuando…

-¡Hola Sakura!-

-¡Hola Tsuyoshi!-

-Vaya te acordaste de mi nombre-

-Por supuesto, a mi no se me olvidan-

-Que bueno, sólo quería agradecerte por haberle dado el recado a mi hermana-

-No hay problema, sólo hice lo que me encargaste-

-Bueno… Sakura… me gustaría conocerte más, y como un obsequio de agradecimiento te traigo esta flor-

-¡Una rosa! Es una de mis flores favoritas… muchas gracias Tsuyoshi-

Sakura le sonrió a Tsuyoshi, y Shaoran al ver todo esto, se desilusionó mucho, no podía creer lo que había visto. Se sentía utilizado, engañado, pues aunque Sakura y él eran sólo amigos, después de que ella aceptó sus besos, su mano, la forma en que juntos pelearon contra la carta The Snow, en fin, ¿Acaso sólo había fingido para cumplir con la misión? ¿Aún lo seguía odiando? ¿Ya no sentía nada por él? ¿Ella quería a ese hombre? Todas estas preguntas estaban en su mente, y lo único que hizo fue irse al salón, no sin antes tirar al bote de basura la flor de cerezo. Sakura vio cómo se retiraba Shaoran y se puso algo triste.

-Sakura, ¿Qué tanto ves?-

Tsuyoshi voltea y ve que no hay nadie.

-Ah, no es nada, se me hace tarde-

-Es cierto, a mi también, ¿nos podemos ver en el recreo?-

-No lo sé, si quieres nos podemos ver mañana ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien, como tú quieras-

-Adiós Tsuyoshi y gracias por la flor-

Tsuyoshi se despide de ella, y se le queda viendo mientras se iba.

_-Tengo muchas posibilidades de conquistarla… ahora sí estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de que Sakura sea mía, sólo mía-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura se va corriendo, pues ya era tardísimo, y un impulso le decía que tenía que hablar con Shaoran, pero al entrar al salón, se acerca a sentarse a su lugar, y cuando ve a Shaoran, éste tiene una cara muy seria, sus ojos emanaban cierto odio, tenía justamente la misma cara que puso cuando llegó a Japón y a la casa de Sakura. Ella se asustó un poco, pero el impulso que había sentido hace un momento había desaparecido, y lo único que hizo fue hacerle la misma cara de odio, antes de sentarse. Meiling se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, después de ver la cara de Shaoran; Tomoyo no entendía lo que estaba pasando, Harumi sólo estaba riéndose pero no tan alto para que no la escucharan, y Eriol sólo estaba serio y meditando.

-_Después de todo si resultó ser verdad… no puede ser, Sakura y Li se odian otra vez-_

La profesora Misuki mientras daba la clase, también se había percatado del grave problema entre ellos, y los puso a ellos dos en un equipo a propósito, para ver si eran capaces de trabajar juntos a pesar del problema, pero lo único que hicieron fue dividirse el trabajo y cada uno por su cuenta en lugares separados se encargaron de hacerlo.

-_Si no pueden trabajar en esto juntos, menos podrán hacerlo para cumplir la misión, esto si que es algo muy grave-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó la hora del recreo, y Eriol y Tomoyo se fueron juntos para estar solos y de paso dejar que Sakura y Shaoran hablaran; Harumi estaba afuera en la cancha de fútbol preparando su nuevo ataque contra ellos aprovechando su situación, y Meiling se quedó platicando en el salón con su compañero que le había tocado en el equipo.

-Shaoran, sólo quería decirte que ahora he descubierto la verdad, y que tú sólo has estado jugando conmigo-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú eres la que ha estado jugando conmigo, después de todo lo que pasamos ayer, y hoy te largas con otro y hasta te regala una rosa-

-Eso no es cierto, pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones, sólo digo que tú eres el hipócrita, si cuando llegaste a Japón dijiste que me odiabas, y no puede ser que en tan pocos días hayas cambiado de opinión, eso demuestra que no puedes definir tú mismo lo que sientes, y sólo juegas con los demás haciéndoles creer otra cosa-

-Me has decepcionado Sakura, yo sólo demostré lo que de verdad sentía, yo sólo quería hacerte ver que en verdad había cambiado, pero si tú no quieres creerme, no puedo hacer nada-

_Y ahora trato con fuerza de hacerlo_

_Yo sólo quiero ponerte orgulloso_

_Nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti_

_No puedo fingir que estoy bien_

_Y no puedes cambiarme_

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo que sólo piensa en sí mismo y que utiliza a los demás para tu beneficio. Yo si confiaba en ti, de hecho si pensé que ya habías cambiado, pero ya vi que no y que nunca vas a cambiar-

-¿Sabes Sakura? Veo que sigues siendo la misma niña inmadura y enojona que no le gusta que le hagan nada porque se enoja fácilmente-

-Nadie es perfecto Shaoran, el que tú sólo veas los defectos de los demás no es mi culpa-

-Tú también ves sólo mis defectos, y nunca me has aceptado como soy y nunca lo harás, porque tú eres la que piensa que siempre tiene la razón-

-Eso no es verdad, tú tampoco me has aceptado como soy, tú mismo lo acabas de decir hace unos momentos-

_Porque lo perdimos todo_

_Nada dura siempre_

_Lo siento, no puedo ser perfecto_

_Ahora es sólo muy tarde, y no podemos volver_

_Lo siento, no puedo ser perfecto_

-Esto no nos va a llevar a nada, me doy cuenta que jamás nos vamos a llevar bien, tenemos diferentes puntos de vista-

Sakura tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero tenía que aguantarse, no podía permitir que las lágrimas y el dolor que sentía le ganaran, Shaoran no se las merecía.

_Trato de no pensar en el dolor que siento dentro_

_¿Sabías que tú solías ser mi héroe?_

_Todos los días que pasaste conmigo_

_Ahora se ven muy lejos_

_Y parece que ya no te importa más_

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Shaoran, y las pocas veces que nos llegamos a llevar bien, ya quedaron en el pasado, ya nada es igual, aunque intente cambiar, tú nunca vas a confiar en mí-

_Y ahora trato con fuerza de hacerlo_

_Yo sólo quiero ponerte orgulloso_

_Nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti_

_No puedo soportar otra pelea_

_Y nada está bien_

-Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es cumplir con la misión, a ver como le hacemos, pero tenemos que cumplirla, eso es lo más importante ahora-

_Porque lo perdimos todo_

_Nada dura siempre_

_Lo siento, no puedo ser perfecto_

_Ahora es sólo muy tarde, y no podemos volver_

_Lo siento, no puedo ser perfecto_

-Sí Shaoran, eso es todo-

_Nada va a cambiar todas las cosas que dijiste_

_Nada va a hacer esto bien otra vez_

_Por favor no voltees tu espalda, _

_No puedo creer que sólo sea tan difícil hablar contigo_

_Pero tú no entiendes_

_-_Adios… Sakura-

Shaoran se va, y mientras se alejaba, Sakura lo veía y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de dolor, de traición, de tristeza, de ira, de rencor, de odio. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que era lo mejor, eran muy diferentes, jamás se iban a entender. Si ya se habían peleado una vez por eso, era obvio que lo iban a volver a hacer. Shaoran también estaba sufriendo, quería voltear para ver a Sakura una vez más, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Se sentía muy mal, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. 

-_¿Porqué tenía que suceder esto? Ya veo que hay cosas más fuertes que el amor… es inevitable-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados en una banca en el patio de la escuela, debajo de un árbol de cerezo, sin ningún ruido, estaban solos. Tomoyo estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca había estado en una situación así, y Eriol sólo tenía su característica sonrisa, y la estaba viendo fijamente. De pronto, Eriol decidió romper el silencio y entrar en acción.

-¿Te sientes incómoda?-

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que no sé que hacer, y no tengo nada que decir-

-Tomoyo, sólo quiero que me mires a los ojos-

Tomoyo voltea a ver a Eriol, y se quedan viendo por unos momentos. Eriol le agarra la mano, pone su otra mano sobre la nuca de ella, y la va acercando poco a poco hacia él. Tomoyo enseguida cerró los ojos, y sus labios se juntaron con los de Eriol. Él también cerró sus ojos, y sólo estaba concentrado en sentir y saborear los dulces labios de Tomoyo. Al principio fue un beso breve y simple, pero después Eriol utilizó su lengua, y Tomoyo abrió más su boca, hasta que las lenguas de ambos se estaban moviendo por todos lados. Tomoyo tenía su mano en el pelo de Eriol, y conforme iba aumentando de intensidad el beso, apretaba más fuertemente los cabellos de él. Eriol bajó su mano desde la nuca de Tomoyo, después recorrió su brazo, hasta llegar a su pierna, la cual recorría suavemente y acariciaba para sentir su piel delicada y suave. Eriol no se podía controlar, tenía tantas ganas de tenerla más cerca, sentirla, de hacerla suya, pero sabía que eso no podía ser, tenía que esperar, además aún no era su novia oficialmente, y lo de la misión… la situación de Sakura y Shaoran, y sobre todo, la decisión de la misma Tomoyo. En ese momento estaba aceptando sus besos y caricias, pero ¿porqué lo hacía? Creía que Tomoyo era una persona algo más reservada, pero si lo está aceptando de esa manera, había descubierto que en el fondo no era así. Quizás porque le hizo falta el cariño de su padre, de un hombre, siempre estuvo rodeada de mujeres, necesita un hombre que la proteja, que le brinde calor… y sobre todo amor. Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Eriol, hasta que decidió parar y se separó de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Eriol? ¿Porqué te detienes?-

-No es nada malo Tomoyo, sólo pensaba en nuestro futuro-

-¿En nuestro futuro? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Verás, ahora que regresé de Inglaterra y después de 5 años de no verte,  he descubierto que has cambiado mucho, ya no eres la misma niña tierna e inocente que conocí-

-¿Y eso está mal?-

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que has madurado, y eso está bien, ya no somos unos niños, estamos en la etapa de la adolescencia y es la etapa en que aprendemos muchas cosas y maduramos hasta llegar a ser adultos-

-Si Eriol, pero me sorprendes, ¿Porqué me estás diciendo todo esto?-

-Porque veo que tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, y sé que no voy a encontrar nunca a alguien tan especial como tú, y es por eso que quiero que cuando tengamos la edad suficiente, te cases conmigo-

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que había escuchado, estaba súper roja, no podía ni hablar. 

-¿Qué… qué dijiste?-

-Que no quiero separarme de ti nunca, quiero tenerte cerca por siempre-

-Eriol… no sé que decir… tú también eres la mejor persona que he conocido y te quiero mucho, pero ¿porqué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que para ese entonces sigamos juntos y nos casemos?-

-Pues… eso es lo que yo quiero de mi vida y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que sigamos juntos hasta ese entonces… claro, también depende de ti-

-Me alegra mucho que digas eso Eriol, nunca me imaginé que llegaras a ser tan bueno conmigo… yo también espero que estemos juntos siempre-

-Gracias Tomoyo, me alegra que pienses así-

-Pero… bueno tú sabes… aún no somos novios-

Tomoyo se pone triste, y Eriol se siente mal, y la abraza fuertemente, y le susurra unas palabras al oído.

-Ya falta poco para que lo seamos… sólo espera un poco más por favor, además, aunque no lo seamos, aún sigo a tu lado-

Tomoyo se quedó callada, quería estar así abrazando a Eriol por un buen rato, tenía ganas de llorar, pero Eriol le secó las lágrimas, y después de esto, se separaron y Tomoyo asintió. 

-Es verdad, mientras estés conmigo, con eso es suficiente para mí-

Después de decir esto, Eriol volvió a abrazarla, después se volvieron a besar intensamente. Harumi había visto todo esto, y estaba sumamente molesta.

-_Sakura y Shaoran ya están separados, ahora lo que más me debe de importar es separar a estos dos, no puedo permitir que Clow sea feliz, y mucho menos con esa estúpida. Ya tengo preparado una sorpresita para ambos, y no sólo para ellos, también para su descendiente y la maestrita de las cartas, quiero ver si son capaces de sellar la carta sin la ayuda de sus lindos sentimientos… jajaja-_

Harumi utiliza su báculo, y llama a una carta. En ese momento, el beso de Eriol y Tomoyo es interrumpido por una presencia.

-Eriol ¿porqué reaccionas así?-

-Tomoyo, una carta oscura está cerca-

-¿Qué dices?-

La escuela empieza a temblar, y aparecen grietas en el suelo, una de ellas se dirige hacia Eriol y Tomoyo.

-¡Cuidado Tomoyo!-

Eriol empuja a Tomoyo, y la grieta se interpone entre ellos dos, la tierra se parte en dos, y ahora los dos están separados.

-¡Eriol!-

-¡Tomoyo!-

La tierra se sigue partiendo, tenían que hacer algo rápido, pues las grietas estaban a punto de alcanzarlos y ya no iban a tener hacia donde moverse, y podrían caer al precipicio. 

-_Esto es obra de la carta The Earthy (Tierra) tengo que hacer algo… si no, Tomoyo podría…-_

Eriol llama a su báculo con la insignia de Clow, y hace un conjuro, el cual hace que la tierra empiece a juntarse de nuevo. Después de que las grietas desaparecieron y la tierra ya había regresado a la normalidad, Tomoyo se alegró mucho y corrió para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Eriol pero…

-¡Espera Tomoyo, todavía no vengas!-

Tomoyo no le hizo caso a Eriol, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, la verdadera forma de la carta aparece del fondo de la tierra, y aparece justo hacia donde iba Tomoyo, y golpea a Tomoyo, y ésta cae al suelo.

-¡Tomoyoooo!-

La carta The Earthy estaba ahora frente a Eriol, y él sólo la veía con odio e ira por lo que le había hecho a Tomoyo, y ahora sólo pensaba en la forma de sellarla.

-_Tengo que sellarte yo mismo, al menos tengo que intentarlo, malditas cartas… me las van a pagar por hacerle daño a mi amada Tomoyo…-_

Eriol hace otro conjuro, y un trueno cae sobre la carta, el cual hace que la carta quede paralizada, pero sólo por unos momentos, inmediatamente la carta se recuperó.

_-No puedo detenerla yo mismo, aunque tenga los poderes de Clow, ahora Sakura es más fuerte que yo, ella es la única que puede sellarla, además esta carta es la más poderosa de todas las 52-_

La carta lanza un ataque de rocas, y están a punto de atacar a Eriol, cuando un chorro de agua aparece y desvía las rocas.

-¡Li! Gracias por ayudarme-

-Este no es momento de agradecimientos, tenemos que detener la carta cuanto antes-

-Es cierto, pero necesitamos a Sakura-

-Ella no es necesaria, yo me voy a encargar de sellarla-

-¿Pero que dices Li? Recuerda que Sakura y tú-

-No digas más Hiragizawa. ¡Dios del agua, ve!-

Shaoran lanza otro ataque de agua, y esto detiene a la carta por unos momentos, pero se vuelve a recuperar y le regresa el agua a Shaoran.

-¡Entiende Li! Para sellar las cartas necesitas de Sakura, ya lo habíamos hablado-

-Yo no necesito a esa niña inmadura-

-Pero Li…-

Shaoran vuelve a lanzar el ataque de agua, y Eriol hace otro conjuro y lanza el mismo ataque, ahora es más poderoso.  La carta The Earthy ya se está debilitando más, hasta que por fin cae al suelo, y la tierra para de separarse y de agrietarse.

-Ahora hay que sellarla-

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso Li?-

Li está a punto de responder, cuando aparece alguien-

-¡Perdón por tardarme!-

-¡Sakura! Que bueno que llegas, rápido, hay que sellar la carta antes de que se levante otra vez-

-Espera Kinomoto, yo lo voy a hacer, voy a demostrarle a Eriol que todo lo que ha dicho sobre la misión y nosotros no es verdad-

Sakura se desilusionó bastante con lo que dijo Shaoran, además de haberla llamado por su apellido, también desconfía de las palabras de Eriol y desafía sus poderes, esto no podía estar peor.

-¿Ah si Li? Ahorita no es momento de creerte el fuerte y el despechado, esto es algo muy serio y yo soy la que tiene que sellarla-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

Sakura no lo escucha más, y cierra los ojos para concentrarse y sentir a su corazón.

-_Tengo que encontrar la manera de sellar la carta sin la ayuda de Shaoran. Siento algo cálido, pero ya no son los sentimientos de Shaoran, ¿Entonces que es?-_

_-Sakura, piensa en la persona que más amas-_

_-¿Qué más amo? Es otra vez esa voz…-_

_-Sólo piensa en tus verdaderos sentimientos, no te dejes llevar por el odio y las mentiras, sigue a lo que dice tu corazón-_

_-Mi corazón… es cierto, no sólo siento odio, también siento algo más, es ese calor… me recuerda a Shaoran… es exactamente el mismo calor que sentí cuando estuve junto a él al sellar las otras dos cartas… ¿entonces qué significa? A la persona que más amo… Entonces… la persona que más amo… es Shaoran-_

En ese momento la carta The Hope vuelve a brillar, y todos se sorprenden. Shaoran también siente algo dentro de él, algo cálido.

-_¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Porqué estoy sintiendo este calor? Se siente tan bien… es lo mismo que sentí cuando sellé las otras cartas con Sakura-_

Sakura ve la carta The Hope brillando, y después utiliza las mismas palabras para sellar la carta, sólo que le cambió a algo.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Dark Dead, ha llegado la hora de sellar la energía negativa y transformarte con la fuerza de los sentimientos para servir a tu nuevo dueño, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura-

La carta The Earthy se sella, y se fusiona con la misma carta pero Sakura, y la carta The Hope deja de brillar.

-Por fin pude sellar la carta por mi misma Eriol-

-No Sakura, no lo hiciste tú sola-

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién más me ayudó?-

-Veo que aún no entiendes, y te falta mucho por saberlo-

Eriol dijo esto mientras veía a Shaoran, quien tenía la cara de serio.

-Pudiste hacerlo Kinomoto, pero la próxima vez yo me voy a encargar de sellar la carta-

-¿Porqué te comportas así Shaoran?-

-Me comporto así gracias a ti, y ahora llámame Li-

Todos los que estaban en la escuela estaban muy desconcertados por lo que había sucedido, pensaban que había sido un terremoto. Las clases se suspendieron, Eriol cargó a Tomoyo y la llevó a la enfermería en sus brazos, mientras que Sakura lo acompañaba y Shaoran se había regresado junto con Meiling al departamento, pero ésta no le quiso preguntar nada, pues se veía sumamente molesto y sabía que así no se podía hablar con él. Harumi se dirigía a su casa junto con Tsuyoshi, y ella sólo se estaba riendo sola, y Tsuyoshi estaba algo confundido por la risa de Harumi, pero a la vez seguía pensando en su querida Sakura. Touya y Yukito fueron a buscar a Sakura para ver si estaba bien, y Nakuru iba tras de ellos. Todo esto había ocasionado la carta The Earthy, y ahora Sakura tenía 3 cartas selladas, pero aún faltaba mucho por hacer. Harumi estaba muy contenta porque ahora sí el odio de Shaoran y Sakura es definitivo, pero le preocupaba algo.

_-Por fin se odian, pero no sé porque la maestra de las cartas pudo sellar la carta... algo anda mal, y si no hago algo, entonces nunca podré derrotarlos-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo sólo tenía unos cuantos raspones y cortadas, y rápidamente recuperó el conocimiento. Eriol estaba a su lado, y aprovecharon el momento que la enfermera y Sakura no estaban para darle un largo beso y abrazarse. Después llegó Sakura y los sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, no quería interrumpirlos, aunque seguía pensando en su difícil situación con Shaoran.

_-¿Porqué digo que odio a Shaoran por todo el daño que me ha hecho, si cuando sellé la carta me di cuenta… de la verdad de mis sentimientos hacía él, pero ya es demasiado tarde-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N. de la A. Por fa, espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan enojado por lo que hice, prometo arreglarlo ¿si? Ya puse algo más de E+T, y el próximo cap va a estar muy interesante, pues Sakura ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran… (ya cuando) pero espero que no sea tarde como ella lo dijo (de hecho aún no es tarde, de eso me encargo yo) Y también espero que les haya gustado las escenas de acción y todo eso. Meiling ya platica con un compañero de su salón (¿Quién será?) Por fa díganme ideas de su descripción, de hecho ya tengo una idea y su nombre por si acaso no me dan ideas jeje, pero siempre están primero sus ideas, me agradan mucho para agregarlas al fic y mejorarlo. 

La canción que utilicé en este cap fue "Perfect" y la canta Simple Plan, pero es la traducción al español, aunque el primer párrafo de la canción no lo puse. Se me ocurrió ponerla porque quedaba bien con la situación de Sakura y Shaoran y me encanta esa canción. (Espero que la hayan escuchado jeje) 

Y ahora mi parte favorita, agradecer los reviews:

Josh3099: Shiale (jeje como le haces tú) ¿cómo que te gustó la escena de las fajadas? (jeje ntc) y que malo eres, quieres hacer enojar a Shaoran haciendo que Sakura y Tsuyoshi anden… (tal vez lo ponga, pero aún no lo sé) así que pronto vas a saber la respuesta, y ya te contesté arriba lo que me preguntaste de las escenas de acción del cap pasado. Gracias x tu review y por leer mi fic!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: Hola!!! Que bueno que te gustó el cap 10 y que se te hizo emocionante, espero que no me mates con este cap, después de todo yo no te mato por lo que haces en tu fic (jeje ntc, te comprendo, así son los fics) y voy a leer el cap 10 que vi que ya lo subiste. Gracias x tu review!!!

Undine: Gracias por decir que el cap estuvo bueno, y aquí está pronto la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y sobre todo las escenas E+T. Gracias x tu review!!!

LaUrIs: Qué bueno que te gustó, y ya puse más escenas S+S y E+T, aunque no me mates por las escenas S+S que puse, jeje, gracias x tu review y espero otro para saber tu opinión.

Celina Sosa: Me gustan mucho tus ideas, ya las contesté al principio, y espero que sigas dando tus opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar el fic. Y por fa no me mates, sé que te has de haber enojado mucho pero ya lo escribí, sólo hay que ser pacientes y así son los fics para que sean más emocionantes. Gracias x tu review!!!

Kala: Me alegra mucho que seas paciente, porque yo no lo soy (y si que me ha traído problemas eso) y aquí está el cap y espero que te haya gustado y gracias x tus reviews.

Ciakaira: Me gustan mucho tus reviews, y si te agradezco por escribirlos jeje, que bueno que te guste el cap y espero que este también te haya gustado, y espero tus reviews jeje. Gracias!!!

Espero sus reviews pronto, me ayudan mucho gracias!!!!

Bluegirl88

Comentarios, quejas, lo que sea a: bluegirl88_ccs@hotmail.com


	12. Después de la tormenta

…………………… Estoy muy apenada con todos ustedes, sé que me tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar, y pues no tengo palabras para disculparme, lo único que puedo decirles es ¡LO SIENTOMUCHO! Y podría darles un montón de excusas, como la falta de inspiración, las tareas y exámenes, la falta de tiempo, la flojera, etc. Pero pues efectivamente me tardé mucho, aunque les tengo una buena noticia: ¡la próxima semana salgo de vacaciones! Y así ya voy a tener más tiempo para actualizar, siempre y cuando tenga inspiración pero mejor ya no prometo nada, ya que las promesas que he hecho no las he cumplido ¬¬ espero que me disculpen y que sigan leyendo mis fics a pesar de esto, pero pues a veces la vida es algo estresante (yo diría demasiado) y quiero agradecerles por su paciencia, en verdad ustedes son los que me dan ánimos para escribir mis fics.                        Bueno, en este cap veremos que pasa después de la pelea tan fuerte que tuvieron mis queridos SS, sólo les digo que algo bueno puede pasar entre ellos en este cap… y también va a haber más ET, después de la propuesta de Eriol hacia Tomoyo… =S, creo que me adelanté mucho jeje pero bueno, a mí se me hizo algo muy lindo. Va a aparecer un nuevo personaje (por fin voy a poner feliz a Meiling), y a ver que hacen Tsuyoshi y Harumi después de esto, (por ningún motivo voy a permitir que separen a mi parejita favorita) y muchos me mataron con lo que le dijo Touya a Sakura, y si es un metiche y Sakura también es una tonta por dejarse convencer tan fácilmente, pero las cosas de que se tienen que arreglar se tienen que arreglar, de eso me encargo jeje, aunque… quizás también algo malo suceda… (y espero que no me maten, ya verán después que pasa)

Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp, no a mí.

"La fuerza de los sentimientos"

Capítulo 12: Después de la tormenta

Habían pasado 2 semanas y 3 días desde la pelea de Sakura y Shaoran. En este tiempo sucedieron muchas cosas: Sakura logró capturar las cartas The Through (atravesar), The Bubbles (burbujas), The Sand (arena), The Fight (pelea), The Twins (Gemelos) y muchas más, para ahora ya tener en total 20 cartas oscuras en su poder. Esto significaba que para Harumi las cosas se complicaban mucho, y lo peor es que aún no se explicaba cómo le hacía Sakura para capturarlas si ya no tenía a Shaoran. Tsuyoshi ya platicaba más con Sakura en los recreos, y ella se veía muy contenta, aunque realmente extrañaba mucho platicar con Shaoran. Para ella, estas 2 semanas sin dirigirle la palabra, se le habían hecho una eternidad, y le costaba mucho trabajo enfrentar esta situación, pues se sentaban juntos en el salón y formaban parte del mismo grupo de amigos, por lo que convivían prácticamente a diario y Sakura ya no aguantaba, le dolía mucho, y sabía perfectamente porque le dolía.

-_A pesar de la fuerte discusión que tuve con él y las diferencias de carácter que nos impide acercarnos, aún lo amo con todo mi corazón-_

Shaoran estaba en la misma situación que Sakura. Cada vez que se veían, él ponía su mirada fría y llena de odio, y no podía soportar tenerla frente a él en el salón. Pero había muchas cosas que lo contradecían, ya que cuando veía a Sakura platicando con Tsuyoshi muy feliz, sentía muchos celos, como si Tsuyoshi le estuviera quitando algo de su propiedad. Y desde que se había peleado con ella, todas las noches soñaba con ella, y no eran sueños desagradables. Pero un sueño le había llamado mucho la atención.

Sakura estaba en el parque pingüino peleando contra la carta oscura The Thunder (Trueno). Tomoyo, Meiling y Kero estaban observándola, y Eriol estaba ayudando a Sakura a pelear, ya que ella estaba teniendo dificultades. Sakura utilizaba la carta del escudo para defenderse del trueno, aunque sabía que no podía seguir así, tenía que atacar. El trueno volvió a lanzar su ataque, y esta vez alcanzó a Eriol, y cayó al suelo. Tomoyo estaba muy desesperada, y Meiling no podía creer lo que veía: Sakura y Eriol no podían contra esa carta, y poco a poco estaban siendo derrotados. Sakura ya se le estaba acabando el poder y ya no podía seguir utilizando el escudo por mucho tiempo. Shaoran corría rumbo al parque, sabía que Sakura estaba en peligro, su corazón latía muy fuerte, la tormenta que azotaba en ese momento le indicaba que algo malo iba a pasar, tenía que darse prisa. La carta oscura lanzó su último ataque. Sakura estaba muy débil, había utilizado muchas cartas y ninguna había funcionado, pues la carta además de fuerte era rápida. Shaoran estaba a punto de llegar, pero justo cuando apareció, ya era demasiado tarde.

_-No puede ser… ¿muerta?  No… Sakura no puede estar muerta… ¡NO!-_

Shaoran se despertó muy rápido. Ese sueño ya lo había perseguido durante varios días, y cada vez que despertaba, se sentía muy mal. Estaba sudando, su corazón latía muy fuerte, sus manos temblaban, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?-

-_Nunca había sentido… tanto miedo… ¿pero miedo de que? ¿Miedo de que se haga realidad este sueño? No, no sólo eso, miedo de… no hacer algo por evitar que suceda esto-_

-¡Li! ¿Qué te sucede? Escuché que estabas delirando, ¿tuviste una pesadilla-

-Sí Hiragizawa, pero estoy bien-

-¿Estás seguro? Enseguida vuelvo, te voy a traer un poco de agua-

Eriol sale de la recámara de Shaoran, quien ya había regresado a la casa de Yukito, pues ya estaba recuperado. Era día sábado, así que tenían el día libre para salir a pasear. Eriol regresa y le da el vaso con agua y Shaoran se la toma rápidamente.

-Li, últimamente te he notado extraño, además de que en estos días has delirado cuando duermes, ¿qué pesadillas has tenido? ¿Tienen que ver con algo de la misión?-

-No recuerdo muy bien, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que en el sueño estábamos nosotros dos y las chicas en el parque pingüino-

-¿Es todo lo que recuerdas?-

Shaoran se quedó pensativo por unos momentos.

-Sí, es todo-

-Está bien Li, entiendo que por alguna razón no me quieras decir la verdad, pero sólo espero que el sueño que hayas tenido no se haga realidad-

-¿Hiragizawa? Acaso tú-

-Li, sé perfectamente lo que piensas y lo que sientes, y como recomendación, te digo que hagas todo lo posible por evitar que el sueño que tuviste se cumpla, recuerda que generalmente los sueños son premoniciones del futuro-

-Lo entiendo, y te prometo que voy a hacer lo que esté en mis manos-

-Eso espero, antes de que te arrepientas durante toda tu vida-

Eriol se dirige a la puerta para salir de la recámara, mientras que Shaoran se queda muy preocupado, estaba apretando su puño y rechinando sus dientes. 

-Ah, se me olvida decirte algo más-

-Hiragizawa ya no digas nada, ¿no entiendes en que situación estoy?-

-Como quieras, pero lo que te iba a decir no tiene nada que ver con esto-

-¿Entonces que sucede?-

-¿No que no querías saber ya nada?-

-Deja de jugar Hiragizawa y dime ya-

-Bien, hoy a las 2 vamos a ir todos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, por si quieres ir-

-Si va a ir ella, no quiero ir-

-Tal como me lo imaginaba, pero luego no te estés quejando de que te aburres y que no sales a divertirte sólo porque estás peleado con Sakura-

-Si tú estuvieras en la misma situación con Daidouji, estarías igual que yo-

-No lo creo, ya que hay una pequeña diferencia-

-¿Y que diferencia puede haber?-

-Que Tomoyo y yo nunca nos vamos a pelear como ustedes, porque nosotros si nos aceptamos con nuestras cualidades y defectos-

-¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?-

-Porque nuestra forma de ser y de pensar es distinta a la de ustedes dos, podría decirse que Tomoyo y yo somos más maduros en ese aspecto, sin ofender-

-¿Estás diciendo que Sakura y yo somos unos inmaduros? Ella lo es, no yo-

-Ese es uno de tus principales defectos, el orgullo-

-¿El orgullo?-

-Sí, eres muy orgulloso y por eso no eres capaz de reconocer que te equivocas y aceptar tus errores, y le echas la culpa a otros de eso. El orgullo está haciendo que Sakura y tú se separen más, y no puedo creer que lo estés permitiendo-

-Mira no sé que intenciones tengas con decirme esto pero ya no quiero escucharte, si de por sí ya tengo suficientes problemas, no quiero tener otro más-

-Yo sólo te estoy diciendo esto por tu bien, pero te entiendo, aunque como ya te lo he dicho antes, espero que abras los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-Sí como digas-

-¿Entonces piensas ir con nosotros al paseo o no?-

-Está bien voy a ir, pero sólo porque no quiero quedarme aquí encerrado-

-Sabía que ibas a decir que sí-

-Eres un…-

-Ah, y ya está listo el desayuno-

Eriol se sale y cierra la puerta. Shaoran tenía muchas ganas de ahorcar a Eriol, ¿porqué cada vez que conversaban, Eriol siempre le ganaba? Tenía que reconocer que Eriol era más maduro e inteligente que él, pero esto lo molestaba mucho. Shaoran se levanta de su cama y toma un baño, tenía que refrescarse después del problema que tiene con Sakura y con el sueño que tuvo.

-_¿Porqué no dejo de pensar en ella? Me niego a escuchar lo que dice Eriol, aunque tenga la razón-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harumi se despertó temprano, aunque como siempre se despertaba de mal humor, ya que las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien, y no se le ocurría nada para acabar con el grupo de Sakura y los demás, además de que tampoco sabía como hacerle para que Tsuyoshi la dejara en paz, pues él seguía insistiendo en aplacar a Harumi, ahora que sabe la verdad de que ella tiene magia y que por culpa de eso ya no era la misma.

-Buenos días Harumi-

-(Enojada) Buenos días…-

Harumi y Tsuyoshi se sientan en el comedor para comer el desayuno hecho por él, que eran unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado y un vaso de leche. Izayo y Myako habían salido desde muy temprano al ejido que tenían, para recoger las cosechas de arroz que ya estaban listas.

-¿Cuándo vas a llegar a tener una sonrisa en tu cara? Desde que te convertiste en lo que eres ahora, ya no sonríes-

-Y vamos con lo mismo otra vez, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de molestarme con eso? Ya te dije que me dejaras en mi paz y no te metas en lo que no te importa-

-Pues así voy a seguir diciéndote hasta quitarte esa loca idea que tienes en la cabeza de vengarte del mundo que dizque "te rechazó por ser pobre" con tu magia-

-Mira, ese no es mi único objetivo que tengo-

-¿Entonces cuál es el otro "objetivo" que tienes?-

-No te lo puedo decir-

-Dímelo ahora mismo o si no te voy a seguir molestando hasta que me lo digas-

-¿Y para qué quieres saber?-

-No quiero que cometas una locura Harumi-

-Ya estoy harta de ti-

-O me lo dices o le digo a nuestros papás la verdad-

-Mira, vamos a hacer un trato, si me dejas en paz y no le dices nada a mis papás, yo te ayudaré a conquistar a Sakura-

-¿Y cómo sabes que me interesa Sakura?-

-Porque se nota, en estos días has platicado mucho con ella en los recreos y veo cómo se te sale la baba cuando la ves-

-Hey eso no es cierto, pero bueno ¿cómo me ayudarías?-

-Eso es muy sencillo, ella ya es mi amiga y vamos en el mismo salón, puedo convencerla de que te acompañe a una cita que yo misma voy a planear para que ahora sí la hagas tuya-

-Vaya, ahora sí nos entendemos, está bien, acepto el trato, pero con una condición-

-Ay ya sabía que ibas a decir eso-

-La condición es que si tu plan no funciona, entonces yo no pienso cumplir tampoco con el trato-

-Lo mismo digo, sí tú no lo cumples, entonces yo tampoco y además que te va a ir peor-

-¿Peor?-

-Sí, lo que escuchaste, y ya me tengo que ir a preparar, voy a salir de paseo-

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir?-

-Quedamos en que ya no ibas a andar de metiche en mis asuntos-

Tsuyoshi se queda callado y Harumi se retira a su recámara, tenía planeado salir a buscar a Sakura y arruinarle el día, como siempre.

-_Qué gran idea se me ocurrió, ahora sí mi hermano se va a encargar de conquistar a Sakura y separarla de Shaoran para siempre, además de que tal vez Tsuyoshi le de a ella una lección que nunca olvidará, jajaja-_

Tsuyoshi se dirigió al refrigerador de la cocina, agarró una jarra con agua y se sirvió un poco en un vaso. Después se sentó en el comedor otra vez y mientras tomaba el agua, se quedó pensativo.

-_Tengo que cumplir ese trato para tener a Sakura en mis manos, pero me preocupa mucho Harumi, voy a seguirla, necesito averiguar lo que no me quiso decir-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos se estaban preparando para el paseo que iban a dar por Tomoeda. En el departamento, Meiling, Nakuru y Kaho ya estaban listas, bueno, Meiling se estaba dando unos retoques de maquillaje, mientras que Nakuru y Kaho no creían lo que veían, si Meiling sólo se maquillaba cuando había eventos más elegantes, pero nunca lo había hecho sólo para ir a dar un "paseo" por la ciudad.

-¿Qué tanto me ven? ¿Acaso me veo mal? Díganme es muy importante que sepa-

-No es eso Mei, es que nos sorprendes que te estés maquillando, si nunca lo hacías-

-Es cierto, además últimamente te he notado que estás muy feliz, como si estuvieras enamorada-

-Ay Nakuru, no tiene nada de malo empezar a maquillarse por primera vez, además he estado normal, no sé porque dicen eso-

-¿Y qué me dices del chico que conociste en el salón? Desde ese entonces no paras de platicar con él, y he visto las miradas que ponen cuando hacen eso-

-Errrr… bueno profesora, sólo es mi amigo-

-¿Estás segura? Ya dinos la verdad Mei, prometemos no decirle a nadie-

-Creo que no tengo otra opción…-

-Meiling, no me digas que él ya es…-

-Sí profesora, él ya es mi novio-

Nakuru y Kaho se quedaron más sorprendidas de lo que ya estaban, pero a la vez estaban muy felices porque por fin a Meiling se le había hecho lo que más anhelaba. (¿Ya era hora no?)

-Te felicito Meiling, me alegra por ti, te deseo lo mejor-

-Gracias profesora-

-¿Entonces él también va a ir al paseo?-

-Sí, y pues se suponía que era una sorpresa para todos, pero pues ustedes ya se enteraron-

-Ah ya veo, te estás maquillando para sorprenderlo y que te vea aún más bonita, y cuando estemos todos reunidos les vas a decir la verdad-

-Exacto Nakuru-

-Me pregunto como irá a reaccionar Shaoran jeje-

-Sí, a mi también me gustaría saberlo, pero pues no creo que reaccione mal, además de que como que en este momento no anda de muy buen humor-

-Es cierto, pero ya se le va a pasar, y más pronto de lo que te imaginas-

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Dijeron Nakuru y Meiling al mismo tiempo.

-Que hoy no va a ser sólo un paseo, va a suceder algo más y Shaoran reaccionará-

Nakuru y Meiling estaban algo preocupadas, se veía que Kaho hablaba de algo malo, y era algo muy malo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Cómo me veo Kero?-

-Te ves bien, ay no, espera ahhhhhhh, no puede ser, ¡perdí!-

-Ni siquiera me has visto, ¿algún día dejarás de jugar videojuegos?-

-Pues ya soy adicto, va a estar muy difícil-

-Ay por favor Kero, no me vengas con eso y dime si me veo bien-

-Sí-

-¿Nada más sí?-

-¿Pues que más quieres que te diga?-

-Se nota que a ti no se te pueden pedir opiniones-

Sakura ya estaba arreglada para ir al paseo, en esta ocasión traía un vestido de una sola pieza, era de color rosa y flores blancas, completamente recto, le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y tenía tirantes, y de calzado eran unas sandalias blancas. De peinado era el pelo suelto con los mechones adelante, adornado con una flor blanca.

-No te enojes Sakura, tú antes no eras así, desde que te peleaste con el gaki has cambiado mucho-

-_Shaoran__…-_

-Oh lo siento mucho Sakura, no debí haberlo mencionado-

-No hay problema Kero, además tienes razón, me he portado algo extraña en estos días, así que te pido una disculpa-

-Ya no importa, pero ¿vas a estar bien si llega a ir el mocoso ese al paseo?-

-Por supuesto, yo voy a divertirme y no voy a perderme esto sólo por la presencia de "alguien"-

- Está bien Sakura como tú digas…-

-¿No me crees?-

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que él y tu necesitan-

En ese momento se escucha un claxon, era la limosina de Tomoyo que venía a recoger a Sakura y Kero para irse, ya que debido a la pelea con Shaoran ya no se sentía a gusto irse con los otros, y Tomoyo decidió apoyarla.

- Ya llegó Tomoyo, rápido Kero métete en mi bolso-

-¡Espera Sakura! Se te están olvidando las cartas-

-Ay si es cierto, enserio que no sé que me está pasando, ando muy rara-

Sakura guarda las cartas en el bolso, y Kero se mete en éste, y se van, aunque Kero estaba muy preocupado por Sakura, pues efectivamente su comportamiento no era el mismo.

-_¿Tanto así te está afectando ese mocoso Sakura? Si tan sólo no estuviera la misión de por medio, te apoyaría, pero necesitamos que se reconcilien, ya que a pesar de que aún así puedes transformar las cartas oscuras, todavía falta la batalla final, y temo lo peor-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin llegaron todos a la estación de trenes, donde quedaron de verse para comenzar el recorrido, sólo faltaban Sakura y Tomoyo, bueno, al menos eso pensaban todos, ya que Meiling se veía algo desesperada…

-Se está tardando mucho-

-¿Qué dijiste Meiling?-

-Bueno… que se están tardando mucho Sakura y Daidouji-

-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, ¿pero porqué estás tan inquieta?-

-Pues… porque ya quiero empezar el recorrido, y ya no me preguntes nada Shaoran-

-Está bien Meiling, pero recuerda que te conozco muy bien-

-¿Qué insinuaste?-

-Nada, y por cierto ¿porqué estás maquillada?-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-No, sólo que pareces bruja-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Ay Meiling, sólo bromeaba-

-¡Shaoran!-

-Andas muy irritable hoy, bueno de hecho siempre-

-Ya dejen de pelear chicos, mejor volteen para allá-

Después de que la profesora dijo esto, todos voltearon y Eriol y Shaoran no creían lo que veían.

-¡Sakura, Tomoyo!- Dijo Nakuru

-¡Hola a todos!-

-Me da mucho gusto verlas, se ven muy bien- Dijo Kaho.

-¿Qué tanto me ves Eriol?-

-Lo hermosa que eres-

Tomoyo sólo se sonrojó, y al igual que Sakura y Meiling, ella también se había esmerado en arreglarse, aunque ella era más discreta: traía una blusa de manga corta con cuello y de botones blanca, una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba como 2 cm arriba de las rodillas, unas sandalias negras y de peinado traía una coleta agarrada con una pinza, y el pelo lo tenía alaciado.

-Gra…cias Eriol-

Por otro lado, mientras Sakura platicaba con Meiling y le preguntaba sobre el porqué el maquillaje (ay pobre Meiling, ¡ya déjenla en paz!) Shaoran no paraba de verla ni un instante, sus ojos sólo estaban concentrados en su cuerpo, su cara, y sus ojos, que no dejaban de brillar como las esmeraldas.

-_Eres tan perfecta por fuera… si tan sólo lo fueras por dentro…-_

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos, ¿ya nos podemos ir?-

-Eriol tiene razón, se nos va a hacer tarde y hay que disfrutar el día al máximo-

-Sí Tomoyo, hay que empezar por las tiendas-

-¡Siii! Y si ven una pastelería me avisan ¿eh?-

-¡Kero!-

-Ay bueno, mejor me callo, pero cuando vayan a comer, no se olviden de mí-

-Por supuesto que no Kero-

-Bien, ahora sí vamonos-

-¡Esperen!-

-¿Qué pasa Meiling?-

-Sakura, todos, bueno, es que… falta alguien más-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quién más podría faltar?-

-¡Meiling!-

-¡Llegaste! Sabía que no me ibas a dejar plantada-

Aparece un chico que tenía el pelo castaño oscuro (como el color del de Shaoran pero un poco más oscuro), ojos verdes y era realmente atractivo (pero no tanto como mi Shaoran jeje). Meiling y el chico extraño se abrazan, y él le da un ramo de flores que le compró, y todos se quedaron con cara de ¿qué onda?

-Un momento, tú eres- Dijo Shaoran

-Eres un compañero de nuestro salón, ¿te llamas Koichi verdad?- Dijo Tomoyo.

-Así es, soy Koichi Kimura y por lo que veo no saben que Meiling es-

-Espera Koichi, yo les diré. Chicos, les presento a mi novio-

-¿Quéeeeeee?- Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Nakuru y Kaho, pues ya sabían.

-¿Y desde cuando andan?- Dijo Eriol

-Llevamos una semana apenas-

-¿Y no nos habían dicho? Que malos- Dijo Tomoyo

-Es que era una sorpresa y decidimos esperar el momento adecuado para decirles a todos-

-Bien Meiling, sí que me sorprendiste, pero espero que te lleves bien con nosotros Koichi, ya eres parte del grupo-

-Gracias… ¿Sakura?-

-Sí, te aprendiste mi nombre-

-De hecho me sé el nombre de todos, tenía que saber los nombres de los amigos de mi novia-

Koichi estaba viendo muy extraño a Sakura, y Shaoran era el único que se había dado cuenta, y como que estaba algo celoso, pero también molesto porque no se le hacía buena persona.

-¿Y tú no vas a decir nada primito?-

-Mmm, luego hablamos Meiling, mejor ya vámonos-

-Bien Shaoran, como quieras, vámonos Koichi-

Todos se van, y Koichi y Meiling por supuesto estaban agarrados de la mano, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban muy abrazados, y Sakura y Shaoran caminando normal por separado. Sakura miraba a Shaoran de reojo, y se sonrojaba un poco, ya que se veía muy bien, pero después reaccionaba y seguía normal. Shaoran también volteaba a ver a Sakura, ya que no podía dejar de ver su impactante belleza, pero después pensaba que ya no valía la pena y seguía caminando. Todos se subieron a un tren, y empezó así el paseo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harumi estaba observando al grupo desde el cielo gracias a la carta The Fly, quienes habían recorrido ya todas las tiendas del centro comercial de Tomoeda, y después se dirigían a la torre de Tokio para comer algo en la fuente de sodas de ahí. Saca las cartas de su bolso y busca la indicada para acabarlos a todos juntos, y escoge una muy peligrosa.

-_Esta carta es perfecta, ahora veré si le tienen miedo a los truenos, y si no, pues prepárense para sentirlo. La verdadera tormenta se acerca…-_

Tsuyoshi estaba buscando a Harumi, quien la había perdido después de seguirla por un buen rato, hasta que de repente escuchó una risa muy fuerte, y vio cómo Harumi estaba en la banqueta de la calle haciendo unos movimientos con el báculo y una carta.

-_¿Pero qué está haciendo Harumi? ¿Estará utilizando su magia?-_

Harumi está a punto de llamar a la carta oscura, cuando siente una presencia detrás de ella muy familiar, y se detiene.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz Tsuyoshi, y no entendiste-

-Espera Harumi, no es lo que tú piensas-

-¿Entonces que rayos haces aquí?-

-Bueno, mira verás…-

-Ya luego me das tus explicaciones, en este momento no tengo tiempo de estar hablando contigo, nos vemos-

Harumi llama a la carta The Fly otra vez y se va volando.

-_Es impresionante el poder que tiene, ¿pero cómo lo obtuvo? ¿Estará vivo el mago Dark Dead? Tengo que averiguar más sobre él-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya habían pasado por las tiendas y por el parque de diversiones. En las tiendas, Eriol le compró un dije de amatista a Tomoyo, y él se lo puso en el cuello de ella. Tomoyo al principio no quería, pero Eriol se dio cuenta de que le había gustado mucho a ella esa joya, y decidió comprársela como una promesa de que cuando llegue el momento indicado, va a ser su novia. Koichi le compró a Meiling un helado de chocolate, y él se compró uno de vainilla, y los dos se compartían su helado, pero como él vio que Sakura no dejaba de ver la nieve, decidió comprarle uno a ella también, y Sakura se puso muy feliz, y Shaoran estaba a punto de reventar de los celos, pero sabía disimularlo. Kaho y Nakuru se compraron ropa, aunque se probaron casi toda la ropa de la tienda, para que sólo hayan comprado una blusa y un vestido. (Es lo típico de las mujeres jeje) Shaoran estaba realmente aburrido, ya que él era el único que no había comprado nada ni hecho nada. (Claro, si no se hubiera peleado con Sakura…) Aunque en la torre de Tokio, las cosas cambiaron mucho, ya que mientras todos comían, a Sakura se le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos que tuvo en ese lugar hace 6 años, como el día que capturaron la carta The Dream y el juicio final. Desde ese entonces, no estaban reunidos todos en ese lugar, pero al recordar todo eso, Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, pero no se imaginaba lo que en verdad iba a pasar.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? Estás muy pálida-

-¿Eh? No pasa nada Tomoyo, estoy bien-

Tomoyo no estaba muy convencida, y Shaoran observaba a Sakura, sentía que algo andaba mal con ella.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?-

Todos se sorprendieron con esa pregunta.

-Sí Shaoran estoy bien, ¿porqué me preguntas?-

-Errr… no, por nada, olvídalo-

Shaoran se quedó serio, y todos se le quedaron viendo, por fin le había hablado a Sakura después de dos semanas y días de no hacerlo, aunque haya sido sólo una pregunta, fue una pregunta muy extraña, como si realmente le importara ella.

-Hey, dejen de verme así-

-Oh, lo sentimos Shaoran, es que-

-Mira Meiling ya no aguanto estar aquí, no estoy haciendo nada y sólo por haberle hecho una pregunta me miran como si fuera un desconocido para ustedes, mejor me voy-

Shaoran se levanta de la mesa y se va rápidamente.

-¡Espera Shaoran!-

Meiling iba a ir a seguirlo, pero Koichi la detuvo.

-¿Porqué me detienes?-

-Es mejor dejarlo solo-

-Pero Koichi…-

-El tiene razón Meiling, tiene que despejar su mente-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Eriol?-

-Que tiene que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes que tiene consigo mismo-

Meiling no entendió muy bien lo que dijo Eriol, ¿qué asuntos pendientes tenía? Era muy extraño, Sakura tampoco sabía a lo que se refería Eriol, pero en el fondo sentía que Shaoran no estaba bien después de la pelea con ella y a ella no le agradaba eso, no quería que Shaoran estuviera así por su culpa.

-Tengo que irme-

-¿Qué dice profesora?-

-Si no regreso pronto, no se preocupen por mí, no me esperen-

Kaho se retira y todos se quedaron muy extrañados.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa a todos?-

-No lo sé mi querida Tomoyo, pero parece que su comportamiento nos está advirtiendo de una tormenta que se avecina-

-¿Qué dices Eriol?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran estaba pegado al mirador de la torre donde se podía observar la ciudad, era realmente hermoso el paisaje, aunque él no estaba precisamente concentrado en eso.

-_¿Porqué de repente tuve ese impulso de preguntarle si estaba bien?-_

Shaoran recordó toda la conversación que tuvo con Eriol en la mañana, y después en un instante, se le vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos que tuvo con Sakura desde que llegó a Japón (cuando se le apareció en su casa y la volvió a ver después de 5 años, la vez en que ella fue atacada por la carta del bosque al presentarse el enemigo y la llevó cargando hasta la casa de Yukito para curarla, el beso que se dieron en el departamento el día del ataque de la carta The Snow (nieve), cuando Sakura se congeló por la nieve y él ayudó a calentarla, cuando pelearon juntos contra la carta The Snow, cuando se besaron en el departamento el día que Shaoran se sintió mal, etc.

-_Tengo que arreglar esta situación, ya no puedo soportarlo más… aunque Sakura de seguro ya no le intereso, desde que habla más con Tsuyoshi…-_

-No pienses así de Sakura-

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

-En realidad nada, sólo vine a pasear un rato sola, igual que tú-

-Sabe bien que no le creo-

-Sí, lo sé, por eso te dije que no pienses así de Sakura, no es lo que tú dices-

-¿Y cómo puede estar tan segura profesora Misuki?-

Kaho se quedó callada.

-Ni siquiera puede contestarme, eso quiere decir que no está segura de lo que dice-

-Tú mismo puedes adivinar si es cierto o no, hace unos momentos tuviste la respuesta-

-¿La respuesta?-

Shaoran se quedó pensativo.

-_Es cierto, esos recuerdos…-_

-¿Piensas que todos esos recuerdos que tuviste con ella fueron mentira?-

-Pues ella lo piensa así-

-Quizás ella lo piense así, pero tú no-

-Es verdad, para mí esos recuerdos fueron reales, yo nunca le mentí-

-Entonces demuéstraselo, no te dejes vencer por los celos y el orgullo, recuerda lo principal que se necesita para cumplir con la misión, te lo dijo Eriol una vez-

-Sí, Eriol me explicó algo antes de venir a Japón-

&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&

-Shaoran, lo que te iba a decir era que para poder ganar, se necesitan los sentimientos puros de aquellos que poseen magia-

-¿Cuáles sentimientos?-

-Me refiero a que necesitas unir los sentimientos puros que tengas con los de Sakura, o sea que tienen que eliminar el odio que sienten ambos, y utilizar la confianza, la sinceridad, y sobre todo, el amor y la esperanza-

-La verdad es que precisamente porque no teníamos ninguno de esos sentimientos nos peleamos-

-Te equivocas Li. Quizás no tenías la confianza y la sinceridad, pero si tenían los más importantes, el amor y la esperanza. Estos sentimientos son representados por las cartas The Love y The Hope. Sakura las creó porque ella tenía estos sentimientos, y eran gracias a ti. Por lo tanto estas cartas también las creaste tú, y si todavía la carta The Hope tiene poder, es porque aún ambos tienen estos sentimientos-

&&&&&&&Fin de flashback&&&&&&&

-Los sentimientos puros, el amor y la esperanza-

-Así es, y sí Sakura ha logrado sellar las cartas oscuras en estas 2 semanas, ha sido gracias a esos sentimientos que aunque no parezca, en el fondo de ambos aún existen-

-¿Entonces quiere decir que Sakura todavía siente amor hacia mí a pesar de todo?-

Kaho sólo se quedó callada.

-Sakura… lo siento mucho…-

-¿Ahora sí estás dispuesto a luchar por ella aunque no sea perfecta?-

-Nadie es perfecto en este mundo, ni yo lo soy, y si realmente la quiero, la tengo que aceptar tal como es-

-Me alegra que ahora sí hayas entendido-

Shaoran se sentía mucho mejor, por fin había abierto los ojos, (¡por fin!) ahora tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Muchas gracias profesora-

-De nada, pero…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hay un obstáculo-

-¿De qué habla?-

En ese momento, se escucha el ruido de un trueno, y llega Nakuru muy desesperada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Fue un trueno…-

-Es una carta oscura-

-Li, Kaho, Sakura y los demás están en problemas-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Estábamos en la fuente de sodas cuando sintieron una carta oscura y todos fueron a buscarla, Sakura y Eriol fueron a enfrentarla y me pidieron que les avisara, tienes que ir Li-

-Oh no, el sueño que tuve… ¡No puedo permitirlo!-

Li se va corriendo muy rápidamente y desesperado. Nakuru quería ir también pero Kaho la detuvo.

-No es necesario que vayamos, sólo seríamos un estorbo-

-¿Pero porqué estás tan tranquila Kaho?-

-Duele decirlo, pero quizás ya no volvamos a ver a Sakura, y no podemos hacer nada nosotras, sólo depende de Li-

-¿Quiere decir que Sakura va a…?

Kaho sólo asintió y agachó su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, y estaban a punto de salírsele las lágrimas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había aparecido una tormenta, la lluvia caía fuertemente, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, ya había anochecido y los truenos abundaban.

-¡Shield! (escudo)-

-Sakura tenemos que atacarla-

-¿Pero de que forma?-

-Cuidado ahí viene otra vez-

-¡Eriol!-

-¡Eriol no!-

-Tomoyo…-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Tomoyo apártate de ahí, te pueden atacar-

-No me importa-

-Tomoyo, hazle caso a Sakura, esto es muy peligroso para ti-

-Vamos Tomoyo-

Meiling jala a Tomoyo y se van a un lugar seguro.

-Yo me encargo de la carta Eriol-

-Espera Sakura…-

-¡Windy! (Viento)-

Tal y como se suponía, el viento no puede hacer nada contra el trueno. Sakura cae de rodillas, estaba completamente empapada, sentía frío, ya no podía aguantar mucho tiempo. El trueno aprovecha para atacar.

-¡Shield!-

-Sakura...-

Eriol quería ayudar pero no podía, el trueno era muy poderoso y el ataque que recibió había sido fuerte.

-Ya sé que carta puedo usar… ¡Earthy! (Tierra)-

Pero Sakura no pudo utilizarla, pues cuando la lanzó al aire para activarla, cayó al suelo, al igual que la carta.

-¡Sakura!-

-¡Tienes que levantarte!-

Meiling y Tomoyo estaban muy desesperadas, Meiling se sentía muy mal, Koichi ya se había ido a petición de Meiling, ya que él aún no sabía lo de la magia.

Por otro lado, Shaoran estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, nunca se imaginó que el sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

_-¿Porqué tuve que dejarla sola? No puedo creer lo que hice, pero no puedes morir Sakura, ¡No puedes! Porque sin ti, yo no podría vivir…-_

El trueno lanzó su último ataque, y Sakura apenas y podía permanecer de pie. Ya no tenía defensa alguna…

-¡Sakuraaa!-

_-¿Este es mi fin? Y no pude despedirme de él… Shaoran, yo te…-_

Cuando Shaoran llegó, se escuchó un gran estruendo, y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-¡Sakura no te mueras!- Dijo Tomoyo desesperada y llorando.

Meiling y Tomoyo estaban con Sakura a un lado, al igual que Eriol, quien volteó y vio a un Shaoran a lo lejos, completamente paralizado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-_No llegué a tiempo… ¡SSSAAAKKKUUURRRAAA!-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N. de la A. ……………………….. Sakura, pobre, pero no pudo haber muerto… ¿cómo puede morir la protagonista? Y Shaoran abrió los ojos… ¿para nada? Que cap tan dramático, ni yo me imaginaba esto, y bueno, ha sido el más largo que he escrito (se notaba que ya hacía falta un cap desde hace tiempo) pero como lo dije arriba, mi pareja favorita no se va a separar (a ver cómo le hago para resucitar a Sakura jeje, o aunque sea un fantasma…) ay dios, bueno espero sus comentarios de todo este lío, espero que la espera haya valido la pena (mmm, bueno ya lo veré en sus reviews) y ahora las preguntas: ¿Realmente Sakura habrá muerto? ¿Qué sucederá con todos cuando se enteren de su muerte? ¿Y Harumi habrá logrado su propósito? ¿Qué les pareció Koichi? ¿Shaoran logrará salvar a Sakura? Las respuestas en el siguiente cap.

Notas

Como adelanto del próximo capítulo:

-El cap se llamará "Viene la calma" (es como la segunda parte de este cap, por eso se llama "Después de la tormenta")

-Si ya saben el título, entonces se imaginarán que va a suceder.

-Shaoran aún tiene sus sentimientos, así que un milagro podría ocurrir.

-Harumi hará todo lo posible por evitar que Shaoran haga algo por salvar a Sakura, y Tsuyoshi tampoco va a permitir que Shaoran se acerca mucho a ella.

-Koichi le pide una prueba de amor a Meiling, pero ésta lo rechaza (¿realmente lo rechazará?)

-Más escenas ET (¿pero qué escenas? Y no es eso, créanme que aún no estoy lista para hacer lemons, y no creo que a ustedes les gusten)

-Y por supuesto el cap 7 de "Mejores amigos y ¿novios?"

Bien, a continuación el agradecimiento a los reviews:

SaKuRa-wEn: Hola amiga!!! Pues aquí por fin está el cap que tanto esperabas, y pues no sé cumplir lo que digo (y no es porque no quiera, en verdad lo siento) y pues lo que hice en el cap pasado si fue para darle emoción, jeje que chido que ya te cayó mal Harumi porque a mi tampoco me cae bien (bueno un poco porque sin ella la historia estaría aburrida) y sigue con tu fic que enserio está buenísimo, y ahora si que ya entro de vacaciones voy a actualizar pronto ¡Gracias!

Fany: Que bueno que te gusto el cap pasado, a ver que opinas de este y perdón por tardarme pero por ningún motivo voy a dejar de escribir. Gracias x tu review!!

LaUrIs: Gracias x no matarme… a ver si tampoco me matas x este cap, que bueno que me entiendes y gracias por lo de las buenas escenas!!!

Ciakaira: Nuevamente mil gracias x tus reviews, en verdad me gustan mucho, por eso perdón por haberme tardado en verdad que pensé mucho en ustedes los lectores, prometo no desperdiciar mi talento y enserio mil gracias!!!

Aleirbagpotter: hola!!! Por fin!!!! Aquí está el cap actualizado (ah y por cierto me la pasé muy bien en tres arcos el sábado a ver que día vamos al cine porque tengo muchas ganas de ir hace mucho que no voy, y bueno, me gustan tus reviews, me ayudan mucho a mejorar y jajaja hasta me dan risa, escribes muy buenos reviews, (y espero que te haya gustado este cap me gustaría saber tu opinión pronto jeje) y ya no le voy a dar tanto vuelo a la hilacha como dicen luego, ya ahora sí, voy a ir al grano en todo y en cuanto a lo de ET, pues bueno, tampoco quiero hacer que Eriol sea caleturiento, bueno y Sakura pues ya sé que tonta pero ya no se puede hacer nada, y sigue con tus fics por lo que vi ya tienes 3, bueno nos vemos gracias!!

Undine: Jeje pues sí que tercos son SS pero ya lo voy a arreglar, espero tu opinión pronto y perdón por la tardanza, prometo seguirle pronto, gracias x tu review!!

Celina Sosa: Hola amiga, pues mil perdones por tardarme pero espero que te haya gustado este cap, espero tu opinión porque me interesa mucho y bueno pues muchos se quejaron por lo de Touya de metiche pero ya se va a arreglar lo de SS y ya no voy a hacer eso con Touya lo prometo, que bueno que te gusto la escena de ET porque a unos tampoco les gusto (rayos) y ya apareció la pareja de Meiling y en el siguiente cap voy a hacer que la moleste como me dijiste, en este cap sólo lo presenté, y Sakura ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente al igual que Shaoran en este cap (a ver que me dices) bueno te espero pronto gracias!!!

Josh3099: Bueno… pues aquí está el cap 12, y han pasado muchas cosas y espero que me mandes tu opinión porque me interesa mucho, me gustaría que me dieras ideas para el próximo cap, porque como viste la inspiración se me está yendo. A ver si ya actualizas tu fic eh?? Jeje, espero que no se te vaya la inspiración como a mí, bueno ya veré lo que me dices, gracias x tu apoyo!!

Mil gracias a todos los lectores por su apoyo, enserio que pienso en ustedes para hacer mis fics, ustedes son los que me ayudan a hacerlos.

Bluegirl88

Mail: bluegirl88ccshotmail.com


	13. Viene la calma

HoLa!!! Aquí está el cap 13, y bueno me tardé un poco más de un mes, y pude haber terminado antes pero había unas partes que no me gustaban y las borraba y después ya no se me ocurría nada, además de estar algo ocupada… Al menos ya actualicé más pronto que la última vez. Este cap es la segunda parte del cap 12. Veremos que es lo que sucede después de la "muerte" de Sakura, sobre todo con Shaoran, quien ya abrió los ojos y descubrió lo que siente. Harumi tendrá que hacer algo para evitar que Shaoran intente revivir a Sakura, y a ver que hace Tsuyoshi. En fin, en este cap habrá muchas sorpresas, entre éstas es que incluí una canción (me gusta hacer eso, soy fanática de la música) espero que les guste.

Y quiero decirles que ya se acerca el final… =( créanme que yo aún no puedo creerlo, pero según mis cálculos faltan 3 o 4 capítulos más y ya se acaba el fic… mmm, bueno ya no sé que más decir, y agradezco mucho sus reviews.

Disclaimer: CCS no es mío.

"La fuerza de los sentimientos"

Capítulo 13: "Viene la calma"

Domingo, 10:00 am

La tormenta había terminado, y ya era de día. El sol no se veía; estaba muy nublado, como que quería llover. Todos estaban en el hospital, nadie había dormido. Habían llevado a Sakura ahí para que la revisaran y a ver si se podía hacer algo por revivirla (si es que en verdad ya estaba muerta), pero hasta ese momento, no habían recibido ninguna noticia de los doctores. Fujitaka estaba muy triste, en el fondo estaba destrozado, aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Touya al recibir la noticia lloró por un instante, pero no sólo de tristeza y dolor, también de coraje, pues no hizo nada por evitar esto, además de que jamás le iba a perdonar a Shaoran que tampoco haya hecho nada. Estuvo a punto de lincharlo en el momento que recibió la noticia, pero los demás lograron tranquilizarlo. Pobre Touya, en verdad estaba muy afectado, tal vez hasta más que Fujitaka. Eriol se encontraba también en un cuarto del hospital debido a sus heridas, pero no le pasó nada grave. Kaho, Nakuru y Meiling estaban rezando en la capilla, y Tomoyo estaba acompañando a Eriol aunque ella también estaba muy triste, tenía hasta los ojos hinchados de tanto que había llorado por su mejor amiga. Kero y Spi se encontraban escondidos en el bolso de Tomoyo, ambos también preocupados y Kero se veía algo deprimido. Después llegó Yukito, quien se sentó junto a Touya y trató de consolarlo, pero sin ningún resultado. Solamente hacía falta una persona y la más importante… ¿Dónde estaba?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-

-Que tu querida Sakurita está muerta-

-No puede ser posible… ¿y tú estás feliz por eso?-

-Ay hermanito, tampoco tengo porqué ponerme a llorar, si apenas llegué a conocerla-

-No me digas que tu…-

-¿Qué yo la maté? Ay por favor, ¿Acaso me crees tan cruel como para hacer eso?-

-¡Ya basta de juegos! Ya no eres la misma Harumi, y por lo que veo si eres capaz de hacerlo, ¿pero porqué a ella? ¡Dímelo!-

-No te pongas histérico, ¿tanto así te afecta? Vaya Tsuyoshi, por primera vez veo que quieres a una chica de verdad-

-¡Qué me digas porqué la mataste!-

En ese momento aparecen Izayo y Myako, quienes alcanzaron a oír esto.

-Harumi, ¿porqué tu hermano dijo eso?-

-¡Papá, mamá!-

-Responde Harumi, ¿Qué quiso decir Tsuyoshi con "porqué la mataste"?

-Bueno… yo…-

-Ay papás, lo que pasa es que Harumi y yo íbamos caminando por la calle cuando vimos una lagartija y ella la mató, pero ya saben que a mí no me gusta matar a los animales nada más porque sí-

-Ah, si es cierto, pero no tiene porque ponerse así sólo porque maté a una lagartija, ya saben cómo es de extraño-

Tsuyoshi se le quedó viendo molesto a Harumi después de este comentario.

-Está bien, les creo, además obviamente no hubiera sido posible que estuvieran hablando de una persona, ¿verdad querido?-

-Sí Myako…- Dijo Izayo aún no muy convencido, sospechaba que algo traían esos dos.

-Bueno Izayo, ¿me podrías acompañar al mercado? Necesito comprar unas cosas para la comida-

-Con gusto querida-

-Gracias, no nos tardamos, Harumi, Tsuyoshi, no hagan travesuras en nuestra ausencia-

-Ay mamá si ya estamos algo grandes ¿no crees?-

-Mamá no le hagas caso, que les vaya bien, prometemos no hacer nada malo-

-Hey ¿qué te pasa?-

Tsuyoshi jala a Harumi y se van a la recámara de ella, y Myako e Izayo se quedaron algo desconcertados.

-Qué extraño se han portado últimamente-

-Sí Myako, y no me gusta nada eso-

-No te preocupes, de seguro estamos alucinando, será mejor ya irnos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nakuru, Kaho y Meiling regresaron a la sala de espera donde estaban Fujitaka y Touya. Nakuru se sentó al lado de Touya quien tenía la cara agachada para consolarlo, no le gustaba nada verlo tan deprimido, y Touya no hizo nada para alejarla como antes lo hacía cada vez que se acercaba, de por sí no tenía humor para hacer eso, además, le agradaba la presencia de Nakuru, después de aceptar que le gustaba. Kaho sólo estaba viéndolo seriamente. Touya levantó su cara y al ver a Kaho, sintió una extraña sensación, como que le daba gusto verla de nuevo, pero estaba tan mal por Sakura que sólo estaba tan deprimido que no hizo mucho caso a esto. Meiling se sentó al lado de Fujitaka, quien estaba bostezando mucho, estaba muy cansado, pues ayer había trabajado mucho y hasta interrumpió su trabajo al enterarse de lo de Sakura.

-Disculpe señor, veo que está muy cansado, ¿porqué no se va a dormir un rato a su casa? Al parecer los doctores no piensan salir en este momento-

-Gracias Meiling, pero no puedo irme sin saber nada de mi hija, pienso quedarme aquí hasta saber que le sucedió-

-Está bien, si quiere le puedo traer un café para ver si se despierta un poco-

-Te lo agradezco mucho-

Meiling se va y se veía algo preocupada, y no sólo por Sakura.

-_¿Dónde podrás estar Shaoran? No puedo creer que te hayas desaparecido en este momento, ¿Qué te sucedió?-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bien, ahora que nuestros padres se fueron y estamos solos, quiero que me contestes esa pregunta-

-Yo también te hago una pregunta, ¿recuerdas el trato que hicimos y que quedaste en no meterte en mis asuntos?-

Tsuyoshi sólo se quedo callado, pero estaba realmente furioso.

-Entonces no preguntes nada, y si realmente te interesa Sakura, en lugar de estar aquí como tonto, deberías ir a buscarla-

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Tú la mataste y ni sabes donde está?-

-Sus amiguitos la llevaron al hospital, que estúpidos, aún creen que pueden revivirla-

-¿Entonces aún puede salvarse?-

-No mientras yo lo impida-

-Harumi, no sé porqué quieres que Sakura esté muerta, pero yo no quiero eso, así que aunque seas mi hermana y tengamos ese trato, no puedo permitir que la mujer que quiero se vaya por tu culpa-

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso, pero ¿no se te olvida algo?-

-¿Qué cosa se me puede olvidar?-

-Que Sakura tiene otro pretendiente, y en estos momentos debe estar con ella, ¿vas a permitir que él la salve primero y te la quite?-

-¿Otro pretendiente? No, Sakura es sólo para mí-

-Entonces tienes que impedirlo, si quieres a Sakura para ti, tienes que deshacerte de los estorbos-

Tsuyoshi estaba tan furioso, que en esos momentos su mente estaba fuera de control.

-Por supuesto que me voy a deshacer de quien quiera interferir entre ella y yo-

Harumi se ríe y estaba muy feliz.

-Pues vamos, antes de que sea tarde-

Harumi llama a la carta The Fly con su báculo, y Tsuyoshi se sube junto con ella, y se van volando.

-_Si Tsuyoshi se encarga de desaparecer a Shaoran, yo me aseguraré de que Sakura se muera, y así por fin me desharé de los dos de una vez por todas-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meiling está en la cafetería sentada en una mesa esperando que le den el café para Fujitaka, cuando se le aparece alguien por detrás y le tapa los ojos con sus manos.

-¿Quién es?-

-¿Qué no me puedes reconocer Mei?-

-¡Koichi!- Dijo Meiling mientras sentía las manos que le estaban tapando los ojos

-Así es, escuché el mensaje que me dejaste en la contestadora temprano, y ya estoy aquí- Dijo Koichi mientras destapaba los ojos de Meiling y se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Es cierto, ¿porqué no contestaste el teléfono?-

-Ah es que me estaba bañando, pero después de eso te iba a hablar hasta que vi tu mensaje, que bueno que lo dejaste ya que no te hubiera encontrado en el departamento-

-Sí, gracias por venir, necesito mucha ayuda, me siento muy mal, aún no sé nada de Sakura, si está muerta o no-

-Ya no te pongas así, para eso estoy aquí, para estar contigo-

-Gracias Koichi, por estar a mi lado-

Koichi y Meiling se abrazan por unos momentos, y Koichi se queda pensando.

_-¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Sakura? Meiling no me ha dicho lo que realmente le pasó como para estar tan grave, pero será mejor no preguntarle ahora. Creo que también lo que tenía pensado va a tener que esperar-_

Después de abrazarse, llega Nakuru muy agitada.

-¡Nakuru! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Meiling, el doctor por fin apareció y ya nos dijo el estado de Sakura-

-¿Y cómo está? Ya habla por favor-

-El doctor dijo que Sakura aún sigue con vida-

-¡Qué bueno! Sabía que Sakura no iba a dejarse vencer, no sabes que alegría me da-

-Aunque… eso no es todo-

-Ay no, por tu tono de voz supongo que es algo malo-

-Pues sí, el doctor dijo que Sakura está entre la vida y la muerte, y le da muy pocas esperanzas de vivir-

-¿Qué? No puede ser, entonces Sakura si puede morir…-

-Meiling, anímate, recuerda que los milagros existen-

-¿Koichi?-

-Así es, yo estuve en una situación igual, mi padre estaba en la misma situación que Sakura, y gracias a que todos sus seres queridos estuvieron con él, orando y acompañándolo, logró salvarse, ya que él sintió esto y siguió luchando contra la muerte-

-Entonces eso significa que-

-Que si ustedes siguen orando y acompañando a Sakura, y si ella también pone de su parte, logrará recuperarse, pero tienen que estar todos los que ella ama-

-Gracias Koichi, vas a ver que todos vamos a hacer lo que dijiste para que se haga el milagro-

-Aquí tiene su café señorita-

-Muchas gracias, ahora vayamos con los demás-

Los tres se dirigen a la sala de espera, aunque Meiling y Nakuru se miraban como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo.

-_Tienen que estar todos los que ella ama, diablos, ¡Shaoran!-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora sólo hay que saber cuál es el cuarto donde está Sakura y entrar-

-Pues vamos ya-

-¡Espera Tsuyoshi!-

-¿Porqué me detienes? Tengo que impedir que ese idiota me quite a Sakura, yo soy la que debo estar con ella-

-No te apresures, él no se encuentra en el hospital-

-¿Y cómo sabes?-

-Err… porque yo lo sé, sólo confía en mí-

-Está bien, ¿Pero donde está, si se supone que es su pretendiente?-

-No lo sé, pero ya no tarda en llegar, además, adentro están los familiares y amigos de Sakura, no nos deben de ver, sospecharían de nosotros-

-Tienes razón Harumi, ¿entonces cómo le hacemos?-

Harumi se quedó pensando mientras miraba la entrada al hospital, y después sacó las cartas oscuras.

-No te preocupes Tsuyoshi, ya tengo la idea perfecta-

-¿Y de qué se trata?-

-Tú sólo sígueme-

Harumi entró al hospital cuidadosamente, viendo para todos lados, para ver si encontraba a los amigos de Sakura y así evitar que la vieran. Tsuyoshi estaba atrás de ella, y cuando se dirigieron a la sala de espera, encontraron al grupo todos agarrados de la mano y al parecer orando en voz baja, y rápidamente se alejaron de ahí.

-Por favor, qué ridículos se ven-

-Eso no me parece ridículo, está bien que recen por la salud de Sakura, si tuviera oportunidad haría lo mismo-

-Ahora resulta que estás a su favor, pues si es así, lárgate a orar con ellos-

-Por supuesto que no, yo lo único que quiero es estar con Sakura-

-Entonces no digas nada y sígueme, vamos hacia aquel pasillo, ya que no podemos pasar por ahí-

-Pero si ahí está la recepción, donde nos podrían decir el cuarto donde está Sakura-

-Ya lo sé, pero no podemos ir ahí tonto, están los otros, primero necesitamos unos disfraces para que no nos reconozcan-

-¿Disfraces?-

-No puedo creer que siendo mayor que yo, seas tan idiota-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

En ese momento iba pasando una enfermera, y los escuchó que estaban hablando muy fuerte.

-¿Podrían bajar la voz? Estamos en un hospital-

-Lo sentimos, ya no lo volveremos a hacer-

-Oigan, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Si no hay una razón, entonces no pueden estar aquí-

-Venimos a ver a nuestra amiga, se llama Sakura Kinomoto, ¿la conoce?- Dijo Harumi

-Sakura Kinomoto… Ah sí, la joven de cabello castaño que llegó desde la madrugada-

-Sí ella, ¿y cómo se encuentra?- Dijo Tsuyoshi, y Harumi puso una cara de molesta.

-La verdad no lo sé, a mi no me toca ese puesto-

-Bueno, ¿Al menos sabe en que cuarto se encuentra?-

-¿Y para qué quieren saberlo?-

-Porque queremos verla-

-Lo siento, pero por el momento ella se encuentra en un área donde no se aceptan visitas-

-Al menos díganos qué área es esa, sólo queremos saber-

-¿Y porqué insisten tanto?-

-¡Ya estoy cansada de usted!-

Harumi lanza su ataque de mirada penetrante, y la enfermera queda hipnotizada, y Tsuyoshi sólo se quedó viendo desconcertado.

-_Otra vez esa mirada… Así es cómo me hipnotizó a mi y a mis papás la otra vez… ¿Porqué tendrá ese poder aparte de las cartas? Esto es muy extraño, definitivamente después de que acabe todo esto, voy a investigar más sobre el mago Dark Dead-_

-Y bien, ¿Ahora sí me va a decir en qué cuarto se encuentra Sakura Kinomoto?-

-Ella se encuentra en el cuarto de terapia intensiva, que está en el segundo piso, es el número 123-

-Muchas gracias enfermera-

-De nada, ¿se le ofrece algo más?-

Harumi pone una sonrisa malévola.

-Sí, ¿Qué hay en esa puerta que no tiene número?- Dijo Harumi señalando la puerta que estaba un poco más delante de ellos.

-Es una bodega, donde sólo puede entrar el personal de mantenimiento-

-¿Y usted puede entrar?-

-Se supone que no-

-Pero no hay nadie a los alrededores, me gustaría saber que hay adentro, así que no hay problema que entremos-

-¿Qué estás pensando Harumi?-

-Tú sólo cállate y sigue lo que yo haga-

-Bueno, si usted lo dice…-

Los tres entran a la bodega, y Harumi toma una botella vacía que había ahí y la rompe al pegarle a la enfermera en la cabeza, y ésta cae desmayada y con sangre.

-¿Porqué tuviste que ser tan cruel?-

-Ay niño no le pasó nada grave, ahora ayúdame a quitarle el uniforme, y tú vas a utilizar ese que está ahí-

-¿Ese? Pero si está lleno de polvo-

-Al menos tienes algo-

-Está bien…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo estaba sentada al lado de Eriol en el cuarto 120, justo tres antes que el de Sakura. Nakuru ya había ido a avisarles sobre el estado de Sakura, y Tomoyo estaba muy triste, había llorado cuando recibió la noticia, y Eriol estaba serio, pero en el fondo preocupado. Kero y Spi estaban también tristes, Kero ya ni podía comer nada, por primera vez no tenía hambre, y Spi estaba sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados, lamentando la situación. Eriol le agarró la mano a Tomoyo como indicando que él estaba a su lado.

-Oye Eriol, he estado pensando en algo-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Si mi mejor amiga llega a morir, ya no tendría caso mi existencia-

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-

Kero y Spi reaccionaron con lo que dijo Tomoyo.

-Es que Sakura y yo tenemos una amistad muy profunda, hemos compartido muchas cosas, no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, ¿A quién grabaría con mi cámara? ¿A quién le confeccionaría mis diseños? ¿Con quién compartiría todos mis secretos? Sakura es para mí como una hermana, como mi única familia, ya que mi madre siempre está de viaje con sus negocios y pues sin Sakura me sentiría sola-

Kero, Spi y Eriol tenían gotitas en la cabeza cuando Tomoyo dijo eso de la cámara y la confección de sus diseños, pero después se pusieron serios.

-¿Y ya te olvidaste de mí y los demás?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero es que Sakura es Sakura y ya no sería lo mismo sin ella-

-Lo sé, para todos ya no sería lo mismo su vida sin Sakura, pero no tienes que ser tan pesimista, mejor piensa en que sería tu vida si Sakura se salva-

-Creo que tienes razón-

-Sí, pero si sigues con esos pensamientos, no lo hará, anda, hay que orar por ella-

-De acuerdo, y disculpa por haber dicho eso-

-No hay problema, así que ya no te pongas triste, no me gusta verte así pequeña-

Tomoyo había empezado a llorar, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y Eriol se encargó de limpiarlas con su dedo. Después, Tomoyo puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Eriol, quien estaba reposando en la cama. Eriol empezó a acariciar su cabeza, sintiendo su pelo suave.

-No quiero verte sufrir nunca más, no lo soporto, me duele a mí también-

-Gracias Eriol, por preocuparte así por mí, yo también digo lo mismo, no quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada malo-

Tomoyo levanta su cabeza, y Eriol se va acercando poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se juntan con los de ella. Era un beso suave, tranquilo, dulce. Así estuvieron unos segundos, hasta que alguien los interrumpe.

-Oigan, perdón que los interrumpamos en su "momento especial", pero es que siento un aura muy poderosa-

Tomoyo y Eriol se sonrojaron, y después Eriol reaccionó.

-¿Qué dices Kerberos? Ah, hasta que por fin se aparece-

-Y vaya que me sorprende, su poder ha aumentado mucho-

-¿De quién están hablando?-

-Jejeje, ¿Pues quién te imaginas?-

-Oh, es cierto, desde que llegamos aquí no lo había visto-

-Es que se siente culpable de no haber hecho nada por evitar lo que le pasó a Sakura, por eso no se atrevía a aparecerse ante ella, pero creo que ya está comprendiendo-

-¿Y qué es lo que está comprendiendo?-

-Que nunca se perdonaría si Sakura llega a morir y no puede quedarse con los brazos cruzados-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Afuera del hospital, llegó una persona, quien se paró y se le quedó viendo a todo el edificio. Se veía serio, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Así estuvo unos momentos, hasta que agachó su cabeza para ver el suelo, y su rostro cambió a uno preocupado, o más bien frustrado.

-_Porqué, ¡Porqué tuvo que pasar esto! ¡Porqué te la quieres llevar a ella! ¡Yo soy quien debería estar en su lugar!-_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahora lágrimas de su rostro caían al suelo.

-_Yo soy quien debo estar en un cuarto de ese edificio… ¡por mi culpa ella sufrió mucho! Por no aceptar mis defectos a tiempo, por todo el daño que le causé sin pensar, ahora ella está muriendo… ni siquiera me atrevo a entrar, no soy digno de estar con ella después de todo lo que le hice…-_

Se hincó, sacó algo de su bolsillo, y golpeó el suelo con sus puños.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Después, su mano derecha la puso en su cabeza, seguía frustrado, su otra mano todavía en el suelo, y viendo el objeto que tenía.

_-Juro por mi vida que cambiaré, que la cuidaré, que nunca más la hare sufrir, que arriesgaré mi vida por ella, si un milagro ocurre…-  
  
__I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_-Si pudiera escucharme, si supiera lo mucho que me arrepiento de haber sido tan egoísta, tan orgulloso, por haberme creído el perfecto, por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que realmente siento…-  
  
__I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Se levantó y sintió la corriente de aire, unas cuantas lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas, su corazón latía muy fuerte._  
  
__I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

-_¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer ahora? ¿Quedarme aquí lamentándome y viendo como cada minuto que pasa puede ser fatal para ella? No… Después de que no hice para evitar esto, al menos tengo que arreglarlo…-  
  
__I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
_

Con su mano se limpia las lágrimas y en forma lenta va avanzando hacia la entrada del hospital.

_  
__I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
_

_-Sakura, eres la razón de mi existencia, gracias a ti, pude ver la vida de otra manera, pude descubrir un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido, y me di cuenta que ese sentimiento es lo más maravilloso que puede existir en este mundo… el amor-_

_  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

-_Así que no puedo perder más tiempo, voy a salvarte Sakura, ¡Voy a hacerlo!-_

Shaoran por fin logra entrar al hospital, con su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo el objeto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Demonios! Quiero ver a Sakura, ¿porqué nos tienen que prohibir la entrada?-

-Tranquilízate hijo, recuerda que Sakura está en terapia intensiva y por su bien no se permiten las visitas- Dijo Fujitaka mientras tomaba el café que le había dado Meiling.

-Pero es que me siento tan mal, estoy aquí sin hacer nada, como un inútil-

En ese momento llega alguien muy esperado por todos, aunque por Touya no.

-¿Dondé está Sakura? Tengo que verla, por favor ¡díganme!-

-¡Shaoran! Sabía que vendrías, rápido, Sakura está en el segundo piso en el cuarto 123- Dijo Meiling

-Espera mocoso-

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? No tengo tiempo, tengo que hacer algo por salvarla-

-¿Y qué puedes hacer tu? Por tu culpa ella está así, además, no vas a poder entrar, no se permiten visitas-

-Touya, déjalo, puedes ir-

-Pero papá-

-No es momento de estar discutiendo, vamos Shaoran, sé que eres una persona muy especial para Sakura, ella siempre me lo dijo, así que ve rápido, te necesita-

-_Yo siempre fui especial para ella-_

-¡Primo! Rápido, que la profesora Misuki y Nakuru me dijeron que el enemigo está aquí por Sakura-

-¿Qué dijiste Meiling? No puede ser-

-Sí, ellas están tratando de evitar que el enemigo llegue, al igual que Eriol-

-Gracias por decirme-

Shaoran se va rápidamente, y se acerca otra enfermera y les dice a los demás que no vuelvan a gritar. Touya estaba muy enojado, pero ahora que se acordó del enemigo, tuvo que dejar a Shaoran, ya que él era el único que podía hacer algo.

-Calma Touya, por primera vez, tienes que confiar en él-

-Yukito…-

-El es el que más ha sufrido de todos nosotros por el estado de Sakura, se sentía culpable por lo que le está pasando a ella, pero tal parece que está dispuesto a reparar su error-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harumi y Tsuyoshi se habían disfrazado de enfermera y doctor, y lograron evitar que Meiling y los demás los reconocieran, además, Harumi había escondido su aura para evitar ser descubierta, y por esto no utilizó ninguna carta, bueno, hasta el momento. Ambos llegaron al segundo piso y ya se acercaban al cuarto 123.

-Bien Tsuyoshi, hemos llegado-

-Ahora entremos, tengo que verla-

-¿Y porqué mejor no vas a buscar al pretendiente de Sakura? Por fin llegó-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Sí, y viene para acá, no puedes permitir que se acerque a Sakura-

-Por supuesto que no, no va a arruinar mis planes-

-¿Y qué esperas? Mira, es uno de pelo castaño con ojos marrones, y muy guapo por cierto-

-Lo encontraré, y lo acabaré-

Tsuyoshi se va y Harumi se queda en el cuarto, el cual está a punto de abrirlo.

-_Jajaja__, nunca pensé que esto fuera tan fácil… ahora Sakurita, estamos solas, yo me encargaré de acabarte de una buena vez, prometo que será una muerte placentera-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Rayos, el ascensor tarda mucho en abrirse, será mejor que vaya por las escaleras-

Shaoran empieza a subir las escaleras cuando se le interpone una persona con traje de doctor.

-Disculpe doctor, ¿porqué me está impidiendo el paso?-

-No puedo permitir que me quites a Sakura, ella es mía-

-¿Pero qué dice?-

Tsuyoshi golpea a Shaoran en la cara con un puño, y éste cae sobre las escaleras, y se desliza por éstas hasta llegar al piso. Tsuyoshi llega hasta él y se da cuenta que aún puede moverse, y empieza a pegarle en la espalda con su pie. Shaoran no dice nada, pero su cara muestra mucho dolor.

-_Sakura__…-_

Tsuyoshi sigue dándole patadas en la espalda, hasta que Shaoran con su mano detiene su pierna.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?-

-No sé quien seas, pero no voy a dejarme derrotar por unos simples golpes-

Shaoran le jala la pierna y hace que Tsuyoshi caiga al suelo. Shaoran lo deja ahí y sube las escaleras rápidamente, aunque aún seguía con un poco de dolor, pero después de entrenar por mucho tiempo artes marciales, ya estaba acostumbrado a los golpes. Tsuyoshi se levanta y va tras de él, y está a punto de alcanzarlo cuando Shaoran se voltea, lanza una patada y le pega en el abdomen, y Tsuyoshi sale volando hasta otra vez el suelo, junto con sus lentes y tapabocas que tenía puesto en la cara para que no le reconocieran la cara, y Shaoran se sorprende.

-No puedo creerlo, tú eres… ¡El hermano de Harumi!-

Tsuyoshi se levanta poco a poco pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-Eres un maldito… después de todo el daño que le hiciste a Sakura, ¿todavía quieres luchar por ella?-

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para escucharte, y sí, si quiero seguir luchando por ella porque yo la amo, y tú sólo estás encaprichado-

-Eso no es cierto, yo también la amo, haría cualquier cosa por ella-

-¿Y la forma en que me golpeas para intentar matarme y alejarme de ella, significa amor?-

-Entonces prefiero que Sakura se muera, a que se quede con otro-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-

-Que Sakura en estos momentos ya debe estar tomando su último respiro-

-Oh no…-

Shaoran se va corriendo lo más rápido que puede, y Tsuyoshi se levanta poco a poco, y se queda parado sin moverse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vaya, veo que estás durmiendo tranquilamente pequeña Sakura-

Harumi ya estaba con Sakura, la cual estaba dormida en la cama.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que duermas para siempre-

Harumi voltea a su lado y ve que hay un cojín en un sofá que estaba ahí, y lo toma.

-Sí, te asfixiaré y por fin me habré librado de un estorbo-

Harumi está a punto de asfixiar a Sakura, cuando siente una presencia.

-¡Demonios! Se supone que Tsuyoshi te iba a detener, pero no permitiré que te metas en esto-

Harumi llama a su báculo, y saca una carta.

-¡The Lock! (Candado)-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran intenta abrir la puerta pero no puede, está atorada, y empieza a golpearla varias veces.

-¡Sakura! Maldita sea, ¡no la mates!-

-¿Pero qué pasa Li? Escuché los golpes y me asusté-

-Tomoyo, dile a Eriol, que el enemigo está aquí, utilizó la carta The Lock, va a matar a Sakura-

-¿Pero cómo? No puede ser posible, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-

En ese momento aparece Eriol.

-Eriol, aún estás débil- Dijo Tomoyo

-Estoy bien, Li, el enemigo logró entrar al cuarto de Sakura sin que nos diéramos cuenta, hasta este momento sentí su presencia, al utilizar la carta-

-Por favor Eriol, ¿cómo puedo quitar el candado? ¡Pero habla ya!-

-Jajaja, nunca podrán hacerlo-

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Abre ya la maldita puerta!-

-Deja de decir tonterías niño, ¿Qué no ves que lo que hago es sólo para que ella ya no sufra más y encuentre la paz?-

-Con su muerte en tus manos, ella nunca encontrará esa paz-

-¿Y entonces porqué no dejas que se muera por sí sola? Ya está a punto de que suceda eso, ¿no crees que eso sea lo que quiere ella? ¿Dejar de existir para evitar más dolor y ser feliz?-

Shaoran se queda callado.

-No le creas Li, Sakura nunca desearía la muerte, y menos ahora que sabe que tiene que cumplir la misión-

-Eriol tiene razón Li, sin ella, el mundo se acabaría y ella lo sabe-

-Y aparte de eso, ¿Qué sucedería contigo si permites que se vaya?-

-Sufriría por el resto de mi vida… y mi existencia ya no tendría sentido-

-Ay por favor, ya párenle con sus cursilerías, si no entiendes por las buenas, entonces te haré entender por las malas-

-¡Nooo!-

-Tenemos que pensar en algo, para quitar el candado-

-Esperen un segundo…-

Shaoran saca de su bolsillo el mismo objeto que había sacado antes de entrar al hospital.

-¡Es la llave de Sakura!-

-Sí, Tomoyo fue quien me la dio antes de traer a Sakura aquí-

Shaoran utiliza la llave de Sakura para abrir la puerta, y el poder de la carta oscura se deshace.

Eriol empuja la puerta, y se sorprenden al ver que esa persona trae puesto el uniforme de enfermera y tiene la almohada encima de la cara de Sakura.

-¡Déjala en paz!-

Shaoran empuja a Harumi y choca contra la pared, y cae al suelo.

-Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, si no quieres que te mate-

-No te atreverías-

-¿Y porqué no habría de hacerlo?-

Harumi se levanta, se quita el gorro, los lentes y el tapabocas, y Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo no pueden creer lo que ven.

-No es posible…-

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ella no era una chica normal, desde el primer día en que la ví-

-¿Porqué haces esto Harumi?-

-Tengo mis razones, y muy pronto las sabrás, porque ya se acerca el momento de la batalla decisiva-

-¿Batalla decisiva?-

-Sí, y esto no se va a quedar así, juro que acabaré con todos ustedes-

Harumi sale corriendo del cuarto, y Tomoyo intenta detenerla pero Eriol lo impide.

-¡Pero se está escapando!-

-No es momento de pensar en eso, lo que importa es Sakura-

Eriol cierra la puerta, para dejar a Shaoran sólo sin interrupciones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sakura, sé que quizás no me puedas escuchar, pero quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice, por culpa de mi maldito orgullo y rencor, pero sobre todo, por haber permitido que te pasara esto después de que sabía que esto iba a suceder. Soy un imbécil, y yo soy quien merece estar en esa cama, pero no puedo regresar el tiempo, y ahora lo único que me queda decirte, es que no quiero que te mueras, porque sin ti, mi vida ya no valdría nada, porque yo…-

Shaoran se va acercando poco a poco a Sakura, y unas cuantas lágrimas salen de su rostro.

-Yo… te amo-

Y después de decir esto, Shaoran cierra los ojos y le da un beso en los labios a Sakura, el cual fue suave y cálido, y duró unos cuantos segundos. Después se separó de ella, y se le quedó viendo, y ella seguía sin ningún cambio.

-Sakura tienes que reaccionar…-

Sakura seguía igual, sin despertar. Shaoran siguió llorando, y puso su cabeza sobre la cama, a un lado del cuerpo de ella. En ese momento, Sakura abre los ojos, y siente que hay alguien a su lado, y voltea a ver.

-¿Eres tú Shaoran?-

Shaoran al escuchar esto, se levanta y ve a Sakura, y Shaoran se sorprende, y se alegra mucho.

-¡Sakura estás bien!-

-¿Pero qué me sucedió? ¿Porqué estás llorando?-

-Eso no importa ahora, por favor Sakura no me vuelvas a asustar de esta forma-

-¿Eh?-

Shaoran la abraza, y Sakura también lo hace, y están así por un buen rato, ambos felices y tranquilos.

-_Shaoran__… te quiero tanto… pero después de todo, ¿qué sientes tú por mí?-_

_-Sakura… espero que si logres perdonarme de verdad, pero aunque lo hagas, ¿sentirás lo mismo que yo por mí?-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N. de la A. Bien!!! Por fin pude terminar este cap, y me gustó jeje, bueno en realidad no todo, pero es que de tantas veces que le pensaba que escribir, pues ya tuve que dejarlo así porque sino nunca iba a acabar, aunque su opinión es la que cuenta para mí. No hubo tantas escenas SS, (sólo la del final pero no fue mucho), como que hubo más acción y suspenso (jejeje como que si alargué mucho el cap y ya hasta el final Sakura logró sobrevivir) y ahora que Shaoran sabe que Harumi es la maestra de las cartas oscuras, ¿qué piensa hacer? ¿Se lo dirá a Sakura? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar ésta si se entera? ¿Cuándo rayos Shaoran piensa decirle ya bien a Sakura sobre sus sentimientos? ¿Qué onda con eso de que ya se acerca la batalla decisiva? ¿Y ahora Tsuyoshi se habrá resignado o seguirá peleando por Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar cuando los demás se enteren de que Sakura ya está bien? ¿Y qué onda con la carta candado? ¿Dónde quedó o qué le pasó? Las respuestas… en el siguiente cap.

La canción que utilizé se llama "The Reason" del grupo Hoobastank, está chida les recomiendo que la escuchen.

Y ahora lo de siempre:

Fany: Espero que me digas tu opinión sobre este cap, y pues ya supiste que Sakura no se murió siempre jeje jamás iba a permitir su muerte de verdad, y gracias por desearme suerte que si la necesito mucho, y por tu review.

LaUrIs: Pues jeje ya me aparecí por fin y a ver qué opinas de este cap y ya no me tardé tanto como la otra vez que si me pasé jeje bueno gracias x tu review!!!

GBY: Hey amiga!!! Perdón por no haberme aparecido antes, ni por aquí ni por el MSN ni por mail pero es que anduve ocupadísima y en fin pasaron muchas cosas,

y casi no me meto al MSN aparte jeje, espero que me digas tu opinión sobre este cap y el anterior, me encantan tus opiniones y gracias x seguir escribiendo reviews y espero ahora sí meterme más al MSN o sino comunicarme más contigo por mail.

Aleirbagpotter: Hola jeje, pues gracias x el regaño de haber matado a Sakura (que después de todo no se murió, pues como dijiste, es la protagonista) y la prueba de amor de Koichi ya no pude incluir eso, o sea chance y hasta ya no lo pongo pero o sea lo estuve pensando y creo que esa prueba no va a ser la que piensas (o sea no sé todavía que onda) jajaja y pues si, el video de everytime está horrible jajaja bueno sigue con tus fics eh niña? Espero tu opinión pronto, después de haber borrado quien sabe cuantas cosas, bueno bye!

Undine: Gracias x tu review, espero tu opinión de este cap y gracias x decir que está interesante, espero seguir poniendo más SS y TE pronto, que de hecho es lo que voy a hacer ahora que se acerca el final =(

Josh3099: Hey, x fin ya está aquí el cap si!!! Y hubo más acción, gracias x decir que aún tengo inspiración y pues no sé pq dices q no me puedes ayudar con el fic pero bueno espero tu fic eh q onda? Ya no lo piensas continuar? Mmm, pues espero que si pq quiero ver q pasa no lo dejes así pliz, espero tu opinión eh? Jeje bueno nos vemos pronto.

Ciakaira: Por fin aquí está el cap y gracias x tu review me gustó mucho espero que no te hayas muerto de la emoción jeje, y gracias x decir que está genial y haber que opinas de este cap, enserio espero con ansias tu review q me encantan.

Celina Sosa: Aquí está ya el cap y espero q te haya gustado, sólo hubo la escena SS del final pero en el prox cap ya va a haber más después de que Shaoran ya por fin sabe sus sentimientos y quiere a Sakura, gracias x tu review y espero tu opinión, y ya no va a haber finales tristes (bueno eso espero jeje)

A todos muchas gracias!!! Ahora podré continuar con el cap 8 de mi otro fic "Mejores amigos y ¿novios?" que también va a estar bueno, jeje.

Bluegirl88

Mail: supongo que ya lo saben, es que esta cosa ya no acepta arrobas ni guiones bajos =S


	14. Amor y diversión

Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, como siempre muy tarde… ya han pasado un poco más de 6 meses sin actualizar!! y como siempre mil disculpas… pero después de todo actualicé jeje, porque como dije no voy a dejar mis fics incompletos. Y bueno, ya se sabe que Harumi es la mala jeje, así que en este cap veremos su plan contra S y S, una pequeña reunión entre todos nuestros amigos jeje ahora que Sakura ya está sana y salva, y bueno, se divertirán un poco antes de la batalla decisiva… y Tsuyoshi ahora se dedicará a otra cosa que no es dizque luchar por el amor de Sakura... (Después de la paliza que le dio Shaoran jajaja) Ah, y espero que les haya gustado la canción "The Reason" que puse en el cap anterior… (es mi canción favorita jeje ¿verdad que está padre?) Bueno, creo que mejor ya les presentaré el cap jeje.

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp…

"La fuerza de los sentimientos"

Capítulo 14: Amor y diversión

-Shaoran, ¿qué hace una carta oscura aquí?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mira, es la carta candado y ¡está suelta!-

-Es cierto, logré romper su poder pero no la sellé…-

-Luego me explicas, tengo que sellarla-

-Pero si estás muy débil…-

-Lo sé, y por eso tú me vas a ayudar-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Tienes mi llave?-

-Ah sí, aquí está, con ella pude deshacer el seguro del candado-

-Mmm, bueno ahorita me dices que fue lo que pasó aquí, vamos a sellarla juntos-

-Juntos… ah, como aquella vez en la nieve…-

-Sí, y cuando Tomoyo estaba desaparecida-

-De acuerdo-

Shaoran toma la mano de Sakura, y Sakura llama a su báculo, y dice las palabras de siempre, y logran sellar la carta.

-¡Lo logramos!-

-Sí Sakura, ¿estás bien? ¿no te sientes mal o algo?-

-Jajaja claro que no, es más, estoy mejor que nunca-

-Que bien, me alegra escuchar eso-

-Y gracias a ti Shaoran-

-¿A mí?-

-Sí, siento que si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera sobrevivido mucho tiempo-

-¿Y porqué dices eso?-

-Porque antes de despertar, tuve un sueño… y en el sueño estabas tú-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en el sueño?-

-Pues… soñé que estaba caminando hacia un lugar muy oscuro, que me iba alejando poco a poco de mi familia, de mis amigos, en fin, como que me dirigía a otro lugar completamente alejado de aquí, y no podía dar marcha atrás. Tenía mucho miedo, porque no quería ir, sentía que ese lugar no era nada agradable, y estaba a punto de llegar cuando alguien tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia él. Esa persona me abrazaba y yo me sentía muy bien, sentía un gran calor, y cuando levanté mi cabeza, vi que… eras tú-

-Oh… Sakura…-

-Y después yo te regresaba el abrazo, y la oscuridad desaparecía y ahí fue cuando desperté-

-Ya veo…-

-¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?-

-Pues que… me alegra mucho que haya aparecido en tus sueños, y que te haya podido salvar, porque yo… yo no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Sakura, quiero decirte que yo-

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta.

-¡Abran la puerta!-

-En un momento…- Dijo Shaoran un poco desanimado, ¿cuándo iba a tener oportunidad de decirle la verdad?

Shaoran la abre, y entra el doctor, para revisar a Sakura.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Kinomoto?-

-Sí, me siento muy bien-

-Es que se escuchó un gran escándalo aquí, y recibimos la noticia de que una joven había entrado al hospital y se hizo pasar por enfermera, para entrar aquí y verla-

-¿Qué dice? Dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Shaoran, quien sólo se quedó callado.

-Sí, un conserje encontró a la verdadera enfermera en la bodega desnuda y herida con un botellazo en la cabeza, la llevó a que la atendieran, y al despertar nos contó todo esto-

-Es una maldita…-

-Joven, ¿usted sabe algo?-

-Sí Shaoran, tienes que decirme que fue todo lo que pasó-

-Mire doctor, yo también escuché el escándalo aquí y por eso vine, pero cuando entré la ventana estaba abierta, por lo que de seguro esa persona escapó al sentir que alguien se acercaba-

-Ya veo… entonces de seguro esa joven tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a usted señorita-

-¿Pero porqué? No entiendo, ni tengo idea de quien pudo haber hecho todo eso con tal de hacerme algo- Decía Sakura mientras seguía viendo a Shaoran, quien seguía serio.

-Bueno, tendremos que hacer una investigación, por lo pronto, quiero felicitarla, porque gracias a Dios esa persona no le hizo nada y lo mejor es que ocurrió un milagro, y pudo salvarse-

-Gracias doctor, y no quiero que investiguen lo que sucedió-

-¿Pero que dice?-

-Que ya mejor dejen así la situación, no voy a levantar cargos en su contra-

-Pero si también hirió a una enfermera…-

-Lo sé, pero por favor dígale que ella tampoco la denuncie, enserio es por el bien de todos-

-No entiendo el porqué su reacción, pero está bien, si así lo desea…-

-Gracias-

-Bien, entonces según por lo que veo ya está usted bien, se quedará esta noche para descansar y reponer sus heridas, y mañana ya podrá irse-

-¡Que bien! Enserio que muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones doctor-

-De nada, en realidad los que ayudaron más fueron sus familiares y amigos, quienes estuvieron todo este tiempo orando y acompañándola para que se recuperara-

-Sí lo sé… la verdad es que si no hubiera sido por ellos, no hubiera sobrevivido-

-Bueno, en un momento iré a decirles que usted ya se encuentra bien, para que vengan a visitarla-

-Sí, quiero verlos, en especial a mi papá-

-En un momento, bueno se queda con el joven, ¿es su novio?-

-¿Eh? No para nada… es un amigo- Dijo Sakura sonrojada, y Shaoran también se sonrojó.

-Ah, es que pensé eso porque se ve que hacen una bonita pareja… bueno con permiso-

El doctor se va…

-Ahora sí Shaoran, quiero que me expliques que fue lo que sucedió ya bien, ¿esa persona era la maestra de las cartas oscuras verdad?-

-Sí Sakura, era ella, y que bueno que no levantaste cargos en su contra, no nos conviene que la policía intervenga en una situación que sólo es cuestión de ella y nosotros-

-Eso fue lo que pensé, y bueno, supongo que lo que le dijiste al doctor fue mentira, dime que pasó por favor necesito saber-

-Sakura ahorita no es momento, no quiero que te alteres ni nada, lo mejor será que descanses-

-Pero Shaoran-

-Nada de peros, luego hablaremos, ahora lo que importa más es tu recuperación-

-Está bien…-

Shaoran se acerca a Sakura para darle un beso… pero en la frente, y después de esto abre la puerta y cuando lo hace, Meiling, Tomoyo, Kero y Spi aparecen y se caen al piso.

-¿Qué rayos hacen? ¿Nos estaban escuchando atrás de la puerta verdad?-

-Ay no primito como crees, sólo estábamos… este… ah si, estábamos pasando por aquí de repente porque queríamos ver a Sakura y pues justo en ese momento abriste la puerta-

-Sí claro Meiling, sabes bien que no soy tonto-

Sakura sólo se reía de la escena…

-¡Sakura!-

-¡Tomoyo, Meiling!-

Y así, Sakura se quedó hablando con Tomoyo y Meiling un rato, mientras Shaoran estaba en el cuarto de Eriol.

-Qué bueno que Sakura fue lista y evitó que la policía se metiera en esta situación, de veras que aquí se nota que la maestra de las cartas oscuras aún le falta experiencia, y eso lo podemos usar a nuestro favor-

-Sí, pero ni tanto, porque en las peleas que hemos tenido, ha manejado las cartas muy bien, pero tienes razón, no es del todo fuerte, tiene también puntos débiles y eso es bueno-

-Li, ¿Porqué tienes esa cara de preocupación?-

-Hiragizawa, decidí ocultarle a Sakura lo que sucedió antes de que despertara, pero sé que tarde o temprano va a enterarse, no paró de preguntarme después de que vio la carta candado suelta-

-Es cierto, si pude sentir que lograron sellarla, y creo que hiciste lo correcto en no decirle, pero tienes razón, se va a enterar, pues Tomoyo y Meiling también saben y pueden decírselo a Sakura-

-En este momento están con ella, pero no creo que se lo digan ahorita, pues saben que no es conveniente-

-Sí… a lo que le temo es a la reacción de Sakura cuando se entere que nuestro enemigo es Harumi-

-Esa fue la principal razón por la que decidí no decirle nada, se supone que Sakura si la aprecia y recuerdo aquella vez que se enojó cuando le dijimos que Harumi no se nos hacía buena persona-

-Pues ya veremos que sucede… lo que nos debería preocupar más ahora es que la batalla final se acerca, hay que estar preparados-

-¡Chicos!-

-Hola Meiling-

-Hola Eriol, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, de hecho hoy mismo ya me dan de alta-

-Qué bueno, Sakura ya va a poder salir de aquí mañana-

-Si lo sé, me lo dijo tu primo jeje-

-Meiling, ¿Y Sakura? ¿La dejaste sola?-

-¿Cómo crees? La dejamos con Tomoyo, Kero y Spi, pero creo que su papá y hermano también entraron a verla-

-Ah ya veo…-

-Descuida Shaoran, ya mañana cuando salga será toda tuya-

-¿Qué quisiste decir?-

-Nada…-

-Meiling, ¿no le dijiste a Sakura todo lo que pasó mientras estaba inconsciente verdad?-

-No, pero créeme que Sakura no paraba de insistir que le dijéramos Tomoyo y yo… nos costó mucho trabajo hacer que se calmara, hasta como que se medio enojó, pero al rato se le pasa-

-Ya me imaginaba eso… Sakura no debe de saber por el momento, ya después hallaremos la manera de decirle-

-De acuerdo… espera un segundo-

En ese momento entra Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, veo que ya estás feliz-

-Sí Eriol, Sakura ya está súper bien, ahorita ya está con Touya y Fujitaka-

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea!-

-Ay Meiling no grites, ¿Qué no ves que estamos en un hospital?-

-Lo siento, es que mi idea es genial-

-¿Ah sí? ¿A ver que fue lo que se te acaba de ocurrir?-

-Primo, hay que hacer una fiesta-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, ya basta de tantas batallas y sufrimientos, además hay que celebrar que Sakura y Eriol ya están sanos y salvos, ¿no crees que se merecen un poco de diversión después de tanto pelear?-

-Meiling tiene razón Eriol… ya no quiero verte tan preocupado por la misión, no pasa nada si te dedicas a otra cosa un día-

-Pero es que Tomoyo, ahorita más que nada es cuando deberíamos preocuparnos por la misión, ya que sabemos que la batalla final ya no tarda en suceder-

-O sea, ¿son masoquistas o qué? Y luego porqué se ponen mal… un día de diversión no es nada, además no creo que Harumi se apresure tanto en comenzar la batalla… en estos momentos debe de estar muy dolida porque no logró su objetivo una vez más… jeje-

-Ni su hermano tampoco-

-¿Eh? ¿Ya conociste a su hermano Shaoran?-

-Sí… él fue el cómplice de Harumi, y ese tipo es un demente… era capaz de matarme a golpes sólo para evitar que me acercara a Sakura porque según él era sólo de él-

-No sabíamos eso Li-

-De hecho ya sabía que Tsuyoshi andaba por Sakura, pero jamás me imaginé que llegara a algo así- Dijo Meiling

-No era amor, era sólo una obsesión-

-Pues con los que nos dices que hizo, definitivamente era sólo eso, una obsesión- Dijo Tomoyo

-Bueno pues regresando al tema, no me importa si no quieren, Tomoyo y yo nos vamos a encargar de organizar la fiesta en el departamento, y vamos a invitar a todos nuestros amigos de la escuela-

-¿Qué dices? Pensé que te referías a una reunión con los de siempre- Dijo Shaoran

-No, eso es aburrido, vamos a hacer una super fiesta con mucha gente, como había dicho: se merecen mucha pero mucha ¡diversión!-

Todos se le quedan viendo a Meiling raro y con gotitas en la cabeza.

-Pues no tenemos de otra… Meiling siempre se sale con la suya-

-¡Bien! Entonces organizaré la fiesta para este viernes que viene-

Pasó un rato, y al llegar la noche, Eriol salió del hospital acompañado de Tomoyo y los demás y todos se fueron, a excepción de Fujitaka, quien se quedó al lado de Sakura hasta mañana que saliera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó el siguiente día (que era lunes) y saliendo de la escuela, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran se dirigieron al hospital para acompañar a Sakura en su salida, y después fueron a su casa, donde estuvieron un rato conviviendo con ella. Touya los estaba vigilando cada 5 min, en especial a Shaoran, y éste sólo lo veía enojado. Sakura platicaba con Meiling y Tomoyo, y Shaoran no dejaba de verla, mientras Eriol se daba cuenta de esto y sólo sonreía. Sakura también volteaba a ver de reojo a Shaoran, y ambos se sonrojaban.

-¿Entonces qué opinas de mi idea Sakura?-

-Qué está muy bien Meiling, y gracias por eso, se nota que te preocupas por nosotros-

-¿Y cómo no me voy a preocupar? Además no me gusta verlos sufrir tanto… yo no he sufrido como ustedes pues yo no tengo nada que ver con la misión, es por eso que quiero ayudarlos a que se entretengan un poco-

-Te entendemos Meiling, creo que después de todo tienes razón-

-¿Entonces ahora sí tengo su aprobación primo?-

-Sí Meiling-

-¡Gracias!-

-Todos se ríen mientras Shaoran se queda pensativo…-

-_Tengo que disculparme bien con Sakura… ya que lo hice pero ella no pudo escucharme… tengo que hallar el momento indicado para hacerlo-_

-¿Y cuándo me piensan decir lo que sucedió mientras estaba grave en el hospital?-

Todos se callaron.

-Bueno…-

-Por favor díganme, tengo derecho a saberlo-

-Y te lo diremos Sakura, pero pensamos que este no es el momento, acabas de salir del hospital y además lo que importa ahora es preparar la fiesta y divertirse-

-Pero Meiling ¿Tan malo fue lo que pasó como para que no me quieran decir?-

-No es eso Sakura, sólo que si te decimos ahora, se arruinaría por completo la misión-

-¿A qué te refieres Eriol?-

-Lo siento, pero sólo podrás saberlo hasta que el enemigo vuelva a aparecer-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harumi no asistió a la escuela, y ha estado encerrada en su recámara desde que se escapó del hospital, y ahí pensaba quedarse hasta que su plan de la batalla final estuviera listo, lo cual iba a tardar varios días. Se la ha pasado viendo las cartas que le quedan (que son 30) e Izayo y Myako siguen muy preocupados por el comportamiento de Harumi, y no saben que hacer, pues no han logrado que salga de su recámara, lo único que han hecho es dejarle los alimentos afuera de la puerta. Y Tsuyoshi, quien tiene varios moretones y raspones después de la dura pelea que tuvo con Shaoran, se ha dedicado a investigar más sobre el mago Dark  
Dead en el sótano de la casa.

-Veamos… hay un montón de libros aquí, y ya he visto bastantes y ninguno me ha servido…-

Tsuyoshi continúa buscando en los libros alguna información que le pueda servir para ver lo que le pasa a Harumi y cómo regresarla a la normalidad, hasta que encuentra algo en un libro muy grueso, viejo y deshojado.

-¡Lo encontré! Uff parece que este libro lleva siglos aquí…-

Y Tsuyoshi empezó a leer lo que decía:

Dark Dead es un mago que se convirtió en la persona más malvada de su época, por culpa de la ambición de ser el mago más fuerte del mundo y dominarlo con su magia. Antes de convertirse en un ser malo, era un joven conocido como Sai Kuronoshi y tenía un gran potencial mágico, heredado de su padre, y éste de sus antepasados quienes fueron grandes magos. Sai se convirtió en el discípulo del mago más poderoso de ese entonces: Clow Reed. Pero Sai quería ser más poderoso que Clow, así que invocó a la oscuridad y a la muerte para que le brindaran más poder. Sai admiraba mucho las cartas Clow, las que nunca pudo utilizar porque Clow se lo impedía, pues no lo creía capaz de usarlas. Así que creó las cartas oscuras con su poder, una imitación de las cartas Clow pero con energía oscura. Clow se dio cuenta de esto, y después de una dura pelea entre ambos, Clow logró encerrarlo en el libro de las cartas oscuras, no sin antes nombrarse Dark Dead, en honor a la muerte que le dio los poderes de la oscuridad.

-Ya veo… entonces nosotros somos descendientes de Sai… recuerdo que un día mi padre me dijo que mientras practicaba su magia con Clow, él contrajo matrimonio con otra discípula de Clow que conoció ahí, y tuvieron una hija. … Y de esta hija continuaron los descendientes hasta que llegamos Harumi y yo, y por haber tenido una mujer de hija escogió a Harumi… Esto lo explica. Oh y hay algo más en el libro...-

Tsuyoshi continúa leyendo:

A pesar de que Dark Dead ha sido encerrado en el libro de las cartas oscuras por el increíble poder de Clow, este libro es capaz de volverse a abrir, y lo podrá abrir la persona que tenga el suficiente poder mágico para hacerlo, aunque es difícil que esto suceda, ya que Dark Dead y Clow Reed han sido los únicos con semejante poder y nadie tendrá la capacidad de igualarlo, ni siquiera sus descendientes.

-Esto es extraño… ¿entonces cómo puede ser que Harumi fue capaz de abrir el libro? Además, ¿con que finalidad está utilizando su magia? Ella no me lo quiso decir… Espera… ella fue quien intentó matar a Sakura… Oh no, ¿Entonces Sakura también tiene magia y ella es el objetivo de Harumi? Pero si es verdad esto, ¿Porqué quiere matarla sólo a ella? Si sólo han existido dos magos sumamente poderosos, y Harumi representa a Dark Dead, entonces, ¡Sakura representa a Clow Reed! ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Ha revivido la rivalidad entre estos dos magos gracias a ellas dos! Tengo que hacer algo para impedir que se enfrenten… si volviera a suceder una batalla como la que sucedió entre Clow y Dark, sería catastrófico para el mundo, pues se enfrentarían las magias más fuertes y esto provocaría graves daños para todos… y si aquí dice que nadie era capaz de igualar sus poderes como para abrir los libros de las cartas, entonces tiene que haber sucedido algo como para que Harumi lo haya logrado, tengo que seguir buscando información sobre esto para encontrar la solución-

Y Tsuyoshi siguió buscando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, por fin llegó el momento esperado: día viernes, y día de la gran fiesta organizada especialmente por Meiling y con la ayuda de Tomoyo, la profesora Misuki y Nakuru. Eran las 8:00 pm, y la gente empezaba a llegar al departamento, donde había un DJ encargado de la música, muchas pizzas para la cena, refrescos y cervezas. (N.A: perdón por el mal ejemplo del alcohol, pero me estoy inspirando en unas fiestas a las que he ido donde hay estas bebidas, lo siento, y yo no tomo eh? jeje) Todos estaban muy bien arreglados, Meiling traía una blusa negra sin mangas y con el cuello en forma de "V" y una falda que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas de color rojo, Tomoyo traía una blusa de tirantes color verde y una falda de tablones negra, y Sakura traía un pantalón stretch acampanado de vestir negro, y una blusa strapless rosa, mientras que los hombres traían una camisa de botones de manga larga y un pantalón de vestir.

Y siguió llegando la gente, hasta el grado de que el departamento estaba lleno, y Meiling y Tomoyo, quienes estaban afuera donde está la alberca junto con Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, se dieron cuenta de que había gente que no habían invitado.

-Rayos cómo odio a los colados- Dijo Meiling

-Así son las fiestas Mei, siempre tiene que haber colados, pero creo que así es mejor, mientras más gente mejor-

-Eso es verdad Tomoyo, y la verdad es que yo sí me la estoy pasando bien, hace mucho que no iba a una fiesta como ésta- Dijo Rika

-Oye Tomoyo vamos con los chicos ¿no? porque este ambiente de afuera no me agrada… hay muchos chavos que no han parado de vernos- Dijo Meiling

-Sí vamos, oye ¿Dónde está Sakura?-

-Me dijo que iba al baño, y que ahorita regresaba-

-Está bien, oigan en un momento regresamos, vamos con nuestros chicos jeje-

-De acuerdo Mei- Dijo Naoko, mientras que Tomoyo y Meiling se van.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado, en la sala del depa, estaban sentados Shaoran, Eriol, Koichi y Yamasaki platicando.

-Li, creo que esto no fue buena idea-

-Ay Hiragizawa, veo que tú no eres tan fiestero que digamos-

-¿Y tú si?-

-Pues al menos más que tú, además yo si me la estoy pasando bien-

-Si claro porque es tu primera fiesta en la que Sakura está presente también-

-¿Y que tú no deberías estar con Tomoyo?-

-Ella está afuera con las demás-

-Hey Eriol, ya estoy aquí-

-Hola Tomoyo-

Tomoyo se sienta al lado de Eriol y éste la abraza.

-¡Mi amor!-

-¿Qué onda Meiling? Ya te estaba extrañando-

Meiling y Koichi se besan y después se sienta también.

-Oigan ¿Y Chiharu?-

-Jajaja pues se quedó allá afuera con Rika y Naoko, ve a buscarla-

-Bien lo haré-

Yamasaki se va y Shaoran se queda serio.

-¿Y Sakura?-

-Según ella iba al baño, pero ya tardó, si quieres voy a buscarla-

-No iré yo-

Shaoran se levanta y se va, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

-Ahora sí Shaoran tiene que decirle la verdad a Sakura- Dice Meiling

-Sí, después de todo lo que han tenido que pasar, ya es hora de que sean felices- Dice Tomoyo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura va saliendo del baño, y batalla en caminar pues había mucha multitud, y un chico se le acerca e intenta abrazarla.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa?-

-Hey déjame en paz-

-Vamos a un cuarto, anda no te resistas- Dice esto mientras la jala del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-

En ese momento aparece Shaoran y le da un puñetazo en la cara al chico, quien cae el suelo y con la nariz sangrando, y toda la gente se sorprende y se les quedan viendo.

-Oh por Dios-

-¿Estás bien Sakura?-

-Sí, gracias-

-Y no la vuelvas a molestar jamás, ¿me oíste?-

-Pero Shaoran-

-Ya pasó, ven-

Los amigos del chico fueron a ayudarlo, pues al parecer tenía rota la nariz, mientras Shaoran se alejaba con Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran y Sakura entran a la recámara donde duermen Meiling y las demás, y se sientan en un sofá que había ahí.

-Ya estamos en un lugar más tranquilo, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Ya estoy bien, pero creo que te pasaste un poco, ¡Le rompiste la nariz!-

-No fue mi intención, tampoco quería lastimarlo tan seriamente pero pues tú sabes que soy fuerte en eso-

-Pues si… gracias por defenderme-

-No hay problema, no iba a permitir que él te pusiera las manos encima-

Sakura se sonroja.

-Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Sí?-

-Quiero pedirte perdón de nuevo, por la forma en que me porté contigo, si no me perdonas lo entenderé, pues después de tantas peleas, ya no sé si me vayas a creer, pero al menos voy a hacer el intento porque si estoy arrepentido y una vez estuve a punto de perderte por mi maldita estupidez, por favor Sakura, te necesito-

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Me necesitas?-

-Sí, y mucho-

Sakura veía atentamente a Shaoran.

-_Sus ojos demuestran que está siendo sincero…-_

-¿Sakura?-

Sakura se queda callada y lo único que hace es acercarse rápidamente a él y besarlo. Su beso ya no era tan suave, era un beso apasionado. Shaoran le respondió a Sakura muy bien y así estuvieron un rato hasta que se separaron y se quedaron viendo, Shaoran medio sonriendo y después Sakura se voltea a un lado y se sonroja.

-Err… Lo siento-

-¿Porqué dices eso? Estuvo bien que lo hayas hecho-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, ¿eso significa que me perdonas?-

-Yo… bueno sí, si te perdono-

-¡Gracias Sakura! Esta vez te prometo que nunca más te haré sufrir, y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño-

-Gracias Shaoran…-

Y Shaoran la abraza, y ahora él la besa suavemente, y después se separan.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?-

-Es que recuerdo que en este mismo cuarto fue cuando nos besamos por primera vez desde que llegué a Japón después de 5 años-

-Ah si es cierto jeje-

Sakura se le queda viendo a Shaoran y le acaricia el cabello, y él se sorprende.

-Me encanta tu cabello, recuerdo también cuando hacia esto, hace 5 años-

-Sí… a mi también me gusta el tuyo, pero no sólo el cabello, todo de ti me gusta-

-¿Hasta mi carácter?-

Shaoran se queda callado.

-¿Shaoran?- Dijo Sakura un poco desanimada.

-No seas tonta, he aprendido que a pesar de haber tenido diferencias de carácter, hemos podido salir adelante, y eso ya no me importa, lo que me importa ahora es estar a tu lado así como eres-

Sakura se sorprende mucho por esto y después de estar callados unos segundos, ella lo abraza de nuevo, y se quedan abrazados un largo rato.

-Hey te pusiste el perfume de cerezos que me gusta mucho-

-Siempre me lo pongo, es mi perfume favorito-

-¿Quieres bailar?-

-Hace mucho que no bailo…-

-Y yo tampoco, pero ahora es el momento, vamos-

-De acuerdo-

Shaoran y Sakura se levantan y se salen de la recámara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meiling está hablando con Rika…

-¿Qué dijiste Rika?-

-Que hace rato Li le rompió la nariz a un tipo que se quería pasar de listo con Sakura-

-Vaya, me sorprende mucho eso-

-Sí Meiling, ya demostró que si se ejercita mucho, que fuerza tan impresionante tiene-

-Pero lo que más importa es que defendió a Sakura-

-Sí, se nota a leguas que todavía le interesa-

-Y mucho Rika, tanto que se desaparecieron, quién sabe donde andarán…-

-¿Y cómo vas con tu novio?-

-Muy bien, de hecho ahorita estaba con él pero se fue a servir más bebida-

-Ah ya veo…-

En ese momento aparecen Shaoran y Sakura y se van al lugar donde estaban bailando todos, y empiezan a bailar.

-Mira eso Mei-

-Esto si que es más sorprendente todavía… si mi primo nunca había bailado así, y Sakura ni se diga-

-Creo que si se quieren demasiado-

-Bueno Rika, voy a buscar a Koichi, en un momento regreso-

-Ok, yo voy con Naoko y Chiharu que está con Yamasaki...-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo y Eriol están sentados en el sofá, él la está abrazando a ella y están viendo a su alrededor, cuando Tomoyo cierra los ojos y Eriol se da cuenta.

-¿Te estás aburriendo?-

-No es eso, sólo estoy cansada-

-¿Quieres que bailemos?-

-¿Eh? Pero yo pensé que no te gustaba bailar-

-No me gusta, pero tú puedes hacer que me guste-

En ese momento llega Meiling llorando.

-¡Tomoyo!-

-¿Qué pasa Meiling? ¿Qué tienes?-

-¡Soy una tonta!-

-¿Pero porqué?-

-Es que fui a buscar a Koichi quien dizque había ido por una bebida, pero como no lo encontraba por ningún lado, abrí una de las recámaras y estaba ahí besando a otra chava, y lo único que hice fue cerrar la puerta de inmediato. El salió y trató de detenerme, pero le di una cachetada y le grité que se fuera, y no tuvo remedio que irse de aquí-

-¿Qué? Jamás me imaginé eso de él- Dijo Eriol

-Calma Meiling, no tienes porque llorar por él, no se lo merece-

-Tienes razón… tengo que ser fuerte y olvidarme de ese patán-

-Así es… tú te mereces a un chico mejor, y vas a ver que lo encontrarás-

Meiling se limpia las lágrimas y se empieza a tranquilizar, y aparecen Shaoran y Sakura.

-¿Qué pasó Meiling?- Dijo Sakura

-De seguro algo malo te hizo Koichi-

-Si primo, resultó ser un imbécil que sólo jugó conmigo-

-Ah pero ya se las verá conmigo cuando lo vea, le voy a romper la nariz como se lo hice al otro tipo-

-No Shaoran, no lo hagas, no vale la pena, lo mejor será dejar las cosas así y olvidarlo-

-¿Estás segura Meiling?-

-Sí… y ya no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero arruinarles su diversión-

-Claro que no la estás arruinando, además ya estamos algo cansados de tanto bailar, será mejor quedarnos aquí con ustedes, ¿verdad Shaoran?-

-Sí Sakura-

Shaoran y Sakura se sientan al lado de Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling, y ahí se quedan los 5 un buen rato, hasta que después Sakura decide acostarse con su cabeza encima de las piernas de Shaoran, y cierra los ojos. Tomoyo se recarga de nuevo sobre Eriol y también cierra sus ojos, y Meiling también lo hace, y Shaoran y Eriol después de un rato de verlas dormir, ellos también lo hacen, hasta que se terminó la fiesta… y Nakuru y la profesora Misuki sólo los veían.

-No puedo creer esto, se quedaron dormidos en plena fiesta-

-Déjalos Nakuru, últimamente han trabajado mucho y merecen un descansito-

-Pues sí, después de todo, la verdadera batalla ya no tarda en comenzar-

-Así es, y tienen que estar bien descansados ya que después tendrán que trabajar arduamente para prepararse para la pelea final entre las dos magias más poderosas-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N.A: ¡Por fin terminé! Estoy muy contenta por eso… y este cap me gustó mucho porque hubo muchas escenas SS, y la fiesta estuvo padre, bueno a excepción del engaño de Koichi… dudé en poner esto pero luego verán porque lo puse… Y pues ya Tsuyoshi está haciendo algo de provecho… y va a servir mucho para el final… Harumi ya está preparándose muy bien para la batalla final, que ya se acerca cada vez más… bueno espero sus reviews para saber su opinión sobre este cap y el final de la historia ya no tarda en suceder… (

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Los aprecio mucho…

P.D: ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! (un poco tarde pero pues es mejor ponerlo…) y ¡Felicidades a mis dos historias (LFDLS y MAYN)! Por cumplir un año desde que se publicó… )

Bluegirl88


End file.
